


Платина и шоколад

by Chatskaja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hurt/Comfort, Lucius is dead, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some PWP, Theodore Nott in love with Blaise, Time After War, UST, guys from Slytherin, some obscene language, update Platinum and Chocolate
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatskaja/pseuds/Chatskaja
Summary: Когда от усталости хочется содрать с себя шкуру, приходит спасение. В ненависти и ярости. В хронической злобе. В возвращающейся боли.И осознании: любое спасение временно.https://ficbook.net/readfic/844727
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Обновлённая версия фанфика "Платина и шоколад". Главы будут появляться на сайте по мере редактуры.  
> Работа с элементами AU, а именно: никто из погибших в фильмах и книгах, не погиб в этой работе (кроме Волан-де-Морта). Война нанесла минимальный ущерб и упоминается вскользь. Возраст персонажей изменён. Встречаются временные нестыковки. Если не готовы простить автора за некоторое абьюзивное дерьмо — лучше не портите себе нервы. Всем остальным — приятного прочтения! Страдаем вместе, как Боромир.

_**Пролог** _

— Уйди на хер с дороги, Грейнджер. 

Он смотрел сквозь неё, и это раздражало.

Казалось, взгляд колол внутренности, как ледяная крошка. Повелительные нотки в грубом голосе почти оттолкнули свинцовой тяжестью. Почти приколотили к стене вагона, вынуждая наткнуться на твёрдый выступ оконной рамы, впившийся в позвоночник. И всё ради того, чтобы дать Драко Малфою пройти: не столкнуться — не дай Мерлин, — не прикоснуться к нему (он со своей _кристально чистой кровью_ просто этого не переживёт, верно?) и не смотреть в эти отталкивающе-холодные глаза. 

И — да. Он _уже_ предсказуемо кривился.

Ну конечно. Зря она думала, что что-то изменится. Чтобы этот гад, да… 

Нет. Гермиона проглотила рвущийся наружу саркастический комментарий, замечая краем глаза компанию приближавшихся гриффиндорок-пятикурсниц, негромко щебетавших между собой. Очередную сцену с самовлюблённым самодуром устраивать не хотелось — не хватало, чтобы этой _ерунде_ уделили лишнее внимание, — поэтому она лишь вздёрнула подбородок и со в стократ преувеличенной любезностью процедила:

— Иди куда шёл, Малфой.

Он не был идиотом — учуял сарказм. Несколько мгновений сверлил пустым взглядом её переносицу — кожа в этом месте неприятно зачесалась, но Гермиона молча смотрела в ответ, слегка изогнув брови. Хрена с два. Не сегодня, засранец. И только высокомерно приподнятый подбородок как бы намекал, что Малфой думает о её напутствии.

Признаться честно — ей было плевать. Это было _так_ предсказуемо. Совершенно предсказуемо. Бесило одно: приходилось стоять, прижавшись спиной к стене, пока этот осёл, видимо, решал, достаточно ли будет _просто пройти мимо_ или стоит для начала одарить парой своих идиотских, типично-малфоевских комментариев, _а потом_ пройти мимо. Ситуация бесила до зуда под ногтями.

Ещё и поезд плавно покачивался, вкручивая острый угол рамы прямо под лопатку.

_Проваливай уже быстрее, ради Мерлина._

Мозг тем временем с какой-то отстранённой медлительностью отметил, что Малфой стал ещё выше, чем в прошлом году. К его росту добавилось добрых десять дюймов. Восхитительно — теперь, наверное, ещё удобнее смотреть на нормальных людей свысока... Густые волосы падали на лоб, еле-еле касаясь темных бровей. Раньше пряди были куда длиннее, но новая причёска, нужно признать, больше ему шла — выделяла высокие скулы и тонкий нос. Так он почти не был похож на мерзкую слизеринскую зализанную змею. Невольно отметив про себя, что теперь Малфою не удастся зачесывать их назад так, чтобы пряди не закрывали лицо — для этого они были слишком коротки, — Гермионе захотелось злорадно рассмеяться. Дурное ощущение, если честно. Испытывать мстительное удовольствие оттого, что кто-то подстригся и стал выглядеть лучше.

Она… вообще не ожидала его увидеть.

В Лондоне, на платформе 9¾, Рон, как куропатка, вытягивал шею, вертел головой и каждые пару минут сообщал громким шёпотом: «прикиньте, его нет!». И: «а вдруг его вместе с отцом! Ну… того!». И: «вижу Блейза и Тео, а его — нет!». Малфой опаздывал, но, видимо, всё же решил явиться. 

И теперь, глядя на него, Гермиона понимала, что, несмотря на все перемены, что-то из года в год оставалось неизменным — он по-прежнему вызывал это неприятное ноющее чувство в желудке. От которого то ли хотелось сунуть два пальца в рот, то ли ослепнуть, чтобы не видеть, как он корчит свои брезгливые мины.

Тем временем Малфой всё же соизволил _пройти_. Даже не повернув головы, лишь — снова — скривил свои чёртовы губы. Змеиное отродье.

Гермиона против воли повторила этот жест, уставившись на его профиль, а через секунду уже шагала по вагону в противоположную сторону, придерживаясь за стенки и хватаясь за ручки стеклянных дверей. 

_Раздражение_. 

Каждая чёртова встреча с чёртовым Малфоем вызывала _чёртово раздражение_. Само наличие этого жужжащего чувства внутри пробуждало желание впиться ногтями в ладони и разодрать их до мяса!

Спокойно. 

Гермиона не любила необоснованную злость.

Она очень редко позволяла эмоциям взять верх над привычной, вымуштрованной сдержанностью, которую воспитывала в себе восемнадцать лет. После событий прошлого года они с Гарри и Роном поклялись друг другу, что седьмой курс станет другим. Без войны, без страха. _Без ненависти_. Этому здесь больше не было места. Всё налаживалось. Гермиона получила письмо о принятии в старостат, Гарри всё ещё редко улыбался, но уже не был таким закрытым. Рон подсел на сладкое и подтянул астрономию. Они поклялись не говорить о том, что… настолько всех изменило. И чёртов Малфой _точно_ не стоил нарушения этой клятвы в первые же несколько часов пути в Хогвартс. В новый учебный год, в новую _жизнь_ , чёрт возьми! 

Малфой вообще ничего не стоил. А сейчас — тем более.

Ну, то есть… да, все знали — ему здорово досталось. И _да_ , об их чистокровной семейке уже несколько месяцев гремел «Пророк», и какой-то частью себя Гермиона даже ощущала крошечное эхо любопытства: _как_ он себя поведёт? Вернётся ли вообще в школу и, если вернётся, будет ли тем же похабно-дерзким и высокомерным выскочкой, каким был раньше, или навсегда останется той бледной тенью, которая неподвижно стояла у плеча своего растрёпанного отца, со смесью трепета и ужаса глядящего, как Волан-де-Морт сгорает в изумрудном пламени авады? Сейчас казалось, что Малфой застыл где-то _между_. Пустой взгляд, в котором слишком хорошо угадывались безжизненные глаза Люциуса — красивейшие глаза жестокой, плотоядной рептилии, — и надменно искривлённая линия рта, как трещина на породистом лице.

 _Такой_ Малфой ничего не стоил.

Поэтому — нужно успокоиться.

Вдох-выдох.

Она подумала об этом и всё равно влетела в купе, хлопнув дверцей так, что от лязга зазвенело в ушах.

Повернулась к застывшим Рону и Гарри. Чёрт. Теперь заметят. 

Рон не донёс до рта слегка смятый крепкими руками бумажный стакан и прекратил попытки отпихнуть от своей ноги ластившегося приплюснутой башкой Живоглота. Коротко переглянулся с Гарри, который только приподнял брови и отложил «Пророк» на столик.

— Что-то… случилось?

Конечно, заметили. 

Они ведь не слепые. Видят, как Гермиона усиленно пытается не хмурить лоб и раздражённо садится на сидение напротив, а потом со вздохом прикрывает глаза. Рон, полный неизменного участия, подался вперёд, отставляя стакан с соком в сторону.

— Давай, колись. 

Ей на колени моментально прыгнул кот, и она, пытаясь оттянуть ответ, осторожно зарылась пальцами в густую шерсть. Рукам стало тепло и мягко, покой возвращался медленно, неохотно. Живоглот тут же начал мурчать, как барахлящий мотор.

— Ничего, что стоило бы внимания, – бросила она и потрогала уголок рта кончиком языка. А затем фыркнула себе под нос и уставилась на пролетавший за окном пейзаж. Точнее — в мутное стекло, потому что зрачки её застыли. — Просто ерунда.

Солнце садилось, это успокаивало: свет становился мягче и мысли, мечущиеся в голове после встречи с Малфоем, отчего-то тоже. В поезде начали зажигаться лампочки. С ними всегда было теплее, уютнее. Скоро "Экспресс" должен был прибыть в Хогвартс. 

— Ну же, Гермиона! — поторопил Рон, заглядывая в лицо. — Тебя что-то расстроило. 

Голос его всегда был чуть обеспокоенным и высоко-гнусавым, словно вечно удивлённым. Необязательно даже от окна отворачиваться, чтобы убедиться, какие эмоции выражало сейчас веснушчатое лицо. До смешного нежное, как у девчонки. Нахмуренный лоб, частично скрытый под рыжей чёлкой, и напряженная линия подбородка.

— Сложно нам будет реагировать иначе на этих… идиотов, — неохотно бросила Гермиона. Живоглот громко мурчал. Холодный взгляд, уколовший в коридоре, постепенно исчезал из сознания.

И наргл с ним.

— Я встретила кое-кого из Слизерина.

Гарри тут же нахмурил лоб:

— Догадываюсь, кого.

— Малфоя?! — выпалил Рон, хлопая ладонью по столу. — Так он не помер?! Вот блоха живучая!

— Рон.

— О да. _Малфоя_. — Гермиона карикатурно приподняла подбородок, переводя на мальчиков надменный взгляд. Вряд ли было похоже, но Гарри без энтузиазма закатил глаза, а Рон громко заржал. Вот. Они не воспринимали его всерьёз. И Гермионе тоже не стоило. 

_Не стоило_.

— Он ничего не сказал?

— Конечно, сказал, Гарри. Попросил передать вам большой привет и пару канареечных помадок. 

— Правда?! 

— _Нет_ , Рональд. 

— Жаль, — вздохнул он. — Я бы не отказался от сладостей. Но… не от Малфоя, конечно. У них в Слизерине даже Берти-Боттс со змеиным ядом! Симус сказал. Блин, Малфой не помер, шок! 

— Господи, Рон, ты же на платформе умял четырёх шоколадных лягушек! — Гарри снова взял в руки «Пророк», Рон пихнул его коленкой.

— Да. Ну и что? Я целое лето ел сладкое, пока вы не приехали. Это здорово отвлекало от… от… — и резко сам себя оборвал. 

Гарри раскрыл газету, но так и не начал читать. Гермиона на мгновение застыла, а затем поджала губы и опустила глаза. Конец прошлого года, как голодная псина, неотступно следовал за ними по пятам — снова и снова, в каждом неосторожном слове или жесте. Одним обещанием «не говорить об этом» оказалось трудно отделаться. На самом деле, они говорили. Весь август, в Норе, собравшись вместе у камина и жуя сочные яблоки из сада Артура. Они говорили так много, что создавалось ощущение, будто пережили всё заново. Теперь оставалось лишь отпустить это и двигаться дальше. 

Всем было трудно. _Рону_ было трудно.

— Простите.

— Нет… — Гарри протянул руку и сжал его плечо. — Всё нормально. 

Гермиона ссадила с коленей Живоглота и села с другой стороны от Рона, крепко обняв его за локоть. Ободряюще улыбнулась им обоим.

И в очередной раз с огромным удовольствием отметила, что они тоже возмужали за несколько месяцев. Не только слизеринскому гадёнышу достался новый десяток дюймов роста. Рон стал шире в плечах, а Гарри — скуластее. И голос ниже. И — о Мерлин — у него на челюсти пробивалась щетина! 

_Мы совсем взрослые_. От этой мысли её улыбка стала мягче.

— А знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Рон после паузы, боднув Гермиону плечом. — Повезло, что меня там не оказалось. С тобой и Малфоем. Я бы ему... 

— Не городи чепухи, Рональд. Только драки в поезде не хватало. 

— Да. Начнём год со счётом в минус тридцать очков Гриффиндору, — мрачно пошутил Гарри.

— Как будто нас это когда-то останавливало…

Он перевёл на Рона многозначительный взгляд, но Гермиона выставила перед собой палец:

— Фактически он прав, Гарри. Но в этом году всё будет иначе, да? Мы ведь _договорились_ , — напомнила она с нажимом. Рон важно кивнул.

— Да. Мы с Гарри будем паиньками. Никакого Запретного леса, Тайных комнат, гиппогрифов, орденов… У нас отпуск. Ну а _ты_ всегда была паинькой, тебе даже стараться не придётся. Главное — давай нам списывать травологию.

Гермиона фыркнула, покачав головой.

— Ты же знаешь, что в этом году я буду старостой девочек. Староста девочек должна следить за тем, чтобы студенты прилежно учились. _Своим_ умом.

— Хорошо, что мы не девочки, — ухмыльнулся Рон. — _Нам_ можно списывать.

— Не думаю, что _ваш_ староста это одобрит.

— Джастин-то?! Джастин Финч-Флетчли?! В позапрошлом году после Квиддича он так упился в гостиной Гриффиндора, что заблевал общий туалет от порога до самого дальнего писсуара! Будто просто бежал и блевал вокруг!

— Это правда, — спокойно отозвался Гарри, не отрываясь от газеты.

— Клянусь! — заорал Рон. — Как будто запустили блевотный фейерверк в помещении! А потом он вырубился прямо на передвижной лестнице и она возила его с этажа на этаж, пока не привезла прямо к Филчу!

— Ты так радуешься, будто это что-то хорошее, Рональд.

— Было весело! В общем. Думаю, нам можно будет списывать. 

Гермиона вздохнула и ущипнула себя за переносицу. 

Несколько секунд в купе висела тишина. Рон почесал макушку. И уши, и щёки, а потом бодро пожал плечами:

— Они же всё уладили, правда? Дамблдор с МакГонагалл. Ещё полгода назад, да? Можно же выдохнуть?

Гарри оторвал взгляд от «Пророка», бросил на них долгий взгляд и негромко ответил:

— Да, Рон.

Гермиона промолчала. Вернулась взглядом к моховой зелени холмов и зеркальной глади реки, в которой отражалось заходящее солнце.

Директор и деканы все свои силы вложили в то, чтобы ученики смогли вернуться к обучению в Хогвартсе. И большая часть действительно вернулась. После победы прошло больше, чем полгода. Прошли зима и весна, и целое лето. Но поправлять Рона не хотелось. Поэтому она молча всматривалась в границу неровного горизонта и яркого неба с рваными белоснежными облаками. Вдали плотным рядом темнели деревья. 

Гермионе против воли вспомнились их с Хагридом вылазки в Запретный лес. Мрачные, страшные и… _запретные_.

Что будет в этом году? 

Вопрос так и повис в голове нескладным гулом. Руки крепче обхватили предплечье Рона. Ощущалось какое-то странное, слегка давящее чувство в груди.

Предвкушение… или страх? Сейчас всем было страшно, это трудно было не заметить. Даже на платформе в Лондоне. Все улыбались и приветствовали друг друга, но что-то в этих улыбках наталкивало на мысли о ночных кошмарах и попытках уснуть в душной комнате и сырой кровати. Но это пройдёт. Это пройдёт.

Должно пройти.

— Да, насчёт Малфоя…

— Рон, _хватит_ уже, — Гермиона строго нахмурилась, поворачивая голову. 

— Ладно, — покладисто согласился он, уставившись перед собой. И быстро добавил через пару секунд: — про канареечные помадки ты точно пошутила, да? 

Гарри очень громко вздохнул, а Гермионе неожиданно стало невыносимо, почти болезненно легко на душе. Так, как было всегда, когда до Хогвартса, родной каменной глыбы, пронзающей облака пиками башен, оставалось всего пара часов пути. Но магия ощущалась даже здесь. Просто… в воздухе.

Лондон был красив, но здесь эта красота приумножалась. Над поездом раскинулась невозможная, необъятная, залитая солнцем бесконечность с намечавшимися точками по-летнему ранних звёзд. 

Поезд нёсся вперёд, а небо, разукрашенное закатом, казалось то ли пепельным, то ли багряным. Таким, что глаз не отвести. И до зимы была целая жизнь.


	2. Глава 1

**_Глава 1_ **

Драко Малфой — драный староста школы среди мальчиков. Умереть и не встать.

Гермиона смотрела на МакГонагалл так, словно видела профессора впервые. Или, скорее, словно к затылку только что приложились чем-то тяжёлым. Железным. И теперь от места удара расходилась не боль, а раскалённый… ужас.

_Это невозможно_.

— Поверить не могу, — едва слышно произнесла она.

Видимо, недостаточно тихо, чтобы слова ускользнули от чутких ушей МакГонагалл, которая тут же подняла спокойные глаза.

— Во что вы не можете поверить, мисс Грейнджер? — голос тоже звучал спокойно.

Будто _вообще_ ничего особенного не происходило.

Будто это не Гермиона с проклятым Малфоем будет делить проклятую общую гостиную в проклятой Башне старост! Губы сжались сами собой, пока МакГонагалл размеренно продолжала вещать очевидное:

— В начале каждого учебного года директор выбирает старост школы среди девочек и среди мальчиков, о чем вы отлично осведомлены. В июле вы получили совой письмо-извещение?

— Да.

— И дали своё согласие вступить на этот пост. Вот оно, прямо передо мной.

Дала согласие.

Конечно, чёрт возьми, я дала согласие! — заорал внутренний голос. Гермиона сжимала руки в кулаки, перебарывая желание крепко обхватить себя за плечи и хорошенько пожалеть. Или _закричать_. Да, определённо, она бы сейчас закричала так, что всё проклятое крыло развалилось бы по камушку! 

Ей выпала честь представлять женскую половину школы.

Ей достался долгожданный значок старосты. Мерлин, она всю жизнь ждала, когда же у неё появится шанс оказаться на этой должности! А теперь…

Теперь Малфой _уничтожит_ все её планы. Уничтожит мечту стать наконец-то Лучшей. Так, как уничтожал всё! О, он это обожал — разрушать своим отвратительным поведением то, что люди кропотливо создавали _годами_ труда, собирая, как сосуд из мельчайших черепков. Он уже это делал! Ему даже не приходилось находиться с ней в одной комнате! Его здесь не было, а он _уже_ уничтожил её мечту!

Когда-то Гермиона сломала ему нос. Сейчас Гермионе хотелось его _задушить_. Было невообразимо приятно представлять, как пальцы сожмутся на его горле и… Мерлин, если бы Малфоя можно было выжать, Хогвартс захлебнулся бы в море самолюбия и отвратительной, почти болезненной уверенности в себе! 

Губы невольно сложились так, будто она хотела что-то сказать, однако не смогла заставить себя произнести ни слова. То ли потому, что она всё ещё была Гермионой Грейнджер, готовой справляться с любыми трудностями (даже если эту трудность зовут Драко, гриндилоу его задери, Малфой), то ли потому, что МакГонагалл смотрела на неё с таким невозмутимым _спокойствием_ , что в нём невольно просматривалась бесконечная усталость. Измождение. Просьба. Прошу вас, мисс Грейнджер. Не нужно усложнять. 

Внутри неё всё кипело, но… _Всем было тяжело_. Только поэтому Гермиона промолчала. В конце концов закрыла глаза и медленно выдохнула через рот. Нужно взять себя в руки. 

Мы взрослые. _Мы взрослые_. 

Они молчали несколько секунд, а затем МакГонагалл негромко прочистила горло и произнесла:

— Предположу, что вы в курсе ситуации Драко Малфоя.

— В курсе, — коротко ответила Гермиона, не опуская глаз. — Она мало меня трогает.

— Я понимаю вашу растерянность. И вашу злость, — добавила МакГонагалл, осторожно откладывая перо. — И понимаю, что изначально старостой мальчиков был заявлен мистер Финч-Флетчли, но с нами связались его родители. В этом году он не приедет на обучение, поэтому должность перешла мистеру Малфою.

Гермиона не сдержалась — её словно в спину толкнули. Она сделала шаг к столу. Спросила намного тише, почти отчаянно:

— Почему _он_?

— Спрошу снова: вы в курсе ситуации мистера Малфоя? Это ответ на ваш вопрос.

Да уж тяжело было пропустить эту «ситуацию» мимо ушей.

“Пророк” всего неделю как переключился с семьи Малфоев на обсуждение выигравших соревнования по скоростным полётам мётел Брай. И то лишь потому, что последние события, в которых были замешаны Малфои, вынудили всю магическую Англию вылизать кости каждого из них до состояния отполированного сияния. И даже Скиттер после смерти Люциуса говорить стало не о чем.

После восемнадцати обширных статей.

Считая и те, что венчали первые полосы, и те, что выходили по воскресеньям в “Еженедельных пророках”.

Гермиона не читала прессу — почти ничего, касающегося этой семьи. Ей рассказывали Гарри и Рон. Произошёл какой-то несчастный случай, после которого Нарцисса Малфой, по слухам, теперь была не в себе. Гермиону не интересовали новости с тех пор, как в начале лета суд Визенгамота приговорил к смерти Люциуса, который после поражения Тёмного лорда созвал единомышленников и вырезал нечистокровные семьи волшебников, словно скотину. Теперь ситуация Гермиону мало интересовала, как и сам Драко Малфой, который, судя по встрече в поезде, променял свою аристократичную бледность на бледность болезненную и обзавёлся заострившимися скулами да парочкой глубоких теней под глазами. 

Это всё. Её. _Не касалось_.

Человек не может всю жизнь безнаказанно творить черт-те что, прячась за отцовской мантией, как за юбкой матери, а потом неожиданно обрести всеобщее расположение оттого, что его семья получила по заслугам! Годрикова борода, так просто не бывает!

Тем более, Министерству удалось остановить весь этот беспредел. Можно без зазрения совести возвращаться к мысли, что Малфои в первую очередь — семейка хладнокровных, заносчивых слизеринцев.

Или то, что от них осталось.

Поделом. Жалость была неуместна.

Даже если закрыть глаза на то, что всю школьную жизнь пропитывало воздух между факультетами Гриффиндора и Слизерина. На это слово, простое, но всеобъемлющее. Неприязнь. Привычная, хроническая, порой до смешного предсказуемая. Холодной змейкой она разделяла гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев, сводя их контакт к необходимому минимуму. Даже _на это_ можно было закрыть глаза. 

Здесь же было другое.

То, что кипело между Малфоями и такими семьями, как Грейнджер, именовалось иначе. И носило иной характер. _Ненависть_.

Горячая. Тягучая. Густая, словно патока. _Вечная_ ненависть, взращённая стычками прошлых лет. А с годами она лишь подогревалась на медленном, однако оттого не менее жгучем огне.

— Он… знает? — Гермиона заставила себя говорить уверенным и спокойным голосом. Будто всё было под контролем. Будто в груди не кипело и не пузырилось. — Знает, с кем он будет работать? — Она сцепила перед собой руки.

Подсознание нашёптывало ответ: нет. Если бы знал, сказал бы что-то об этом ещё в поезде. Вряд ли бы промолчал.

Малфой? _Промолчал_? 

Он бы перегрыз Гермионе глотку прямо там, у стены. Или облил с головы до ног своим слизеринским ядом. « _Смотри под ноги, староста девочек. Вдруг кто-то захочет поставить тебе подножку на лестнице_ ». 

МакГонагалл нахмурилась, поправила крошечные очки на носу одним движением руки. Взгляд изучал лицо Гермионы. Стыдно было признаваться, но от того, что в её глазах явно виделась толика понимания, стало немного легче дышать.

— Мисс Грейнджер. _Былые_ конфликты с мистером Малфоем… никак не должны повлиять на ваши обязанности старост школы. Вы понимаете это, надеюсь? 

Гермиона расправила плечи, хотя особой уверенности не ощущала.

— Конечно, профессор.

— Ваши обязанности будут заключаться в том, чтобы работать… сплочённо. Старосты, как вы помните, — пример для подражания каждого ученика в Хогвартсе.

В таком случае, сохрани Мерлин Хогвартс…

Гермиона с мрачной решимостью кивнула в знак согласия, пытаясь успокоить яростно бьющееся сердце. Всё это никак не могло уложиться в голове.

Она должна уживаться с человеком, к которому питала настолько сильную ненависть, что порой становилось страшно — а не останется ли в ней это чувство навсегда? Не пустит ли корни в доброй и отзывчивой Гермионе, всегда предпочитавшей спокойно разрешать конфликты и часто примирявшей Гарри и Рона, когда те цапались из-за очередной мелочи. 

Интересно, как они отреагируют на то, _с кем_ Гермиона будет делить Башню старост? Нет, Рональд, это вовсе не изгадивший гриффиндорские туалеты Джастин Финч-Флетли, это Драко Малфой, из-за которого ты на втором курсе наблевал Хагриду целое корыто слизней. Это враг! Их враг.

Всего факультета. 

Всего мира, кажется. 

А МакГонагалл продолжала давить на воспалившуюся мозоль со спокойной размеренностью:

— В обозначенные дни вы будете патрулировать школьные коридоры с девяти до одиннадцати вечера, — она снова взялась за перо, постучала кончиком по чернильнице и подняла брови, заметив выражение лица Гермионы. Трактуя его по-своему. — В этом нет ничего сложного, не беспокойтесь. Вам позволят использовать стандартный набор безопасных заклинаний. Их список уже обозначен в Башне старост. 

— В Башне старост, — отрешённо повторила Гермиона, кивая. Нужно было составить план. Она _сохранит_ ясность ума. Чего бы это ни стоило.

Хотя кто-то внутри неё безостановочно, тонко вопил на одной ноте уже около часа — и замолкать не собирался. Наверное, это была… паника? Гермиона понятия не имела, что ей делать. Как себя вести? Будто время выходило, а она никак не могла решить, в какую дыру сунуть голову, ведь над каждой висела гильотина. 

Потому что.

Это же Малфой.

Малфой, привыкший выигрывать на контрасте, пока таскался на первых курсах с Крэббом и Гойлом. Пользоваться влиянием отца, ныне покойного. Малфой, за душой у которого не было ничего, кроме поганого яда и самомнения, которое в размерах превысило бы весь Хогвартс со всеми его башнями раза в четыре. Как с такими себя ведут? Что с ним вообще делать?

Подсознание услужливо предложило удавиться.

— Относительно графика… — МакГонагалл закончила заполнять пергамент и снова поправила очки. — Впрочем, это мы обсудим, когда придёт мистер Малфой, и я провожу вас в…

Он будто чувствовал. Будто стоял и слушал. Потому что дверь за спиной без стука отворилась.

И снова это отвратительное ощущение в животе, похожее на то, что Гермиона испытала, когда её метла впервые рванула в воздух на уроках мадам Трюк. 

Лёгкий приступ необъяснимой паники.

Точнее, вполне _объяснимой_. И злой. Если бы потребовалось, Гермиона смогла бы объяснить своё учащённое сердцебиение и ледяные подушечки пальцев. Но не сейчас.

Сейчас она едва переборола желание резко обернуться и метнуть в Малфоя яростный взгляд. Взгляд, который, как крик в лицо, донёс бы ему: я не боюсь тебя! Ты не уничтожишь мою мечту!

Шёл Малфой практически бесшумно, и Гермиона скорее чувствовала, чем слышала, как он приближается. Как _предвкушает_. 

Нет уж, сволочь. Не дождёшься. Я не потеряю контроль над ситуацией. Здесь мы на равных. 

Поэтому плечи непроизвольно распрямились, хотя от его присутствия начало жужжать в затылке, а пресс ледяного взгляда между лопаток вызывал желание обхватить себя руками и закрыться. Защититься. Потому что, даже молча, даже просто находясь за спиной, Малфой сочился _угрозой_. 

Вот оно. То, что _ещё_ в нем изменилось. То, чего в Малфое раньше не было. В груди от этой мысли стало холодно. Неужели... он тоже кого-то убил? 

Мерлин, какой бред. Профессор МакГонагалл бы ни за что не позволила Малфою вернуться в школу, будь он _преступником_ , как его отец. Гермиона заставила себя выкинуть эту глупость из головы. Быстро облизала губы и сцепила перед собой холодные руки. 

Она чувствовала, как он приблизился к столу. Профессор МакГонагалл следила за ним настороженным взглядом, однако с вежливой улыбкой. Создалось ощущение, будто Гермиона участвует в какой-то трагической комедии, эксперименте, который непременно закончится _плохо_. Краем глаза она заметила, что Малфой остановился чуть поодаль, и тут же повернула голову, уставившись на него, приподняв подбородок.

_Не боюсь тебя_.

Казалось, температура воздуха в кабинете упала разом на несколько десятков градусов, стоило их взглядам на секунду пересечься. И неожиданно душащая рука отпустила, позволяя вдохнуть. Так резко, что Гермиона растерялась.

Это просто Малфой.

Тот самый Малфой, что и в прошлом году. Ничего нового, ничего _серьёзного_ или стоящего внимания. Кроме того, что невооружённым взглядом было заметно, — ему _правда_ досталось. После войны что-то из его глаз будто… исчезло. Погибло. Закрылось, зачахло, как растение, о котором забыли хозяева. Горшок с ростком, который стал никому не нужен. От этого человека остались лишь дешёвая неприязнь, дорогой лоск да уставший, озлобленный взгляд. 

И цинизм. Чертово море похабного цинизма.

Он фыркнул так, будто не стоял перед заместителем директора школы. Так, будто учуял в происходящем какой-то фарс.

— Я опоздал, — сказал он и перевёл взгляд на МакГонагалл. — Профессор Снейп задержал меня в Большом зале. Сообщил, что вы и… _староста девочек_ , — последние слова он выплюнул, словно они шевелились ядовитыми пауками на языке, бросив ещё один быстрый насмешливый взгляд в сторону Гермионы, — будете ждать меня здесь.

— Мистер Малфой, — профессор кивнула, игнорируя этот тон и поднимаясь из-за стола. Стул сам отодвинулся и задвинулся обратно, поелозив ножками по каменному полу. — Вы почти вовремя. Я как раз начала вводить мисс Грейнджер в курс дела.

— _Очень надеюсь_ , что не пропустил ничего важного.

Господи, да ему плевать! Гермиона сильнее стиснула руки перед собой и не сдержалась:

— Всего-то _вводные по старостату_. Ничего важного, Малфой.

Он перевёл на неё глаза и пару секунд сверлил безразличным, почти жалостливым взглядом. Ей стало гадко. МакГонагалл достала палочку и приглушила в кабинете свет. 

— Нестрашно. Сегодня все устали, идёмте, я провожу вас в Башню. 

И торопливо прошествовала мимо них, постукивая каблуками.

Гермиона тут же последовала за ней, стараясь даже не поворачивать в сторону Малфоя голову, однако в глаза всё равно бросились крепко сжатые губы и выражение глубокого отвращения на лице. 

Чёрт с ним. Оставь это. Пусть кривляется, сколько угодно.

А Малфой смотрел, как эти двое выходят из кабинета и перебарывал в себе упрямое желание садануть кулаком по стене. Он не ожидал. Правда не ожидал. Увидеть здесь Грейнджер было сравнимо разве что со встречей с грёбаным дементором. По крайней мере, радости он бы испытал ровно столько же.

Надо же… а казалось, что после _всего_ удивиться чему-то будет уже невозможно. Не тут-то было.

— Мистер Малфой? — раздался голос из коридора.

С тяжёлым вздохом он последовал за старухой и грязнокровкой, моргнув, когда дверь в кабинет МакГонагалл захлопнулась за спиной с такой силой, что воздушная волна пошевелила полы мантии.

Теперь ясно, что за ирония была в голосе профессора Снейпа, сообщившего эту «чудесную весть». 

— Мистер Малфой, к сожалению, дражайший мистер Финч-Флетчли не соизволил порадовать Хогвартс своим присутствием, а посему его место в старостате займёте вы, как и было положено изначально. Я более, чем уверен в ваших силах. Надеюсь, знакомство с _коллегой_ вас не разочарует.

Знакомство с коллегой. Как же. Грейнджер была последней, кого он ожидал здесь увидеть. Конечно, первой мыслью было, что они подсунут ему какую-нибудь горячую когтевранку. Ну или, на худой конец, Сьюзен Боунс — в прошлом году она победила на закрытом конкурсе Теодора Нотта «Самая Сочная Задница Пуффендуя». Мерлин, да здесь мог быть _кто угодно_ … 

Но здесь она.

Драко хмурился, без труда ориентируясь в полумраке. Он чувствовал себя глупо-обманутым. Действительно глупо. Столько девчонок в школе, столько _хорошо учащихся_ девчонок. И… Грейнджер. Да вашу же мать.

Это было неправильно. 

Не окружение, нет. Каменные коридоры, лестницы, факелы и статуи. Тишина. Всё было привычно. В какой-то степени сюда было даже приятно вернуться.

Но то, что по правую руку от Драко шагала эта заносчивая сука из Гриффиндора, было неправильно. 

Впервые на его памяти они такое долгое время находились рядом, не огрызаясь и не поливая привычными оскорблениями. Вообще не говоря ни слова. Лишь слушая то, что вещала старуха.

Он был уверен, прямо в эту секунду они мысленно уничтожают друг друга. По крайней мере, _в своей_ голове он уже несколько раз приговорил её к смертной казни.

Давай, сучка. Взгляни на меня ещё раз, и я не посмотрю, что здесь декан твоего факультета.

Грейнджер, будто услышав угрозу, уставилась в спину МакГонагалл, хотя можно было поклясться: только что злобно косилась на Малфоя.

Он отвел глаза. Хер с ней. 

Просто. Хер. С ней. 

Несмотря на то, что старый маразматик Дамблдор решил проявить своё маразматичное чувство юмора… это ничего не значило. Они с Грейнджер не обязаны общаться между собой, будь они хоть старостами грёбаной Англии. Вот с придурком Финчем они бы точно спелись. Занудный задрот и… _занудный задрот_. Золотая пара уродцев Хогвартса. По будням они бы наперегонки делали домашку и вежливо поправляли друг другу галстуки, а по выходным... Малфой не знал. Может, закрывались бы в своих комнатах и дрочили на учебники по трансфигурации? Как развлекаются заучки? 

Да, с Финчем бы Грейнджер точно спелась. Но не с Малфоем.

Они бы никогда… они никогда не смогут нормально общаться. Это просто смешно. Ему даже показалось, что кто-то в груди гомерически захохотал.

Его демоны недовольно раскрывали глаза и поднимали головы, с хрустом потягиваясь. Разбуженные молчаливой злостью хозяина.

Нужно отвлечься.

Драко выхватывал только отдельные части монолога МакГонагалл, что эхом отбивались от стен, рассеиваясь в пустом коридоре, и думал о том, как он умудрился влипнуть в это дерьмо.

На самом деле, дерьмо началось ещё прошлой зимой и длилось до грёбаного лета. Но… об этом не хотелось вспоминать. Это время выжрало из него все силы и наконец-то соизволило закончиться. Малфоя будто протащили по битым камням на кожаном поводке, дождались, пока он выбьется из сил, почти сдохнет, — и только тогда бросили на обочине. Разбитого, измождённого до чёртиков, а теперь… _это_. Как можно прожить херов год бок о бок с грязнокровкой? 

Дышать с ней одним воздухом. _Сосуществовать_. 

Да они же с разных планет. Из разных миров.

Он, неторопливо вышагивающий, сунувший руки в карманы брюк и позволяющий мантии свободно колыхаться за спиной. 

Она, собранная, напоминающая тонкую холодную иглу, застёгнутая под самое горло на все пуговицы рубашки и полузадушенная своим красно-золотым галстуком.

Разные. Как и их кровь.

Что сказал бы отец, узнай он, что наследник династии Малфоев будет делить гостиную с грязнокровкой?

Наследник. От одного этого слова захотелось плеваться. От _наследника_ , как и от самого Люциуса, ни хрена больше не осталось. Жалкая тень былого величия.

От мысли, что внезапно пришла в голову, Драко против воли сжал челюсти.

Отец бы _высмеял_ его.

Наверняка процедил бы что-то вроде: «Как ты согласился на подобное? Или ты забыл, чему я учил тебя? Ты допускаешь в своё окружение _это_? Ты сам позволяешь себе запачкаться? Мой сын никогда бы не стерпел нахождение рядом с подобными ей… ни единой минуты». 

Голос отца звучал в голове, будто даже после смерти Люциус Малфой жил с ним. Жил в нём. Следовал шаг за шагом, не оставляя ни на секунду, наблюдая своими стеклянными глазами из черепной коробки.

Порой казалось, что так и было. Порой, когда вечные мысли и расчёты в голове сменялись голосом, диктующим ему. Указывающим. Направляющим. 

К чёрту. К чёрту это всё. Всё давно шло через задницу. 

Но разве в его, Драко, силах было что-то изменить? Серьёзно, он бы отказался от значка старосты? После того, как весь Слизерин узнал, что старостой станет _он_ , Малфой бы просто похерил такую возможность взять то, что принадлежало ему по праву? Так же, как её похерил Финч-Флетчли? Отказавшись, Малфой бы встал на одну ступеньку с ним, пошёл на попятную, заведомо проиграл. Нет. Хватит. Ещё один проигрыш — и он попадётся в капкан, который с лязгом оттяпает Малфою голову.

Ещё одного проигрыша он просто… не может себе позволить.

Ни за что. 

Никогда в жизни он не позволит гриффиндорцу пройти перед ним. Малфой не уступает дорогу. Не остаётся позади. Не смотрит в затылок красно-золотому галстуку.

Если бы он только знал, что старостой будет она, то… 

_То — что_?

Малфой скрипнул зубами. Он до сих пор оправдывался перед Люциусом. Перед призраком отца.

До сих пор.

Три месяца назад он поклялся себе, что изменит это. Что больше не станет. Что, что… Было целое море этих “что”. И море бессильной тоски. По чему? Он не понимал.

Понял только одно: Грейнджер опять косит на него краем глаза.

Малфой сжал губы. Терпи. Ему просто нужно попасть в свою комнату и остаться одному. В последнее время только это и спасало. В последнее… очень долгое время.

Старуха МакГонагалл остановилась перед портретом какой-то женщины, облачённой в шёлк, отвратительным цветом напоминающий желчь. Грейнджер тоже застыла, сцепив перед собой руки. Они у неё склеились, что ли? Не размыкала пальцы ни на секунду с тех пор, как он вошел в кабинет декана красно-золотых. 

— Фениксус. 

Пароль такой же банальный, как их гномьи мозги. Дама на портрете чуть поклонилась и с тихим шелестом отъехала вбок, открывая ход в узкий коридорчик с низкой аркой. Первой вошла профессор. Следом — Грейнджер. Малфой вдохнул и медленно выдохнул через стиснутые зубы. 

Ладно, Драко. Серьёзно. Держи себя в руках и… просто пусть она быстрее покажет тебе твою комнату.

Ободрённый мыслями о скором одиночестве, он вошёл внутрь, переступая крошечный порожек и скупо осматриваясь, почти не поворачивая головы. Этого вполне хватило, чтобы понять: гостиная была тошнотворно-уютной, хоть и необжитой. На секунду показалось, что всё здесь вот-вот разукрасится в навязчивые гриффиндорские флаги. Но нет. Всё было выдержано в достаточно нейтральном серо-бежевом цвете. Диван напротив камина, кофейный столик, пара кресел, россыпь обыкновенных картин с живыми пейзажами (к счастью, без неумолкающих портретов), чуть поодаль — массивный письменный стол и пустой книжный шкаф. 

Да уж. Недолго полкам осталось пустовать. Грязнокровка позаботится, чтобы добрая часть библиотеки перекочевала в Башню старост. Здесь вон сколько места для её драгоценных книжек… а когда закончится шкаф, есть ещё подоконник. Каминная полка. Пол, мать её. Вон там даже место для второго шкафа… 

Драко скривился. Он подумал, что если бы жил здесь сам, ничего бы не захламлял, оставил бы шкаф пустым, а камин — не разожжённым. Заброшенность притягивала. Будто добавляла… чистоты. И комнате, и взгляду. 

МакГонагалл остановилась около дивана, касаясь обивки кончиками пальцев и мимоходом оглядываясь по сторонам с таким видом, будто оформляла здесь всё сама. Он бы не удивился.

— Это гостиная. 

_Ценнейшая констатация факта_.

И вот она — злость. Знакомая, вспыхивающая за секунду. Просто на то, что МакГонагалл открыла рот, стоя здесь, около дивана, в Гостиной старост, залитой тёплым светом и наполненной тёплым воздухом. Эта злость вспыхивала случайно. Она жила в Малфое с прошлого года, и казалось, конца ей не будет никогда. Откуда ей было взяться в таких количествах? Он не знал. Но чувство было ослепляющим. Опасно чистым, не встретившим сопротивления. Словно яд, впрыснутый в кровь. Быстро гаснущий, но горящий, как…

В камине пылал огонь, и Малфою моментально захотелось затушить его. Чтобы стало темнее. Прохладнее. Спокойнее. 

Чтобы свет не душил, не забивался под кожу.

Здесь было так жарко. Чёртово пекло.

Он скользнул хищным взглядом по картинам на стенах и высокому потолку. За шесть лет он слишком привык к гостиной Слизерина, тёмной и прохладной. Успокаивающей. Такой… нейтральной. Где камень был камнем, а не фигурным архитектурным дерьмом.

— Лестницы справа и слева ведут в ваши спальни. Вещи уже доставлены. 

— Спасибо, профессор.

Малфой закатил глаза в ответ на негромкую грейнджерскую реплику, однако сам молчал, продолжая изучать взглядом каминную полку и часы над ней. Хотелось представить, что в гостиной он один. Получалось из рук вон плохо.

МакГонагалл нахмурилась. Прочистила горло.

— Ванная комната общая, наверху. 

Тут уже он не сдержался — плотно закрыл глаза, ощущая, как по позвоночнику протекает дрожь отвращения. Делить с ней ванную. Делить _с ней_ ванную. На этом моменте он ощутил, что терпение заканчивается. Очень быстро. 

— Здесь очень уютно, профессор, — голос Грейнджер. Такой искренний. Конечно, она в восторге от этой норки. А ему…

Нужно просто убраться отсюда. Остаться наедине с собой. Слушать голос в голове.

— Сраная помпезность… — почти не размыкая бледных губ. Почти мысленно. 

— Прошу прощения, мистер Малфой?

Он посмотрел на МакГонагалл — мельком, будто между прочим. Скользнул взглядом по старухиному лицу и сложил руки на груди, чувствуя, как подрагивают напряженные мускулы. 

— Всё прелестно. Ванная комната в башне это… удобно. Какое счастье, что не нужно каждый раз совершать поход по Хогвартсу, чтобы _принять душ_. Уже можно занять свою спальню?

МакГонагалл какое-то время изучала Малфоя сквозь стёкла очков, будто перед ней был не студент, а препарированная лягушка. Затем, видимо, не разглядев ничего её интересующего, со вздохом отвернулась и направилась в сторону письменного стола. Отодвинула верхний ящик.

— Здесь находятся бланки для заполнения вашего графика. Когда распределите между собой…

— Где моя комната?

Фраза закончилась как-то слишком громко в зазвеневшей тишине.

МакГонагалл сжала губы, смерив Малфоя долгим взглядом. Грейнджер нахмурилась, в точности копируя старуху. Впервые, кажется, за последние полчаса, посмотрев прямо на него. 

_Две идиотки_. 

Стало противно.

— Направо, мистер Малфой. И вверх по ступенькам.

Гермиона вздохнула, когда он бесшумно скользнул за её спиной и исчез в полумраке винтовой лестницы. Она уставилась в огонь и чувствовала, как внутри кружит медленную воронку коктейль из поистине неприятных чувств. 

Стыд, раздражение. В основном — стыд. 

Разомкнула онемевшие пальцы и несколько раз сжала и разжала кулаки, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. Под ногтями тут же закололо. Она не хотела ничего говорить, но всё же произнесла:

— Извините его. Малфой…

О, ради бога, какого она извиняется за него?

МакГонагалл подняла руку в останавливающем жесте. Гермиона послушно замолчала, утыкаясь взглядом в плотный свод мантии под её подбородком. 

— Всё в порядке, мисс Грейнджер. Ему сейчас очень непросто.

Конечно же. Как не вспомнить о дерьмовой ситуации в его семье, которая вдруг начала оправдывать его дерьмовое поведение. Почему бы и нет.

— Всем сейчас очень непросто, — прохладно сказала она, отводя взгляд.

— И, тем не менее, некоторым из нас тяжелее с этим справляться, — спокойно заметила МакГонагалл, заглядывая Гермионе в лицо. 

Она прощала Малфоя. Даже она. Декан Гриффиндора. 

Мерлин…

— Да, профессор.

— Вот и чудно. А теперь позвольте отдать вот что.

Она извлекла из открытого ящика стола две небольшие, похожие на маггловские, тетради. Гермиона подошла ближе, дабы рассмотреть их получше. 

— Что это? 

— Зачарованные дневники. Видите ли, старосты не всегда могут находиться рядом друг с другом, когда им может понадобиться решить какой-либо вопрос.

_И слава Мерлину_.

— Один дневник останется у вас, второй — передадите мистеру Малфою. Достаточно написать что-то в одном, чтобы это тут же оказалось на страницах другого. Очень удобно для совместной работы, — МакГонагалл с улыбкой наблюдала, как загораются глаза Гермионы. 

Она вертела волшебные дневники в руках, восторженно рассматривая то один, то второй. На минуту забывая, почему в груди неприятно саднит. Совершенно пустые желтоватые страницы с чуть обтрёпанными краями поглотили всё внимание.

Правда, ненадолго.

— Спасибо. Я отдам один ему. Если он… — Гермиона перебила себя и нахмурилась, исправляясь: — Я отдам.

Малфой _согласился_ быть старостой. Значит, должен исполнять свои обязанности. Иначе это было бы безответственно для человека, представляющего всех мальчиков школы. А зная Малфоя столько лет, она с уверенностью могла заявить: он никогда не позволит себе потерять лицо.

***

— Слышала, ты ужился с грязнокровкой…

Магия, поистине. Одна фраза — и аппетит испорчен. Драко медленно дожевал и проглотил тост. Потом коснулся салфеткой уголка рта и членораздельно произнёс, не поворачивая головы:

— Заткнись. Пэнс. 

После чего столь же размеренно принялся за овсянку.

Пэнси надула губы. А затем хмыкнула, переглядываясь с недовольным Блейзом, сидящим напротив. Настроение Забини уже пару недель оставляло желать лучшего. Начало учебного года ни у кого не задалось. После летних событий — в особенности. Малфой не вникал, если нужно будет — сам всё расскажет. Забини бесился, когда совали нос в его дела без веской на то причины. Даже если ты его самый близкий друг.

— Ешь свой завтрак, Пэнс, — буркнул он, постукивая костяшками пальцев по столу. — И не лезь к Малфою.

Чтобы Пэнс и не лезла к Малфою? Что-то из области фантастики, наверное.

Большой зал утопал в сияющем солнечном свете, от которого резало глаза. По сути, глаза сейчас резало от всего. Даже от мутной темноты под веками.

А всё потому, что Драко плохо спал.

Кровать оказалась неудобной, к тому же было слишком жарко: солнце, видимо, имело одну цель — раскалить Башню старост за день, превратив в чёртов крематорий. Помимо всего прочего за прошедшие дни слишком много мыслей рождалось и умирало в голове. Слишком много голосов сменило его сознание. Слишком много вспышек мелькало перед глазами.

А ещё у него раскалывалась голова. Каждую ночь.

До такой степени, что мерзкая тупая боль липла к вискам ещё полдня, жужжа, и он был уверен, что это от осознания: гриффиндорская заучка лежит сейчас в комнате, отделённой от его спальни лишь смежной ванной. Грязная, мерзкая Грейнджер. 

Вызывающая головную боль.

Слава великому Салазару, они не общались. Ни словом не обмолвились, не пришлось. Даже почти не виделись. А если и пересекались, то мимолётно, в гостиной. На пару секунд.

Во второй учебный день она просто оставила на журнальном столике составленный график учёбы и распределения факультетов. На этом их «сплочённая работа» подошла к завершению.

— Ну и как она? Такая же _деревянная_ , какой кажется?

От этой ревности в обёртке из-под плохой шутки виски скрутило очередным приступом мигрени. В груди вспыхнуло злостью, и Драко ощетинился.

— Я уже сказал тебе, — процедил он, со стуком отставляя бокал с тыквенным соком, и чувствуя, как аппетит окончательно умирает, — чтобы ты заткнулась и вместе со своими подколами шла…

— Тш-ш. Малыш. — Тонкие пальцы обхватили его предплечье, поглаживая ткань мантии и спускаясь по руке к запястью, касаясь его холодной кожи.— Я просто шучу. Шучу, ты же знаешь. Я в курсе, как ты ненавидишь её.

_О, нет_. 

Ты понятия не имеешь, _как_.

Пэнси не имела, действительно. Просто поелозила кончиком носа по его плечу и улыбнулась. Это почти не успокаивало, только раздражало. По какой-то причине в этом году она стала _невыносима_. Или проблема была в нём? 

Да плевать.

— Мне нравится, как от тебя пахнет.

Драко тяжело вздохнул, откладывая ложку. Понимая, что завтрак на этом окончен и больше в него не влезет ни куска. Чувствуя, как ладонь Пэнси пробирается на его бедро и поглаживает ногу. 

— Хочу как тогда. В поезде, — пробормотала она, пытаясь сменить тему. Поглядывая по сторонам. Фальшивая скромность, граничащая с хвастовством. Она _жаждала_ поймать на себе взгляды проходивших мимо девушек. 

Ни для кого давно не секрет, что они трахаются. Пэнс тащилась от того, что все знают.

Малфой усмехнулся, встретив взгляд Забини, который как раз подпёр подбородок ладонью, наблюдая за ними с долей иронии. Первого сентября он прикрывал их, стоя у двери в туалет и отгоняя первокурсников.

Трах на толчке “Хогвартс-Экспресса” — вполне себе в духе Паркинсон.

Но, стоит признаться, было недурно.

Он вспомнил её приглушённые кулаком визги, покачивающийся вагон и яростные толчки в горячее тело. Влажные звуки секса и собственные стиснутые зубы. Задница Паркинсон постоянно съезжала в раковину, поэтому пришлось прижать её к двери, удерживая на весу.

— Ещё мне понравилось, что вчера ты был чуть более… резок, чем обычно. — Её рука скользнула на внутреннюю сторону бедра, легко царапая ногтями ногу через ткань брюк, и Малфой почти нехотя взглянул на её полные губы.

Конечно, блин. 

Перед спонтанным трахом между травологией и зельеварением в коридоре встретить чёртову грязнокровку. Это явно не оставило Малфоя равнодушным. Разозлило и взбесило. То, как она даже не замедлила шаг, а только скривила свой тонкий невыразительный рот, когда он проходил мимо. Будто чувствовала _превосходство_. 

Зазнавшаяся дрянь.

— Почему ты молчишь?

— Он очарован тобой, Пэнс, — поэтично протянул Блейз, закидывая в рот сочную зелёную виноградину. 

Пэнс самодовольно приосанилась. Драко прохладно усмехнулся, качая головой.

— Да уж, определённо, — пробормотал, переводя взгляд туда, где на своих местах устраивались сёстры Гринграсс. Дафна игриво улыбалась Забини через стол, пока Астория что-то активно ей рассказывала, дёргая за рукав и возбуждённо тараща глаза.

— Уже пожрали без меня всё самое вкусное? — тайфун-Тео пролетел мимо них, приземляясь рядом с Блейзом и на ходу хватая миску с мясными пирожками. — Это моё. Благодарю. Всем спасибо, что дождались, ребята. Отличный командный дух! Слизерин!

— Ты копался, как черепаха.

— Да, Блейз. Не всем здесь плевать, как лежат их волосы, _Блейз_. — Нотт пошевелил бровями, посылая Паркинсон _Взгляд_ , сунул пирожок за щеку и быстро зажевал. На виске и челюсти заходили желваки. — Вы чего такие унылые? 

Драко только отмахнулся. 

Тео громко глотнул, снова непонимающе посмотрел на Пэнси:

«Чё с ним?» — спросил одними губами, и Малфой раздражённо вздохнул:

— Серьёзно, Нотт? Я сижу прямо перед тобой.

— Отстань от него, Тео, — рассмеялся Блейз. — Детка не в настроении.

Малфой закатил глаза и молча допил тыквенный сок. Пэнси снова прильнула к его боку. Погладила по груди, пока Теодор с аппетитом поглощал ещё один пирог, а потом возмущённо мычал набитым ртом, пытаясь вывернуться из-под руки Забини, который решил разлохматить всю его причёску, старательно уложенную на аккуратный пробор. Хотя, скорее всего, просто отвлекал от Малфоя.

Пэнс же говорила так тихо, что слышал только Драко:

— Идём к нам в гостиную. Сейчас там никого нет. Я… _подниму_ тебе настроение.

У неё были красивые глаза и красивые губы. Она ненавидела свой подбородок, но даже ямочка на нём была симпатичной. На это лицо, эту задницу и эту грудь пускала слюни большая часть Хогвартса, Малфой был уверен. 

Может, действительно? 

Увести её в гостиную. Отключиться от всего этого дерьма. Послушать тишину в голове, которую ненадолго приносил секс с Пэнси. Ну да, а потом опоздать на урок и выслушивать от Снейпа. Чтобы у стервы-Грейнджер появилось больше поводов смотреть на него _с превосходством_.

Нет уж. 

Он мягко отодвинулся, и её рука исчезла. 

— У нас трансфигурация через пятнадцать минут.

— Что, прости? — она едва сдержала смешок. — Драко…

Малфой поджал губы, жестом указывая на свой значок старосты. 

— Память отшибло? За мной теперь глаз да глаз. Я не могу вместо первого урока трахаться с тобой в гостиной Слизерина, будучи старостой.

Её пухлые губы обиженно оттопырились, и Малфой вновь ощутил накатывающую волну раздражения под рёбрами. Да уж. Недолго продлилось ощущение покоя и лёгкости.

— Завязывай доставать меня своими капризами, хорошо? — получилось произнести это даже более миролюбиво, чем хотелось.

Пэнси вздохнула, отстраняясь и возвращаясь к ковырянию вилкой в своем завтраке. Эта обида — ровно на пару минут. Уже на уроке она подсядет к нему и начнёт ластиться, как кошка.

— Зайду за сумкой в башню, — бросил он, когда Забини приподнял брови, стоило Малфою встать. — Увидимся на трансфигурации.

— Ладно. Монтегю передал, что опоздает немного.

— Хорошо.

— Ступай, Драко, и помни: мы — то, что мы едим, — изрёк растрёпанный Тео, забирая из миски последний пирожок. — Какое счастье, что эти восхитительные пирожки из нас ем только я… и чёртов Гойл.

Драко бросил быстрый взгляд на Пэнси, которая всё ещё старательно дула губы, а затем покачал головой и направился к выходу из Большого зала.

Осознание пришло с каким-то опасным удовольствием: его совершенно не парило, что сейчас чувствует Паркинсон. Она не его девушка. Просто секс на данный момент. Так же, как и несколько учениц из Когтеврана. И пара — из Пуффендуя. Слизеринок, которые побывали в его постели, лучше было не считать. Да и кому нужны цифры?

Их было много. 

Переспать с Драко Малфоем — это будто коснуться счастливой кроличьей лапки на херову удачу. Именно так сказал когда-то Блейз. А Драко запомнил, ему понравилось это выражение.

Да и тем более… плевать. Когда он трахался, он не думал. А когда он не думал, он чувствовал себя почти нормальным человеком. 

— Эй!

— Твою ж… Грейнджер! 

Она врезалась в него со всего ходу, приложившись лбом к грудной клетке, и почти отлетела в сторону, ударившись спиной о колонну. Не сильно. Даже не поморщилась. Только придержала ремешок сумки, а в следующий момент уже задрала подбородок, глядя на Драко, как на ядовитого жука.

— Осторожнее! — нравоучительный, слегка сбитый столкновением тон бесил как никогда. — Ты не один учишься в этой школе.

Густые каштановые волосы упали на лицо непослушной копной, и грязнокровке пришлось несколько раз дёрнуть головой, откидывая их назад. Драко чуть не фыркнул — насмешливо и зло.

А потом они оба застыли друг напротив друга, почти ощетинившись. Малфою казалось — он так громко жалел, что она удержалась на ногах, что это сожаление можно было _услышать_. Многое бы он отдал, чтобы поглядеть на растянувшуюся на полу Грейнджер.

— Сама смотри, куда идешь, — процедил он, брезгливо отряхивая невидимую грязь с мантии. Мельком глядя по сторонам, непроизвольно выискивая взглядом свидетелей этой встречи. Отличное начало утра. — Заразилась слепотой у своего дружка?

— Какое _остроумное_ замечание, — Грейнджер сощурила глаза, резким движением одёргивая мантию. — Как раз в твоём стиле.

— В твоей оценке не нуждаюсь.

— Не сомневаюсь. 

— Отлично.

— _Отлично_.

Он скривился:

— Вот и проваливай.

Затем снова показательно одёрнул одежду и уже сделал несколько шагов вбок, пытаясь манерно обойти её полукругом, когда Грейнджер резко повернулась, будто вспомнив.

— Ах да, Малфой.

Мерлин, таким тоном, будто вещает с трона. Хотя холод в его голосе был соизмерим с этим фальшивым грязнокровкиным высокомерием:

— Слушай, запомни одно, ладно? Не обращайся ко мне в местах, где нас случайно могут увидеть _ведущими беседу_. Я не хочу, чтобы мои друзья думали, будто у нас с тобой есть общие темы для разговоров, — прошипел он, останавливаясь, однако не оборачиваясь.

Он действительно вглядывался в пустой коридор, подсчитывая в уме минуты. Скоро урок, а значит, здесь вот-вот пройдут Блейз, Нотт и Пэнси. И ещё полсотни учеников. Нет уж, спасибо.

Грейнджер же, видимо, ничего не смущало.

— _Друзья_? — она приподняла брови. — Не могу представить, о ком ты. 

Ух ты! Это что, _и-ро-ни-я_? Драко гаденько оскалился, оборачиваясь через плечо:

— Ну, у тебя достаточно смутное представление о подобном. С твоим-то выбором. Нищеброд и очкастый…

— Твой выбор останавливается на двух недалёких идиотах, Малфой. Так что упустим это. 

Вообще-то, он уже несколько лет не водился с Крэббом и Гойлом, но внутри поднялось всё равно.

— Сначала ты пачкаешь мою одежду, а потом пытаешься язвить мне? — голос Драко напоминал утробное рычание, когда он всё же медленно перевёл на неё взгляд. — Пошла вон. Не приближайся ко мне ни на милю. 

Гермиона упрямо сжала губы, когда он снова уверенным шагом пошёл по коридору вперёд. И намеренно повысила тон, произнося:

— Поверь, во мне ровно столько же желания говорить с тобой, как и в тебе самом, но тут, вроде как, дело старостата, хочешь ты того, или нет.

— Чудно. Я в диком восторге.

— Не будь ребёнком! — крикнула она в удаляющуюся спину, а потом послышались её шаги. Она _действительно_ быстро шла следом, елозя одной рукой в открытой сумке. — Профессор МакГонагалл попросила передать тебе это, — а затем достала какую-то тетрадку, обгоняя Малфоя, и хлопнула ею прямо по своду мантии у него на груди. Он шарахнулся в сторону, на автомате прижимая тетрадь к себе. — _Не благодари_.

— Какого… — Малфой взял её двумя пальцами и скривил губы. — _Что_ это? 

— Это средство связи. 

— С кем? 

— Со мной, — она сложила руки на груди.

Давай, Гермиона. Всё идёт хорошо. Главное — не показывай, что от выражения его лица тебе остро хочется оказаться где-то _далеко_ от этого места. 

— Если вдруг что-то может понадобиться. Мы ведь стар…

— «Мы»? 

Она застыла. Кажется, Малфой вот-вот откинет голову назад и начнёт хохотать, как сумасшедший. 

Но вместо этого он бросил тетрадь ей в лицо. Конечно, она не долетела. Прошелестела страницами в воздухе и, некрасиво раскрывшись, упала под ноги.

— Ты сказала « _мы_ », Грейнджер? — он всё же издевательски хохотнул, проводя рукой по своим платиновым волосам, отчего на миг открылся правильный лоб, а затем снова частично спрятался за ними, спадающими с одной стороны чуть больше, чем с другой. — Забудь это «мы». Не смей больше подходить ко мне с подобной хернёй. 

Он покачал головой, разворачиваясь, а затем бросил через плечо, возобновляя шаг:

— А если ещё раз ко мне прикоснёшься — пожалеешь. Я не шучу, грязнокровка.

И зашагал по коридору, на этот раз не оборачиваясь.


	3. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021 год, глава полностью отредактирована.  
> Диалог из этой главы озвучен крутыми ребятами с канала Yunna Fanfiction! https://youtu.be/FP1c1icn_RI

_****_

Глава 2

Первый разговор за две недели — коту под хвост! 

Живоглот поднял голову и зевнул, поглядывая на Гермиону. Везунчик. Всё, что интересовало это животное — сон и еда. И в определённые моменты Гермиона отчаянно ему завидовала.

Она только что вернулась в гостиную. Тихо произнесла Жёлтой Даме пароль и, стаскивая с плеча на ходу сумку, направилась в свою комнату, стараясь даже не смотреть на лестницу справа, будто она вела в саму преисподнюю. Здесь было так тихо, что в груди появилось странное желание… пойти медленнее. Желание не идти, а _красться_. Словно Гермиона… не хотела побеспокоить Малфоя? _Серьёзно_?

Да что с ней _такое_?!

Гермиона резко остановилась посреди гостиной и нахмурилась. А затем подошла к письменному столу и с таким грохотом отодвинула тяжёлый стул, что Живоглот сорвался с диванной подушки и рыжей стрелой понёсся в сторону спальни. Вот так. _Услышь меня_.

Но… Снова зазвенела тишина. Видимо, Малфоя здесь действительно нет. 

С момента их встречи в коридоре у Большого зала прошло два урока. На второй Малфой и вовсе не явился; Гермиона подумала, что, возможно, он вернулся сюда, в Башню старост. Хотя… для чего? Вряд ли бы он возвращался, если бы _забыл учебник_ , например. Это ниже его падлючьего достоинства…

Она закатила глаза и осторожно придвинула стул обратно к столу. Такая ерунда. На кой чёрт она ей поддаётся? Но _сам факт_ того, что Малфой является частью старостата, уже две недели очень _странно_ влиял на её поведение. Недопустимо для Гермионы Грейнджер.

Она раздражённо поправила сумку на плече и отправилась в свою спальню. Живоглот уже тёрся у двери, выгнув рыжую спину, а как только Гермиона вошла, тут же по-деловому отправился на подоконник.

Эта комната ей нравилась. Она была небольшой, но приятно обставленной, начиная с кровати с красно-золотым пологом и заканчивая небольшой подставкой для обуви, полками для книжек с кованными уголками и креслом-качалкой, на которое был наброшен уютный шерстяной плед. В открытое окно залетал тёплый ветер, Живоглот ловил его мордой, растопырив уши и прикрыв зелёные глаза. 

Вот. Всем этим Гермиона должна была наслаждаться. Это — её лавры, её _награда_ за… да за всё! Сколько сил она вложила в саму себя и сколько сил вложила, чтобы помочь другим! Она заслужила это! 

Но вместо наслаждения внутри кипело негодование. Которое теперь ещё и дополнилось мыслью о том, _насколько_ Гермиона съехала с катушек, что не хочет, чёрт возьми, _шуметь_ , чтобы не беспокоить _Малфоя_. Прошло не больше двух недель, а она уже чувствовала себя уставшей и словно задавленной невидимым одеялом. Одеялом, которое душило её.

Мерлин. Такое чувство, будто это всё происходит не с ней. 

Она поставила сумку на небольшой столик и прошлась по комнате. Прямо сейчас нужно было начинать готовиться к следующей теме по травологии, она как раз охватывала исследования, проведённые на ростках бубонтюберов, а у Гермионы по ним предвиделся семестровый доклад, но она лишь остановилась у окна и уставилась на огромное поле для Квиддича. На пустые трибуны и кучку студентов вдали, у площадки, где мадам Трюк обучала первокурсников. 

Таких же, какими однажды были они с Гарри и Роном.

Когда Гарри и Рон узнали, кто заменит Джастина Флетчли на должности старосты мальчиков, они сначала не поверили.

Это было поздно вечером, в гостиной Гриффиндора, в тот же день, когда они приехали в Хогвартс. Официальное заявление о смене старосты пришлось на следующее утро, поэтому, когда Гермиона сообщила им:

— Это Малфой, — в гостиной повисла тишина.

Гарри просто уставился на неё через очки, так и застыв с белой пешкой в руках, не донеся её до нужной клетки, а Рон сидел с приоткрытым ртом и ждал продолжения.

— Чего «Малфой»? — наконец, спросил он.

— Новый староста мальчиков, — предельно ровным голосом сказала Гермиона, сжимая пальцами колени. Её жёг иррациональный стыд, словно она совершает какой-то недостойный поступок, озвучивая этот факт. — Им будет Малфой, а не Джастин Финч-Флетчли.

На этот раз тишина висела значительно дольше. А потом Рон откинулся на спинку кресла и громогласно заржал. Гарри не шевелился.

— Ты шутишь?

— Нет.

Он не глядя поставил пешку на доску и подался к Гермионе, переходя на шёпот:

— Что? Почему он?

— Родители Джастина связались с профессором Дамблдором, я не знаю, что случилось, но, похоже, он больше не будет… Рон, может, хватит?

— Прости, — утирая слёзы, проскулил Рон, — прости, Гермиона. Прости. Малфой — староста мальчиков? 

— _Именно_. — Рон снова громко хрюкнул, но удержал смех и теперь только жал губы и слезился глазами. Гермиона яростно откинулась на спинку кресла. — Вот бы и меня эта новость насмешила! Но мне не смешно, я _в бешенстве_.

— Как они могли назначить _Малфоя_? — возмущённо прошептал Гарри, поднимаясь с кресла. — Он же… это _он_ сделал всё, что сделал! Пожиратели добрались до Хогвартса из-за него! 

— Вы чего ржёте? — спросил высунувшийся с лестничного пролёта помятый и заспанный Симус.

— Ничего, — ответил Гарри нормальным голосом. — Извини, что разбудили. Ложись спать.

Симус моргнул, как сова, и кивнул. Рон, прижав кулак к губам, дождался, пока они снова останутся втроём, а потом покачал головой.

— Простите, я просто… но это же бред, нет? Полная ерунда. Гермиона, не смотри на меня так, я сначала подумал, что ты пошутила. Если честно, это всё ещё похоже на шутку.

— Они могли назначить, _кого угодно_ , — Гарри прошагал к камину, взъерошил себе волосы, а потом резко вернулся обратно, присел перед Гермионой. — Ты как?

— Не знаю, — честно сказала она. — Я… в ярости?

Рон неожиданно резко поменялся в лице и подался вперёд:

— Стой, ты что, _правда_ будешь жить в Башне старост с Малфоем?! 

— Господи, Рон, сколько ещё до тебя будет это доходить?

Снова повисла тишина, в которой Гарри раздражённо жал губы, видимо, осознавая услышанное, а Рон смотрел на Гермиону, будто у неё внезапно вместо головы вырос огромный ёлочный шар. 

— Я поговорю с ним, — наконец, изрёк он, решительно поднимаясь.

— О, _нет_ , — Гермиона схватила его за руку и усадила обратно в кресло. — Ты будешь сидеть здесь и слушать, что я говорю. 

— Мне не нравится, что ты говоришь!

— Мы можем пойти к МакГонагалл, — сказал Гарри, заглядывая ей в лицо. — потребуем, чтобы его сняли с должности. Мы же герои войны, можем…

— Малфоя тоже признали героем войны, Гарри. И сняли с него все обвинения. А благодаря его «ситуации», на которой все будто _помешались_ , он и стал старостой мальчиков. По их мнению, Малфой — жертва.

— Ну, с таким-то папашей… — вполголоса пробормотал Рон, протягивая руку к миске с леденцами. — Вот блин, а.

Гарри помолчал, потом бессильно ударил себя по бедру, расстроенно уставившись в огонь. 

— Чёрт.

Рон больше не смеялся. Он сунул за щеку конфету, нахмурил лоб и опёрся локтями о колени в клетчатых пижамных штанах. Комкая в пальцах обёртку, решительно сказал:

— Но он же помог нам. Во время битвы.

Гарри кивнул:

— Да. А перед этим чуть всех не угробил.

— Думаешь, он сделает какую-то гадость? 

— Малфою нельзя доверять, он завистливый кретин. А Гермионе придётся жить с ним в одной гостиной.

— Ну, ему хотя бы больше не капает на мозги чокнутый папаша… — Рон пару секунд задумчиво смотрел перед собой, потом поёжился, словно ему стало холодно. Повернулся и спросил у Гермионы: — Почему нельзя с ним поговорить? Я не буду его _бить_.

Мерлин…

— То, что летом Чарли научил тебя нескольким приёмам, не значит, что можно просто так бить людей, — по привычке сделала замечание Гермиона. Затем со вздохом покачала головой, — а ваш разговор ничем хорошим не закончится. Я сама справлюсь. Меня просто выводит, что именно он занимает место в старостате. _Он_ , а не… Невилл или… Терри Бут… да кто угодно!

— Терри Бут тоже козёл.

— Если он что-нибудь скажет… — пылко произнёс Гарри, — если хотя бы что-нибудь сделает, чтобы задеть тебя…

— Это же Малфой, — пробормотал Рон, чмокнув конфетой во рту. — Он говорит _только_ то, что может задеть. Не волнуйся, Гермиона, мы глаз с него не спустим. Погоди, а почему Терри Бут? Почему не мы с Гарри?..

Гарри пихнул его локтем.

— Мне плевать, что он говорит, — Гермиона расправила плечи и пожала плечами, — на Малфоя тоже плевать. Я мечтала стать старостой все школьные годы. Он у меня этого не отнимет.

Они оба коротко переглянулись, потом Гарри неохотно кивнул. Потёр лоб и снова настойчиво сказал:

— Но _если_ он что-то скажет…

— _Хорошо_ , Гарри. Я поняла.

— Просто сразу говори. Что бы там ни было, ладно?

— Хорошо.

— То есть, ты думаешь, мы с Гарри реально не справились бы со старостатом?

Гермиона с усталым вздохом уставилась на Рона, изломив брови.

— Я думаю, вас с Гарри Хогвартсу уже хватило, — сказала она и улыбнулась. Впервые за вечер.

А уже на следующее утро уверенным шагом шла к двери в комнату Малфоя. 

В конце концов, профессор МакГонагалл просила передать ему расписание и распределение факультетов, так что это определённо была вынужденная мера _взаимодействия_. Нужно же с чего-то начинать, да? 

Гермиона прочистила горло и размашисто постучала. Сердце частило, но она предпочла списать это на скорый подъём по винтовой лестнице. Не из-за придурка-Малфоя ведь она нервничает.

За дверью было тихо. Она подняла руку и постучала снова. 

Он тебя даже не выслушает, — подсказывал противный голосок внутри. — Скажет проваливать, и ты снова почувствуешь _это_ на себе. Как грязь. Его превосходство.

Она сжала губы и занесла руку в третий раз, когда за дверью раздались тихие шаги. Чёрт. Гермиона против воли выпрямила спину, но тут же одёрнула себя и разозлилась. Годрикова борода, сколько можно дёргаться! Хватит!

Первое, что она увидела, когда открылась дверь — растрёпанные платиновые волосы и след от подушки у Малфоя на щеке. Это… было немного не то, чего она ожидала. Она готовилась к _схватке_ , а не к сонно моргающему врагу всего Гриффиндора. Её брови поползли вверх.

— Ты что, _ещё спи_ …

Но прежде, чем она успела договорить, он со страдальческим стоном выдохнул и с грохотом захлопнул дверь. Гермиона застыла, уставившись в тёмную древесину. Это шутка такая?

Она хлопнула по ней расписанием.

— Что за детский сад, Малфой? 

— Пошла вон! — приглушённо рявкнул он.

— Я принесла график! Это в твоих интересах, ты долбаный староста!

Естественно, Малфой ничего не ответил. Ни через секунду, ни через пять, ни через десять. _Ублюдок_.

Гермиона ещё раз ударила по двери ладонью и в бессильной ярости сбежала вниз по лестнице. Наглый, противный слизеринский засранец! Чтобы ещё хотя бы раз она что-то ему принесла! Не то, чтобы кто-то рассчитывал, что этим утром у них заладится какой-никакой диалог, не то, чтобы ей _вообще_ верилось, что это возможно, но…

Пошёл он в задницу!

В гостиной она с громким шлепком бросила плотно сложенные пергаменты на журнальный столик, развернулась и отправилась в спальню за сумкой.

Он не слепой. Заметит, если захочет. А нет — так это и не её, Гермионы, забота. Малфой не маленький мальчик, чтобы следить за каждым его шагом.

Затем она вернулась в свою комнату, и время сожрало четырнадцать дней учёбы и пребывания в Хогвартсе.

Две недели. Они по-прежнему не общались. 

Это был их первый _настоящий_ разговор с глазу на глаз. Который закончился брошенным небрежно: «Я не шучу, грязнокровка». 

Малфой _запретил_ подходить к нему на людях.

Серьёзно? Будто она была прокажённой. Будто ей больше всех нужно, честное слово. Да она была только счастлива забыть о существовании этого заносчивого кретина. Кто-то думал, что в Малфое что-то изменилось? Что ж. Сюрприз-сюрприз. Он остался тем же, кем был всегда — _кучей аристократичного дерьма_!

На совместных уроках, — а их оказалось достаточно много, — он даже не смотрел в её сторону. Он вообще не смотрел. Ни в Большом зале, ни во дворе, ни в холле. Будто её не существовало. Лишь отпускал привычные огрызания, если кто-то из гриффиндорцев стоял на пути или случайно задевал его локтем. Каждый раз хотелось до боли закатить глаза, но с этим прекрасно справлялся Рон, который с тех пор, как узнал, что Малфой теперь в старостате, не спускал с него хищного взгляда, где бы ни увидел, комментируя почти каждое его действие. «Обжимается со своей Паркинсон». «В сумке роется». «Опять он жрёт!».

— Мы же на обеде, нет?

— Не мешай, Гарри!

Гермионе казалось, он просто жаждет, чтобы Малфой на него посмотрел — тогда бы Рон мог сделать что-нибудь _дерзкое_. Она не знала, что именно. Может, погрозить кулаком. Или плюнуть в него сахарной тянучкой. Но Малфой не собирался смотреть в их сторону.

С одной стороны, Гермиону радовало, что он так резво «забыл», что можно портить ей жизнь. Вероятно, в какой-то степени это была _победа_. Казалось бы — живи и радуйся. Занимайся старостатом. Готовься к урокам, помогай первокурсникам. Но с другой стороны, было странно. Будто в постоянном ожидании подвоха.

Оказывается, к негативу тоже можно привыкнуть и замечать его отсутствие. 

В любом случае, Гермиона убеждала себя: то, что они теперь живут через стену, не даёт никаких причин обращать на него больше внимания. Разве что не забывать накладывать запирающие чары на двери. Хотя, скорее Волан-де-Морт восстанет из пепла и навестит Гермиону в спальне, чем долбаный Малфой сунет сюда свой нос. 

Мерлин, одна эта мысль показалась дикой и отталкивающей.

Она моргнула и оторвала взгляд от поля для Квиддича. Боже, к чему забивать себе голову такой откровенной чушью? Забудь об этом кретине так же, как он забыл о тебе. Возможно, это лучший вариант для вас обоих. Возможно, Малфой в кои-то веке _прав_?

Учебник по травологии лежал на прикроватной тумбе, и Гермиона решительно направилась к нему. Опускаясь на постель и открывая его на нужной странице, она невольно попыталась вспомнить прошлогодние перебранки с Малфоем. Вспомнить, как они вели себя _тогда_.

Вот он, худой, с невыразительной фигурой и нелепо-белоснежными волосами вышагивает по коридору Хогвартса, а они с Гарри и Роном идут ему навстречу. Завидев их, уголки его губ ползут вниз.

— Заблудились, нищеброды? 

— Заткнись, Малфой. Слабо молча пройти мимо? — огрызается Рон. 

— Издеваешься, Уизли? Пройти мимо такой вони? Да у меня глаза слезятся от одного твоего вида. 

— Какой же ты урод, — Гермиона хватает друзей под руки и тащит вперёд. А Малфой кривится лишь сильнее.

— Иди ты, Грейнджер. 

Проходя мимо Малфоя, она уничтожает его взглядом.

— Беги, папочке пожалуйся. 

Он кривится и уходит в противоположную сторону, бросив ещё какую-то гадость им вслед. 

И это казалось вполне нормальным, потому что практически ничего не значило.

Но… это бы ничего не значило и сейчас. Ничего ведь не изменилось. Они просто _взрослые_. 

Живоглот заскучал: спрыгнул с подоконника, мурлыкнул и устроился у Гермионы под боком, похлопывая пушистым хвостом по покрывалу. Она вздрогнула, осознав, что не прочитала ни слова, водя взглядом сквозь страницы учебника. Нахмурилась и постаралась сосредоточиться на правилах обращения со зрелым плодом бубонтюбера. 

_Его глаза стали старше_.

От этой мысли ей сделалось не по себе. В начале лета умер Люциус. 

Увидев новость на страницах «Ежедневного Пророка», в первую секунду Гермиона ощутила острую, разрывающую и совершенно неожиданную для себя жалость. Она быстро угасла, потому что… ну, это был Малфой. Мерзкий хорёк и его семья чистокровных сволочей. Но эта секунда… Утрату родителя Гермиона, наверное, могла понять. Любой бы мог. Она ведь тоже почти потеряла своих отца и мать после того, как собственноручно лишила их памяти. Но после битвы Дамблдор вернул их. У неё была _настоящая_ , любящая семья, за которую она готова была вытерпеть любое испытание.

А смерть Люциуса…

Это могло уничтожить Малфоя.

И мало того. Гермионе _хотелось_ , чтобы это его уничтожило. Сломило. Чтобы ему было так же хреново, как когда-то было ей.

Однако нет. Он не был сломлен. Наоборот, по-прежнему самоуверен и жесток. Это читалось в его глазах. Серых. Дождливых. Полных презрения до хрустальных краёв. И это действительно пугало. Потому что если смерть того, кто был для Малфоя всем, не разбила его, тогда что могло разбить? 

Бессмертный враг — наихудший враг. 

Взгляд упал на торчащие из сумки дневники, и Гермиона решительно сжала губы. Гриндилоу его подери! У неё поручение от декана. Профессор МакГонагалл думала, что они давно сработались, чёрт возьми. А Гермиона не могла долбаный дневник ему всучить! Какой же бред! Нужно просто встать, подойти к нему и…

Будто в ответ на её мысли, дверь за портретом Жёлтой Дамы открылась и приглушённо хлопнула: Малфой вернулся, где бы он ни был.

Гермиона сжала учебник в руках и зло уставилась на свою дверь.

Не подходить к нему на людях? Отлично. В их гостиной посторонних нет. 

Захлопнув книгу с таким громким звуком, что Живоглот недовольно фыркнул, Гермиона уверенно встала с кровати. Ничего не изменилось. Всё так же, как и три года назад. И она может общаться с ним точно так же, как когда-то. Если захочет, может снова бросить ему в лицо «какой же ты урод!». И это будет крошечным шагом в привычную стабильность. В нормальность. «Нормальность» Малфоя, конечно — она всегда в корне отличалась от нормальности любого другого человека. 

Пусть только попробует не принять проклятый дневник. Это _старостат_. И у старост есть обязанности, от которых Малфой агрессивно уклонялся. Из всего, что он соизволил сделать — нацепил чёртов значок на отворот мантии. Терпеть это дальше Гермиона была не намерена. 

Ободрённая, она выхватила дневники из сумки, открыла дверь и быстро пошла по ступенькам. Снова чёртовы ступеньки… от которых сердце то и дело норовит ускорить ход.

Дело, определённо, в ступеньках.

А не в кретинском Драко Малфое. Не в том, с кем она знакома почти всю жизнь. Не в том, с кем связаны её самые… унизительные воспоминания. 

Она остановилась на лестнице так резко, будто врезалась в невидимую стену. 

Малфой сидел на диване. Листал пергаменты с очередными обновлёнными графиками ещё на две недели вперёд, закинув длинные ноги на кофейный столик, чуть опустив голову. Начищенные туфли как раз там, где недавно лежали бумаги. Он слегка покачивает ногой.

Гермиона моргнула. 

Откуда в ней вообще появилась эта дурацкая мысль, что он источает _угрозу_? Из его головы не лезут острые рога, а кожа не покрывается шерстью. На диване сидит всё тот же мальчишка из прошлого. Слишком громко говорящий и слишком криво ухмыляющийся.

Просто теперь он стал немного старше. Теперь он переполнен чем-то, что было почти невозможно рассмотреть. То ли усталость, живущая сейчас в каждом ученике и преподавателе Хогвартса, то ли безнадёжная, затхлая тоска. Рон, глядя на Малфоя, мечтал поймать его взгляд, а Гермиона… просто стояла и смотрела, не мечтая ни о чём. Неожиданно, её охватило любопытство. Просто потому, что раньше никогда не доводилось посмотреть на него… вот так.

Она нахмурилась и слегка наклонила голову, изучая его профиль. Это было _неловко_. И вид расслабленного Малфоя несколько обескураживал. Разве не она минуту назад собиралась подойти, швырнуть дневник ему в лицо так же, как это сделал он, собиралась высказать ему всё, что она думает о его поведении и роли в старостате? Но… вместо этого она получила _Малфоя_ , которого никогда не видела. И это…

Мерлин, да об этом ведь всё равно никто не узнает. Разве в своих врагах не нужно уметь замечать любые мелочи? Это был такой фальшивый блеф перед самой собой, что Гермиона скривилась и отвела взгляд. Медленно выдохнула, глядя на чернильницу, стоящую на письменном столе. Подумала: _это полный идиотизм_. А потом сжала дневник пальцами и… осторожно вернулась глазами к Малфою.

Она не раз видела, как на него таращатся девчонки в школьных коридорах.

Что в нём особенного? Волосы? Такие же, как у сотен тысяч людей. Падают на лоб, касаются тёмных бровей. Возможно, разве что контраст волос с чёрной мантией действительно притягивал взгляд. Линия челюсти раздражённо напряжена. Видимо, не все дни, указанные в графиках, его _устраивали_. Захотелось злорадно улыбнуться, и губы Малфоя сжались, словно он услышал её мысли. Если бы услышал, Гермиона бы точно послала его к дьяволу, а не смотрела, как солнце бросает лучи на светлую кожу скулы и щеки, отчего Малфой хмурится и щурит глаза. Интересно… какие у него глаза, когда они не смотрят с привычным раздражением и ненавистью. Такое вообще бывает?

Мерлин, конечно, такого не бывает. Если и есть человек, на которого он не смотрит с неприязнью, то он наверняка живёт в отражении его зеркала. А теперь просто выйди из тени лестницы, подойди к нему и вручи чёртов дневник, Гермиона! 

Малфой ей этого не позволил: поднял руку, проводя по волосам, убирая их со лба. Гермиона наблюдала, как они, похожие на жидкую платину, протекают между его пальцами и ложатся обратно. Мысль о том, что наощупь они, должно быть, невероятно мягкие, разозлила по-настоящему. Это уже слишком. 

И что с того, что гадёныш стал действительно красивым? В этом нет его заслуги. _Природа_ одарила его этой фигурой, этим лицом, этими волосами. Даже формой рук. В нём было болезненно-красиво всё, кроме взгляда. Презрительного и оттого — уродливого. Эта привычка смотреть с пренебрежением сквозь человека, будто того не существует вовсе, очень раздражала. А после войны, помимо того, что взгляд стал ещё более пустым, он стал… отсутствующим. Будто его хозяин мёртв.

Глаза цвета мутного льда и серого неба во время дождя. Слишком много поэтики для Гермионы, однако это было первым, что пришло на ум. Мутный лёд тоже мог бы быть красивым, если бы не дышал этой гадкой насмешкой, что прибивала её к земле. Даже сейчас.

 _Сейчас_?!

Гермиона застыла с приоткрытым ртом, чувствуя, как медленно холодеет от ужаса кончик языка.

Малфой смотрел прямо на неё.

Он видел, как она… в открытую рассматривала. Вот же блин!

— Грейнджер… — протянул он елейным голосом, который едва не сжёг Гермионе внутренности.

Она сглотнула, набирая в лёгкие воздух. Годрикова борода! Не смей вести себя так, будто тебя застали врасплох! Расправь плечи, Грейнджер, и сойди уже с этой проклятой ступеньки. Она подняла подбородок и вышла вперёд, окунаясь в свет гостиной. Делая несколько слишком уверенных шагов под насмешливым взглядом. Останавливаясь у окна и сжимая подоконник пальцами свободной руки так, что заныли суставы.

Малфой в свою очередь сложил пергаменты пополам и отбросил на кофейный столик, опуская ноги на пол. Медленно, будто играючи.

— Что ты там, мать твою, делала?

Его голос в одно мгновение стал сухим. Оставалось лишь удивляться, как он им не давился.

— Спускалась в гостиную, если ты не заметил.

Собственный тон понравился ей. Несмотря на всю ту чушь, что била в её грудную клетку изнутри, он не выражал почти ничего, кроме раздражения.

— Я заметил, что ты таращилась на меня, Грейнджер. Пялиться на людей из своей норы — не комильфо. Мамочка не учила?

Она задохнулась. Злость предала уверенности, поэтому она почти зашипела в ответ:

— А твой папочка… — но Малфой перебил её, зарычав сквозь зубы:

— Заткнись! Не смей о нём говорить.

Она действительно замолчала, проглотив окончание фразы, а потом слегка наклонила голову и прохладно улыбнулась Малфою. Это была улыбка Как Видишь Мне Известны Твои Слабые Стороны. Он сверлил её прямым взглядом, мрачнея с каждой секундой.

— Я хотела сказать, что, как видно, вежливости ты до сих пор не обучен, — закончила Гермиона, спокойно отвечая на этот взгляд.

Малфой прищурился. 

Оттолкнулся от дивана обошёл её полукругом, рассматривая, как животное в маггловском зоопарке. Потом остановился напротив, у книжного шкафа, засунув руки в карманы штанов. Мантия спускалась по гибкой спине, касаясь ног.

Сейчас он не хотел начинать спор. Ему было лень. Лень даже просто открывать рот. Однако всё же заставил себя процедить:

— Какого чёрта тебе нужно? Проверяешь, нашёл ли я твой очередной маленький подарок? — он бросил неприязненный взгляд в сторону журнального столика. — Нашёл. И, знаешь. С тем же успехом ты могла бы им подавиться.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Он раздражённо фыркнул.

— Меня снова не устраивает половина из того, что там написано. Кто вообще составляет эту белиберду?

— Да будет тебе известно, этим занимается профессор МакГонагалл.

— Гм. Почему я так и думал? Возможно, потому, что только эта старуха плевать хотела, что её вонючий график мне не подходит? Если бы Снейп составлял расписание…

— Так может, стоит высказаться по этому поводу _Снейпу_ , а не _мне_ , Малфой? — ехидно протянула Гермиона.

Небольшая пауза, возникшая после её слов, едва не заставила поёжиться.

— Не заговаривайся, грязнокровка.

Он произнес это почти спокойно, лишь сжав челюсти немного сильнее, чем обычно. _Псевдовзгляд_ опустился на зажатые в тонких руках тетради, однако вернулся к лицу, предоставляя ненавистной _ей_ самой озвучивать причины вторжения в его кратковременный покой.

— Я пришла отдать тебе зачарованный дневник.

Он фыркнул, приподняв бровь.

— Ещё одна _приятная_ мелочь, которую ты можешь затолкать себе в зад, хорошо? — и развернулся, собираясь вернуться на мягкие подушки дивана.

Разговор и так длился слишком долго. Начинали ныть виски.

— Не будь ребёнком, Малфой. Это необходимо иметь старосте.

Он скривился. Глубже засунул руки в карманы так, что сквозь ткань чётко обозначились костяшки.

— На кой он мне?

— Я уже объяснила тебе днём. Профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что если что-то понадобится, через него всегда можно связаться друг с другом, — раздражённо отчеканила Гермиона, хотя то, что Малфой _минимально_ шёл на контакт её слегка ободрило. Он хотя бы _слушал_. Хмурился, но слушал.

А потом вздохнул. Передёрнул плечами.

— Ты — грёбаная прилипала, Грейнджер.

— Прости?

— Вдолбила себе в голову. Будешь бродить за мной с этими… тетрадками до конца дней?

— Нет вообще-то. Надеялась, что полезность их использования дойдёт до тебя немного _раньше_. 

— Ты считаешь, что я, пребывая в здравом уме, решу написать тебе записочку?

Она сложила руки на груди и посмотрела со всей строгостью, на которую была способна — это позабавило его.

— Если ты считаешь, что _я_ получаю удовольствие от общения с тобой, ты глубоко ошибаешься, Малфой. Дневники дают возможность не встречаться с тобой _лично_ каждый раз, когда мне нужно что-то сообщить. Ты очень облегчишь задачу нам обоим, если прекратишь вести себя как _баран_ и возьмёшь чёртов дневник! — последнюю фразу она сказала достаточно громко, резким движением протягивая тетрадь, которая так и застыла в воздухе. Малфой смотрел в глаза, и никуда больше. — Мне плевать, что ты с ним сделаешь, можешь пойти к хижине Хагрида и скормить его соплохвостам, но это уже будет не моей заботой. 

Он усмехнулся. Так, что её это моментально взбесило ещё сильнее.

— Можешь не стараться, Грейнджер. Здесь за многословность баллы не начисляются.

— Я даже не начинала _стараться_ , Малфой. Просто пыталась объясняться так, чтобы до тебя _дошло_ , — она иронично вздёрнула вверх уголки губ. 

Его взгляд тут же стал холоднее, растеряв всю насмешку. Рука с дневником упрямо поднялась выше.

— Это твоё.

Малфой даже не пошевелился. Какое-то время оба напоминали нелепый памятник Воплощённому Упрямству. Поступаться не собирались ни он, ни она.

В конце концов, Гермиона ощутила, как начинает болеть рука. Было велико искушение швырнуть дневник Малфою в лицо, как он — утром. Но это мало вязалось с тем, что МакГонагалл назвала «попытаться найти общий язык». Тем более, он бы не долетел. Поэтому она бросила тетрадь на подоконник, раздражённо вздыхая и борясь с желанием закатить глаза. Разговор длился не более пары минут, а ей уже хотелось отойти, хотя оба находились по разным углам гостиной.

Ей просто нужно быть дальше.

В своей спальне.

В гостиной Гриффиндора.

В Лондоне.

Ей странно говорить с ним. Ему странно говорить с ней. Всё уравновешивала только хроническая злость и раздражение, пропитывающее воздух, как едкий дым. И каждый из них, наверное, понял: это первый их настолько затянувшийся разговор. А ещё Гермиона поняла, что в этот самый момент начинала медленно ненавидеть старостат.

Он не отрывал от неё холодных глаз, лишь мельком проследив взглядом за дневником, который теперь лежал на подоконнике. Нога, которой Грейнджер притопывала, привлекла его внимание, и Драко, нахмурившись, отследил линию бедра под плотными джинсами. Затем — колена, опускаясь вниз, к щиколотке. Грязнокровка надела кроссовки. Нога небольшая и, наверное, лучше смотрелась бы в другой обуви.

Малфой зачем-то на секунду представил изгиб ступни Грейнджер в туфлях на каблуке, что так часто носила Пэнси. С тонкой шпилькой и платформой. Грейнджер была бы немного выше и, вероятно, доставала бы своим носом до его подбородка. Если бы стояла для этого достаточно близко.

 _Достаточно близко_?

Совсем крышей двинулся. Может быть, ещё и представишь себе, как трахаешь поганую грязнокровку прямо в них?

Салазар всемогущий. А это здесь при чём?

Он тут же успокоил себя тем, что всё дело в Пэнс. Её туфли нехило так заводили. Она надевала их только для него. Они ассоциировались с её сдавленными криками и стонами. Царапали шпильками его бёдра, плечи или ягодицы. Но Грейнджер была последней, кого можно было в них представить.

Острый прилив отвращения к себе заставил отвернуться, уставиться в камин и шумно выдохнуть. Лёгкие сжались, внутри зажужжало необходимостью пойти, умыться, содрать с себя чёртову одежду и постоять под горячим душем. Чтобы ощутить, как ещё чуть-чуть — и кожа начнёт _плавиться_. Распадаться на молекулы. А мыслей, подобных этим, в голове нет. Пока он не простит себе нахождение с грязнокровкой в одной комнате.

Намылить глаза и тереть, отмывая от мерзкой грязи свой взгляд.

Какого он вообще уставился на её ногу?

А Грейнджер опять смотрела — он чувствовал.

Твою ж… что здесь происходит? Сначала таращилась на него из-за угла, пока он не заметил. Теперь они уже с минуту молча стоят друг напротив друга и ждут… _чего_?

Драко ощутил новый приступ раздражения. Эта дрянь бесила его, даже когда молчала. Он думал, что после войны станет иначе. Но война ничего не изменила между Гриффиндором и Слизерином. Они вынужденно помогли друг другу, потому что иначе бы сдохли _все_. И теперь… всего этого будто не было. 

Он сам не понял, зачем спросил:

— Что ты делала на лестнице?

Грейнджер моргнула. Малфой почти ощутил колебание воздуха. Почувствовал, как под кожей начинает колоть. Снова. Снова эта злость от повисшего молчания, которой Драко не мог дать чёртов выход.

Зубы сжались. Прошло ещё с полминуты тишины.

— Что ты. Делала. На сраной. Лестнице? — повторил, чувствуя, что если не скажет что-то сейчас же, то просто разорвётся от ярости. Не отрывая глаз от камина, ощущал, как ускоряется дыхание, пока Грейнджер с вызовом поднимает голову и облизывает губы.

Он приковался взглядом к каменной кладке и начал медленно считать выложенные полукругом кирпичи. Два. Четыре. Шесть…

— Спускалась в гостиную.

Семь, восемь…

 _Дрянь_.

— Не ври, грязнокровка.

— Да ты способен хоть на что-то кроме вечных оскорблений, Малфой? — воскликнула она вдруг.

Наверное, это и заставило его развернуться к ней лицом. В глотке словно разорвался нервный клубок. Он рывком вытащил руки из карманов, и ткнул в неё пальцем:

— Ты грязь, Грейнджер! Ты такая грязь. Одно твоё присутствие _пачкает_ , — выпалил, ощущая лёгкий отголосок облегчения в груди. — Это _ты_ не способна больше ни на что, кроме самоудовлетворения на лестнице, подглядывая за мной, — и скривился, глядя в застывшее в немом изумлении лицо перед собой.

Здесь было противно находиться. Хотелось либо убрать отсюда её, либо себя. Второе стало казаться куда реальнее. Поэтому он резко развернулся, направляясь к двери. Сейчас ему нужен Блейз и его понимающий взгляд. Понимающее молчание. А ещё Пэнси и её проклятые туфли.

— Фу! — голос Гермионы вмиг сорвался на крик, догоняя Малфоя. — Да что ты _несёшь_ , идиот?! Не смей даже предполагать подобное! Это… это гадко.

Слова стальными шариками ударились о его спину и плечи, падая к каблукам начищенных туфель. Драко медленно развернулся. А затем внезапная ухмылка растянула его губы.

Гермиона чувствовала, как жар заливает её щеки. Унижение. Смущение. Злость. От этих эмоций у неё начинали трястись руки.

— _Гадко_? — и вдруг Малфой посмотрел прямо на неё. В глаза. Не мимо, как обычно.

Сердце остановилось на какой-то момент. Малфой будто коснулся взглядом оголенного нерва где-то в её позвоночнике, отчего по спине пробежали мурашки.

— Скажи это тем, кто стонет моё имя каждую ночь. Подо мной. На мне. В своих снах. — Что? Он не собирался этого говорить.

Грейнджер ещё сильнее задрала подбородок, но губы ее задрожали, и Малфой ощутил толику удовлетворения.

Правильная Грейнджер. Смотри, слушай. _Услышь меня_.

— Господи, заткнись! Ты отвратителен.

Драко улыбнулся. Он получал удовольствие от того, каким она его видела. Он делал хуже. Знал, что делал хуже. Замечал это в её глазах. Но иначе он не хотел. Издевался, почти намеренно. Это доставляло несколько извращённое… не удовольствие, нет.

Удовлетворение. Тяжёлое и не приносящее облегчения. Но оно зудело под кожей, дёргая за язык.

В мозгу кипела такая каша.

Грязнокровка. Её обвиняющий взгляд. Какого хрена? Зачем?

Просто пусть заткнётся, иначе его голова сейчас разорвётся на части.

Но Грейнджер стояла на месте, упрямо сжав кулаки и губы. С пылающими щеками. Какое запоздалое проявление смелости. Особенно если брать в расчёт то, что он заметил, как её трясёт. Но ответить на это ей было нечего.

_Уберись. Уйди отсюда._

— Да что это я... Всё равно ты не поймёшь, — Малфой обернулся к ней всем телом, складывая руки на груди и принимая расслабленно-равнодушную позу. — Ты либо совершенно фригидная, либо и вовсе _девственница_.

Нужно было быть слепым, чтобы не заметить, как напряглось её тело. Она сделала резкий шаг вперёд, будто готовилась ему врезать за то, что он несёт. Он, кстати, и сам не до конца понимал, _что_.

У него не было времени думать.

— Если ты немедленно не заткнёшь свой рот, я донесу на твоё поведение декану, — процедила она. 

Ярко-алый. Такого цвета было её лицо. 

— О, неужели? — он гаденько ухмыльнулся. — Я попал в яблочко, кажется. Но даже говорить об этом… фу. — Драко поморщился, гуляя взглядом по её телу.

Снизу-вверх.

Медленно, останавливаясь на небольших ступнях, тонких запястьях, достаточно заметной даже под футболкой талии, маленькой, совершенно непривлекательной груди и выступающих угловатых ключицах.

Он с удовольствием осознал, что _не хочет её_. Что эти мысли про туфли были просто случайными.

Он даже не понял, когда их разговор принял этот нежелательный оборот. Всё, что ему нужно было — проваливать отсюда подальше. В родные подземелья, в родную гостиную. Хотя бы на время. Поэтому он только процедил:

— Кто позарится на тебя и твое тело? А тем более на твою грязную кр…

Как она оказалась перед ним, Малфой так и не понял. Его щека ощутила удар влажной и твёрдой ладони прежде, чем он успел закончить фразу.

Какой-то момент он просто стоял, глядя на Грейнджер, не понимая. Прижав пальцы к щеке.

Она ударила его?

Было не больно.

Он давно не чувствовал боли. Но было… неожиданно. И чертовски унизительно, когда он заметил в её глазах ту ярость, от которой, кажется, вот-вот вспыхнут ресницы.

— Сволочь! Какая же ты сволочь! — её крик почти потерялся в нарастающем гуле внутри черепной коробки Драко.

Кажется, да.

Грязнокровка ударила Малфоя.

— Неужели ты _никогда_ не научишься держать свой ядовитый язык за зубами?! — она кричала, задыхаясь ему в лицо. Так близко, как никогда. — Сколько раз нужно сломать тебе нос, чтобы до тебя, наконец, _дошло_ , что грязь — это _ты_ , Малфой! Ты, а не я! Твои слова, твой взгляд, твоё… честолюбие! 

Он ощутил, как сжимаются челюсти. Дышать внезапно стало тяжело: воздух будто стал липким и горячим. 

— Ты меня ударила, — произнес едва слышно. 

— И ударю _снова_ , если ты ещё хотя бы раз…

Она не успела договорить, потому что в следующий момент приложилась спиной о шкаф. Драко чувствовал, как пылает щека, и как пальцы сжимаются на её плечах. Кожа горела настолько, что ему казалось, будто они стоят посреди горящей гостиной, и здесь повсюду огонь: бьёт в спину, бьёт в лицо.

И, самое дерьмовое. Она не отводила взгляд. 

Совершенно сухие глаза, в которых лишь на секунду мелькнуло что-то, похожее на страх. И это был не страх за свою жизнь, у него был… какой-то другой характер. В голове пролетела безотчётная мысль: “Наверное, я выглядел точно так же перед отцом”. Она окончательно замкнула в нём этот яростный, унизительный круг.

— Какого хера это было? — еле слышно процедил он сквозь зубы, вцепившись в худые плечи.

Никто и никогда, кроме Люциуса, не бил его.

Никто и никогда.

Тот, единственный раз на третьем курсе, когда она _действительно_ сломала ему нос, а теперь это. Грёбаная пощёчина. Он не мог в это поверить. Не мог поверить, что единственные два человека, осмелившиеся поднять на него руку — это тот, кому Драко был подчинён всем своим существом, и та, кого он всем своим существом ненавидел.

— Пусти, — Грейнджер резко отвернулась, когда он придвинулся ближе. Малфой зарычал и с грохотом саданул рукой по дереву у её головы:

— Какого хера это было?! — заорал, чувствуя, как она вздрагивает. Голос резонировал о кожу её скулы. Густые волосы шевелились от частого дыхания.

— Пусти меня!

Малфой не понял, как оказался так близко. Понял только, что протягивает онемевшую от удара о шкаф руку и обхватывает её челюсть, поворачивая к себе. Чтобы видеть глаза, когда скажет... 

Он собирался сказать много отвратительных вещей, но она впилась в него таким яростным взглядом, что _его_ ярость неожиданно почти исчезла.

Пальцы не сжимали её горло, но ладонью можно было почувствовать, как колотится жилка пульса. Быстро и сильно. И _это_ чувство опьяняло. Возможно, прикоснись он так к любому другому человеку, почувствуй он себя _сильнее_ с любым другим — результат был бы тем же. Но сейчас он почти упивался этим чувством. Своим превосходством.

Потому что щёки Грейнджер пылали от унижения.

Из-за него. Идеально.

Она резко дёрнула головой, выворачиваясь из его пальцев. Прошипела, сузив глаза:

— Убери свои руки!

— С чего ты взяла, что тебе можно _ударить_ меня? Что это останется безнаказанным? Разве я не сказал тебе, чтобы ты не смела меня касаться? Разве я не сказал… 

— Отпусти, не смей трогать меня!

И с силой толкнула его в плечи. Прикосновение отдалось во всём теле — волной негодования. А следом неожиданным импульсом: вернись. Прижмись к ней. Почувствуй. Ощути, как всё тело отзывается… на грязнокровку.

Он же отпрянул. Нет.

Грейнджер не прикоснётся к нему. Никогда больше. Лучше он сдохнет на месте. А она отскочила моментально, словно опасаясь, что он снова окажется рядом. Но Малфой только брезгливо вытирал пальцы о мантию, делая несколько шагов назад, натыкаясь на диванную спинку.

— Совсем двинулся?! — снова крикнула, зачем-то прижимая руку к горлу и растирая кожу. Будто он только что _душил_ её, а не касался лица. Она трогала то место, где была его ладонь, которую теперь покалывало, словно иголками. Пришлось сжать пальцы в кулак, чтобы прекратить это.

Она заметила.

— Что теперь? Ударишь меня?! Изобьешь? Попробуй хоть пальцем меня тронуть!

— Я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас, — рявкнул он ей в ответ. — И отправиться в Азкабан, зная, что на одну грязную тварь здесь стало меньше! Но не стану. Ты не стоишь таких… жертв.

Грейнджер покачала головой с какой-то ненормальной, нервной улыбкой, напоминающей оскал.

— Ты больной ублюдок.

— Пошла ты…

— Я сейчас же отправлюсь к профессору МакГонагалл.

— Отлично. Вперёд. И скажи ей, что ты грёбаная неудачница, не умеющая находить с людьми общий язык. Скажи, что я двинулся, пытался тебя впечатать в долбаный шкаф!

Малфой снова с силой саданул кулаком по деревянной поверхности так, что Гермиона сделала ещё шаг назад. Сжимая губы, вздёргивая подбородок.

— И спроси, вдруг она знает в Хогвартсе хотя бы одного _здорового_ человека, пережившего всё, что случилось в прошлом учебном году! Она ведь послушается свою вонючую заучку.

И вдруг.

В лице Грейнджер мелькнуло что-то.

Эмоция, которая заткнула его моментально. Он не понял, что это было. Что воскресило перед глазами другое лицо. Залитое слезами, умоляющее. Так, что на мгновение остановилось сердце и дыхание. Остановился он сам.

Только что почти орал, а теперь просто смотрел, как грязнокровка замерла, будто почувствовав эту накатившую волну.

И в этой паузе замерли мысли. Осталось единственное понимание: он хотел видеть её слёзы. Хотел, чтобы Грейнджер рыдала. Так, как рыдала та, другая женщина в его голове.

— Малфой, что за фигня с тобой происходит? — её голос вернул его в гостиную. Он всё ещё яростно звенел, однако Грейнджер явно заметила _что-то_. Перемену в его выражении лица. В дыхании. И теперь просто смотрела так, как будто пыталась понять. Это заставило судорожно выдохнуть.

Грейнджер права. Ты больной ублюдок.

— Пошла к чёрту.

Малфой развернулся. В два шага преодолел расстояние до двери и дёрнул ручку на себя. Хера с два он обернётся.

Хера с два он пожалеет.

Кажется, она что-то сказала. Или снова окликнула его по имени. Но Драко уже захлопнул створку и быстрым шагом шёл в сторону подземелий, чувствуя, как покрытый невесть откуда взявшейся испариной лоб холодеет от прохлады коридора.

Его руки тряслись, когда он пытался засунуть их в карманы мантии.

Ты больной ублюдок.

Больной ублюдок.

Потому что ты не жалеешь о том, что наорал на неё. Ты жалеешь, что не увидел её слёз, которые были так нужны сейчас. Чтобы забыть лицо, пляшущее под веками.

***

Двор был полон учеников.

Недавно начался большой перерыв между уроками, и каждый занимался своими делами: некоторые, как и Гермиона, листая журналы и книги, грелись на солнце, пока оно не скрылось за надвигающимися грозовыми тучами. Некоторые прогуливались, а некоторые наоборот — спешили. Не обращали друг на друга никакого внимания.

Гермиона задумчиво осматривала двор, когда на глаза попалась компания слизеринцев, шагающих к теплицам профессора Стебль, и сердце на секунду остановилось, но зря — Малфоя среди них не оказалось. 

Там был его дружок, Блейз Забини, коротко стриженный мулат с приятными чертами лица, слишком проницательными глазами и сияющей белозубой улыбкой; сёстры Гринграсс, высокие, бледнокожие и длинноволосые, щебечущие наперебой, и Тео Нотт, стройный, скуластый парень с густыми, слегка вьющимися на макушке тёмными волосами. Они даже не посмотрели в сторону Гермионы, прошли мимо, весело болтая. Она проводила их тяжёлым взглядом и нахмурилась, глядя перед собой.

Сейчас она была одна — Гарри и Рон остались обсудить с Джинни вопросы по Квиддичу. Но сегодня Гермиона даже рада этому одиночеству, потому что… 

Последние дни смешались в какой-то странный, напрягающий коктейль. То, что случилось в Башне старост… это напугало её. Не то, что _сделал_ Малфой, этого идиота Гермиона никогда не боялась, а то, что она _увидела_. Всё произошло с такой быстротой, будто кто-то окунул в алую краску малярную кисть, а затем ударил ею по чистому холсту. И этот след остался — зиял, как открытая рана. Собирался густыми каплями краски, стекая вниз. Гермиона не могла отвести от Малфоя глаз. Это было чем-то… _не свойственным_ ему. Диким. _Неподдельным_. 

Это был Другой Малфой. 

Незнакомый. Неправильный. Гермиона никогда не видела в нём человека, который может что-то _чувствовать_. Она не видела в нём _живого_ Малфоя. Всегда — малодушный, завистливый, лживый сгусток яда. Самодур. И тогда, стоя посреди гостиной, ощущая, как саднит спина от удара о шкаф, ей на секунду показалось, что взгляд Малфоя обнажился. И то, что мелькнуло в его глазах… этот проблеск…

Это было по-настоящему страшно. Потому что показалось _настоящим_? Она не могла объяснить.

Она многое не могла объяснить. Например, почему внезапно начала _замечать Малфоя_. Это чудовищно отвлекало.

На совместных уроках, которые, как назло, в этом семестре шли иной раз один за другим, она ловила себя на желании оторвать взгляд от конспекта и посмотреть в сторону слизеринского ряда. На обеде она краем уха слушала болтовню Рона и жевала слишком сосредоточенно, чтобы не бросить взгляд за стол, где сидела компания Малфоя. В коридоре, проходя мимо них же, она стискивала зубы и смотрела прямо перед собой.

И не понимала, что происходит. Ничего ведь не изменилось, так? 

Но теперь Малфой почему-то _был_. Был в классе вместе с остальными, был в большом зале, был в коридорах Хогвартса, _был в их гостиной_. 

На зельях это сыграло с ней злую шутку — она слишком сильно задумалась и пролила дымовое зелье прямо на парту, отчего половину класса затянуло сизым, как зимние сумерки, дымом. Слизеринцы были в восторге. Начали улюлюкать и ржать, как дикари. Гриффиндор лишили пяти очков. _Из-за старосты_. От этого был в восторге уже Снейп.

— Не зацикливайся, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Они придурки, ты же знаешь.

Она знала, но не зацикливаться не получалось. Это было _унизительно_. И виноват был Малфой, который острил громче всех.

Рон каждый день проводил ненавязчивый допрос с пристрастием о том, не делал ли Малфой «чего-нибудь». Гермиона уточняла, что он подразумевает под «чем-нибудь», и он отвечал: «ну… все эти вещи, которые _обычно_ делает Малфой». Гермиона закатывала глаза и качала головой. Отвечала: «всё прекрасно, мы не пересекались». Рон, кажется, верил. А Гарри смотрел ей в глаза и молчал.

Этот взгляд вызывал… вину.

Она не рассказала об их с Малфоем стычке и не ходила к профессору МакГонагалл. Если Гермиона Грейнджер не может справиться с такой ерундой самостоятельно, достойна ли она занимать свою должность старосты?

В любом случае, новые обязанности отвлекали от мыслей, что сидели в голове безвылазно, но когда она лежала в своей постели, занималась в библиотеке или сидела в гостиной Гриффиндора, где проводила большую часть свободного времени, взгляд её проваливался в вязкое пространство, и в памяти появлялись _образы_.

Совершенно ненужные, лишние. Свежие.

Словно кто-то подкинул ей пищи для размышлений. На самом деле ведь ничего страшного не произошло. Просто погавкались с Малфоем. Он, как обычно, слишком много себе позволил, а потом… что было потом — оставалось загадкой.

Холодные пальцы, касающиеся её кожи, не стремились причинять боль. Он ненавидел её всей душой, эта ненависть была почти физически ощутима: Малфой держал её на расстоянии, прижимая к шкафу, а она смотрела на него, не отрываясь. Смотрела, пока его рука пыталась сжать подбородок сильнее… и не могла. Смотрела, пока глотка разрывалась от удушья, но не потому, что не хватало воздуха. А потому, что это прикосновение было первым. 

Первым в её жизни — от Малфоя. И первым _таким_. Когда на неё смотрят и так чисто ненавидят. Так кристально презирают.

Но рука, которая пытается сделать тебе больно, дрожит. 

Она ведь первая ударила его. Первая потеряла контроль над своим глупым гневом. Малфой всего лишь, как и всегда, говорил ей те самые _ничего не значащие_ слова, свой чёртов больной бред. Очередную гадость о… о том, о чём она не хотела слышать ни слова.

А она вспыхнула. И опомнилась лишь, когда собственная ладонь пульсировала и наливалась жаром от удара, а Малфой стоял, глядя на Гермиону, и будто отказывался верить, что она не просто _прикоснулась_ , а дала ему _пощёчину_. 

Затем всё и произошло. Мир резко крутанулся, спина приложилась о шкаф. Твёрдые пальцы на коже. Выдох. Взгляд, от которого…

Перехватило дыхание.

Он будто дышал за двоих. Тяжело и громко.

На какой-то момент, _безумный, ненормальный момент_ , она захотела, чтобы Малфой сделал шаг к ней. Один шаг. И она смогла бы рассмотреть выражение в его глазах. Странное. 

_Странное_. Оно преследовало её уже который день.

Гермиона в который раз себя одёрнула. Глупости. Чёртов Малфой. Несдержанный идиот. Самовлюблённый… напыщенный… 

_Снова_. _Снова тебя несёт_. _Прекрати думать о нём_.

Гермиона коснулась кончиками пальцев подбородка. Синяков не было, конечно. И боли не было. Но Гермиона, Гермиона Грейнджер, прошедшая битву за Хогвартс, побывавшая в Запретном лесу и столкнувшаяся лицом к лицу с самим Волан-де-Мортом, испугалась. _Она испугалась_. Не побелевших губ Малфоя и не сжатых челюстей Малфоя, а того, что она почувствовала, глядя на него. От этого ощущения внутренности сжимались до размера спичечного коробка и покрывались слоем льда. Того самого, что вечно жил в его взгляде. 

Хронический айсберг Малфой. 

Она почти фыркнула. А затем кто-то осторожно тронул её за плечо, и Гермиона отшатнулась, будто мантии коснулись раскалённой кочергой. Резко обернулась. Парень, оказавшийся за спиной, озадаченно поднял брови и поспешно отдёрнул руку.

— Я тебя напугал? Извини. 

— Нет… — она медленно выдохнула. Мерлин, кого ты ожидала увидеть, интересно? — Нет, — повторила снова и слабо улыбнулась, расправляя плечи. 

_О, Господи_.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? 

— У тебя книга из сумки выпала. 

Она заметила, что в другой руке парень действительно держит «Пособие по уходу за магическими существами». 

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Гермиона, принимая у него учебник и бережно стирая с обложки пыль. — Я даже не заметила, как он упал.

— Ты ведь староста девочек? — спросил он спокойно, с открытой улыбкой. Среднего роста, с тёплыми карими глазами и острым подбородком. Каштановые волосы перехвачены сзади в короткий хвост. 

— Да, — Гермиона против воли улыбнулась в ответ. Она уже видела его в школе. Кажется, когтевранец, они пересекались на нескольких дополнительных занятиях в библиотеке. Ещё он был загонщиком в команде по Квиддичу.

— Я Курт Миллер. Шестой курс Когтеврана. 

— Вот как. 

— А ты — Гермиона Грейнджер. Я знаю, — он рассмеялся, и крошечные морщинки в уголках глаз сделали взгляд ещё теплее. Гермиона тоже заулыбалась в ответ, удивлённо приподнимая брови и прижимая к груди книгу.

— Да. Гермиона Грейнджер — это я.

— Видишь. Я много тебе слышал.

— Вот как? — Гермиона слегка прищурилась. Ей показалось это глупым, а он в ответ только развёл руками.

— Ты участвовала _в битве за Хогвартс_ , — сказал негромко, глядя с неподдельным восхищением во взгляде, — а ещё ты лучшая ученица школы, и почти каждый профессор приводит нам тебя в пример. Кроме, ну… _Снейпа_ , — пробормотал он заговорщицки. Гермиона рассмаялась. — Мне кажется, это честь — быть знакомым с такой волшебницей, как ты. Точнее, я уверен.

— Ох, ладно. Это очень мило, Курт.

Они замолчали.

Неожиданно захотелось пригласить его присесть рядом и поговорить. Когда она в последний раз знакомилась с людьми, с которыми можно было _поболтать_? Не обсудить дела школы, не дать поручения старостам факультетов. Просто поговорить. Просто люди, которые смотрели с восхищением и сами шли на разговор? Очень давно. Их почти не было.

Курт Миллер всё ещё смотрел на неё, и Гермиона опустила глаза, внезапно теряясь и смущаясь. Понимая, что не предложит ему присесть. С парнями… ей было непросто. 

Она слишком… _не такая_. Спонтанные знакомства никогда не были её сильной стороной. С ней редко знакомились вот так, тронув за плечо и подав упавшую книгу.

Редко. _Никогда_. 

Она просто Гермиона Грейнджер. Отличница. Подруга Гарри Поттера. 

— Ну, я… был рад знакомству. — Курт смотрел на неё с прежней улыбкой и, кажется, даже легонько подмигнул. — До встречи? 

— Ещё раз спасибо, — Гермиона оторвала книгу от груди и слегка махнула ею в воздухе.

— Да ну. Всегда пожалуйста.

А потом наблюдала, как он разворачивается и уходит. У ступенек на секунду поворачивает голову и снова улыбается. А Гермиона прячет глаза, осознавая, что улыбается в ответ. 

_Как глупо_. 

Она стёрла с лица улыбку, засовывая книгу в сумку. Глупо, но приятно. Он нашёл её симпатичной. Судя по тому, как подмигнул и обернулся. Было странно ощутить себя… девушкой. Сейчас. 

Малфой тогда сказал что-то о _здоровых людях_. О том, что их почти не осталось. О том, что случилось зимой. Это изменило их. 

Прошлый год, уничтожение Волан-де-Морта, возвращение Хогвартса к жизни — всего за одну зиму. А теперь все просто делали вид, что всё в порядке. Что всё так же, как было прежде. Ничего не произошло. От этого было больно и тошно одновременно. Они _все_ были сломлены. Многие спрятались в своих непрошибаемых раковинах. Было дико вспоминать о том, что ты снова можешь обращать внимание на молодых людей. Вроде Курта Миллера.

Улыбка снова невольно приподняла непослушные уголки губ. Гермиона положила сумку рядом с собой и решила наплевать на то, что улыбаться без причины — глупо. В конце концов. Кто увидит это _сейчас_?

… _Фу_. 

Оперевшись о каменную колонну плечом, Малфой понял, что наблюдает, как грязнокровка расцветает в улыбке. Смотрит на Миллера так, будто тот был послан ей с небес чёртовыми ангелами.

Ему стало противно. 

Эта гадкая улыбочка, лохматые, торчащие в разные стороны волосы, растрёпанные ветром. Как это кому-то может нравиться? Или этот мудак совсем слепой? 

И почему, во имя Салазара, _сам Малфой_ таращится в ту сторону?

Вообще-то, он даже не собирался находиться здесь. Не собирался натыкаться взглядом на грязнокровку, расположившуюся на скамейке под деревьями. Грёбаное совпадение привело к очередному раздражению.

Которое дополнялось ещё и тем, что Пэнс опаздывала. А ему надоело ждать.

Драко развернулся и зашагал в сторону Башни старост, уничтожая взглядом каждый красно-золотой галстук, что попадался на пути. Ему нравилось, что когда он проходил мимо, прятали свои лживые, лицемерные глаза.

Он замечал. Он знал. Он хотел, чтобы было так. 

Пусть. Пусть помнят. Малфои — чистота величия и крови. 

Его всегда начинало _тошнить_ , когда на него таращились. Херовы недоволшебники. И такие грязнокровки, как дура-Грейнджер.

Он намеренно избегал её, это стоило признать. Очень уж не понравился Малфою тот порыв, то воспоминание, что с такой ясностью вспыхнуло в голове. Нужно было ужиться с этим. Научиться. А она только _портила_ всё.

Забыть о существовании грязнокровки — самое элементарное, с чем он справлялся. Пока она не напоминала о себе. Случайно, как сегодня.

И Драко не собирался думать об этом теперь. Тем более.

Взгляд привлекла рыжеволосая девушка, сидящая на подоконнике и наматывающая на палец огненную прядь. Она облизала Малфоя взглядом от кончиков туфель до платиновых волос и улыбнулась.

« _Хочу тебя_ ».

Не сегодня. 

Он прошёл мимо, сжимая зубы, ощущая, как трахни-меня-взгляд касается его спины. Сунув руки в карманы, рявкнул что-то пронёсшимся прямо перед ним двум младшекурсникам, которые моментально стушевались и ускорили шаг. 

Место. 

_Место_ , сопляки. 

Под кожей закололи иголки раздражения. И сильнее всего — в ладони, которая два дня назад прикасалась к шее этой… 

— Мистер Малфой!

Драко замер перед самой лестницей, оборачиваясь. 

К нему спешила старуха МакГонагалл. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать. Единственное, чего хотелось — оказаться подальше от всего этого. 

Просто. Подальше.

А ещё он знал, что Грейнджер не донесла на него. И над причинами думать не собирался. Не донесла, значит, может, и не зря её называют самой умной выпендрёжницей в школе.

— Да, профессор? 

Старуха выглядела взволнованной. Остановилась перед ним, однако каким-то образом всё равно создавалось ощущение, что она спешит и будто продолжает движение. Взгляд то и дело цеплялся за лицо Малфоя, отчего он чувствовал желание отвернуться.

— Я очень тороплюсь, поэтому выслушайте меня внимательно и передайте мисс Грейнджер, что с завтрашнего дня вы начнёте патрулировать школу по вечерам. 

В этот момент он действительно чуть не застонал от бессильного раздражения. На деле же у него лишь вырвался короткий выдох.

Отлично. Просто отлично. Потрясающе, просто супер.

— Конечно, — выдавил он. — Я — второй этаж, а она — третий, я полагаю.

— Вместе, — МакГонагалл сжала губы, строго глядя на Малфоя поверх стёкол очков. Будто подозревала, что он может бросить её любимую ученицу на растерзание тёмным каменным коридорам. — Ночью, мистер Малфой, девушке не полагается разгуливать одной.

А _со мной_ , сука, полагается…

Тон её был нравоучительный и раздражающий. Хотя, наверное, любой бы сейчас начал раздражать Драко. Мысленно он уже перенёсся в завтрашний вечер и в это _приятнейшее_ времяпровождение — бродить в темноте рука об руку с Грейнджер. Салазар… 

— Надеюсь, вы нашли общий язык, — добавила она.

О, да. _Безусловно_. Нашли, даже несколько раз.

— Да, — процедил он, глядя в глаза МакГонагалл. — Вполне. 

— Очень хорошо. Тогда я полагаюсь на вас.

Она одарила его ещё одним долгим взглядом, будто пытаясь сделать им несколько надрезов на коже. Затем кивнула и, коротко попрощавшись, помчалась дальше по коридору. А Малфой наблюдал за её ровной спиной, проводя невольную ассоциацию с Грейнджер. 

Такая же сухая. Взгляд. Осанка. 

_Неодушевлённый_. _Предмет_.

Он фыркнул и начал было подниматься по ступенькам, когда его снова окликнули:

— Драко, милый, подожди!

Раздражение салютом ударило в мозг.

Он повернул голову и вперил в спешащую к нему Пэнси такой остервенелый взгляд, от которого та запросто могла рухнуть замертво куском льда, обладай он чуть большей материальностью. Но, к сожалению, это был всего лишь взгляд, заставивший, однако, Паркинсон остановиться в нескольких метрах от Драко. 

— Прости, я немного…

— Опоздала. На грёбаных три минуты, — прошипел он, отворачиваясь и продолжая подниматься по лестнице, слыша за спиной возобновившийся стук каблуков.

— Прости, малыш. Я…

— Хватит, Пэнси. 

— Ты обиделся? Но мы же собирались…

Зубы Малфоя едва не сломались друг о друга — так сильно они клацнули, когда тот сжал челюсти, резко поворачиваясь к Паркинсон и снова останавливая её взглядом у первой ступеньки. 

— _Потрахаться_? Поищи себе на сегодня кого-то другого. 

— Да как ты… — Пэнси округлила глаза, однако не решаясь повысить на него голос. — Я же не…

Она хотела сказать — _не шлюха_.

Лучше бы ей молчать.

— О. Просто заткнись, — Драко закатил глаза и едва не задел кончик её носа мантией, когда резко развернулся, возобновляя шаг.

Она не последовала за ним. Она не начала кричать. Никто с ним не спорил. Никто не смел. 

Против воли в памяти вспыхнули глаза Грейнджер, когда она подлетела к нему и едва не выбила своей пощёчиной искры из глаз. Они _пылали_. Как никогда. 

Оказывается, они имели цвет густого шоколада. Такого горячего, что можно было обжечься.

Малфой будто нажал на болевую точку, которая привела спящий механизм в действие. Но что он сказал? Мерлин, он даже не помнил, что заставило маленькую гриффиндорскую суку так разозлиться. 

_К чёрту_. 

— Фениксус. 

Портрет с Рвотной дамой, как Драко прозвал её в своих мыслях из-за цвета платья, отъехал в сторону. 

Стоило просто зайти в гостиную. С ходу рухнуть на диван. 

Закрыть глаза. И увидеть.

Лицо Грейнджер смотрело на него сквозь веки. То с пылающими щеками, то с гаденькой улыбочкой на губах. Он не получал никакого удовольствия от этого.

Так какого хрена он думает о ней? _Какого хрена_? 

Вчера, на зельях, когда она из-за своей криворукости перелила эликсир на стол, Драко первым начал отпускать громкие шуточки в её адрес, а слизеринцы воодушевленно вторили ему. Однако… обычно это было сродни привычке — издеваться над ней и над Золотым Поттером. В порядке вещей. Получалось само, бездумно и спонтанно. 

А вчера… 

Вчера он _думал_. Сосредоточенно соображал, что бы такого сказать, чтобы задеть побольнее. Поглубже. Чтобы она выскочила из класса и рыдала в сортире до самой ночи. 

Ему нужны были её слёзы. Как глупое, лишнее, детское отмщение. Как будто это действительно могло хотя бы что-то изменить. Как будто если она заплачет, то больше не будет появляться в гостиной старост или тяжёлые воспоминания перестанут терзать самого Драко.

Однако Грейнджер только молча сжала губы и плакать не собиралась. 

Все его оскорбления имели ответ. Всегда. Уничтожающий взгляд, сжатые губы. «Иди ты, Малфой» или «Заткнись, Малфой!». А вчера ответа не было. Никакого. Разве что Поттер распетушился, но Снейп быстро пресек этот порыв. Грейнджер же просто уставилась перед собой, принявшись заново толочь ингредиенты в каменной ступке. 

И это было неправильно.

Что изменилось? Что было не так? 

_Какого хрена с ними случилось в этом году_? 

И почему эти чёртовы вопросы не вылазят из головы? Почему это вообще его _трогает_? Просто забей, Драко. Господи, будто всё это имеет значение!

Нужно переключиться. Просто думать о чём-то другом.

Пэнси. Думать о Пэнси. 

Она подловила его вчера вечером возле туалета и прижала к стене, прильнув и притираясь, словно кошка. Полезла к его губам и, когда он позволил поцеловать себя, без особенных прелюдий опустилась на колени.

Не только потому, что с ней поцелуи всегда были глубокие и короткие. Не только поэтому, наверное.

Завозилась с ширинкой. Он смотрел за ловкими пальцами и думал, сколько членов она успела ими обласкать. Сколько ремней расстегивала так, как его сейчас. Много, наверное. Но…

Ему было всё равно. 

Он закрыл глаза, откидывая голову, и ощутил, как руки стаскивают его брюки с бёдер, а губы оставляют влажные поцелуи внизу живота. Спускаясь всё ниже и ниже. 

Пэнси всегда умела работать ртом. Драко чувствовал, качая бедрами навстречу её рту, как в лёгком оскале подрагивает его верхняя губа. Как успокаивается зверьё в грудной клетке. Ощущая, как язык скользит по нему, как Паркинсон плотно смыкает губы вокруг и начинает сосать. 

— _Сильнее_ , — рычал он. 

И она сосала сильнее. 

Так, как ему нравилось. Столько, сколько ему нравилось. 

Её рот был влажный и приятный. Он вмещал член почти целиком. Большего ему не было нужно. Только рот и её гортанные, задушенные стоны. 

Минута. Ещё. Ещё. Три-пять-семь.

Когда в ушах начало шуметь, он обхватил её голову руками и начал толкаться сам. Резко и сильно, ощущая, как член скользит в горячей глотке. Осознавая, что Паркинсон давится им. Но продолжает стонать.

Фальшиво.

 _Так_ фальшиво. 

Это всё было не то. До чёртиков не то, что ему нужно. Но он двигался. Чувствуя злость. На себя, на неё. _На её рот_. 

На то, что он не даёт ему _ещё_. 

Чего — ещё? Он не знал. Не хотел знать. Просто трахал. 

Трахал ту, которой было адски мало.

Драко сжимал челюсти, делая быстрые выпады тазом в распухшие губы Паркинсон и, не отрываясь, смотрел на одну из трещин в каменной кладке стены, и ему казалось, что эта трещина становится всё больше. Змеится по камню, вот-вот подберётся к нему.

Смотрел, ощущая, как пальцы Пэнси пробираются к его спине и впиваются в кожу поясницы. От этого живот скрутило жаркой, сладкой судорогой. У него вырвался низкий стон, и он насадил её голову на себя до самого конца, закрывая глаза, откидывая голову, кончая, слушая стук своего сердца и на несколько мгновений задерживая дыхание, пытаясь продлить это ощущение.

Как хорошо, что с каждой девкой — _девушкой_ , исправил он сам себя — Драко ощущал одинаково сильный, переворачивающий и скручивающий внутренности оргазм. От которого потом слегка подрагивали ноги, живот и пальцы рук. Голова тут же становилась на несколько десятков мыслей легче. 

Открывшаяся входная дверь заставила Малфоя вздрогнуть, возвращаясь изо рта Пэнси в реальное время. В гостиную старост. 

Чёрт. Как же _вовремя_. 

Он в очередной раз возненавидел грязнокровку. Ведь ему только удалось выкинуть мысли о ней из головы. 

Драко принял позу, в которой его привставший от воспоминаний член, топорщивший брюки, не бросался бы в глаза. Ситуация на момент показалась даже забавной. Он со стояком. И Грейнджер под рукой. Бросает равнодушный взгляд, отворачивается и делает вид, что его в комнате вообще не существует.

 _Быстрее проходи и убирайся в свою вонючую спальню_. 

Он следил за её напряжёнными движениями и поднятой головой. Она прошла мимо, глядя перед собой, и уже почти зашла в арку, за которой была лестница, когда внезапно вспомнились слова старухи МакГонагалл. 

"Скажу ей в другой раз", — решил он. И тут же зачем-то бросил:

— Грязнокровка! 

_Ну ёб твою мать_... 

Она замерла изваянием. Медленно повернулась, глядя на него. 

Что, даже ничего не скажет? А в глазах и подавно нет того выражения, что он только что наблюдал на школьном дворе. Никакой улыбочки, никакого блеска. Глухая стена.

Раздражение с себя тут же переметнулось на неё.

— Я обратился к тебе, Грейнджер, — прошипел он, глядя в её застывшие глаза. — Правила хорошего тона не обязывают тебя ответить? 

— Ты обратился не ко мне, — сказала она тоном, ни на толику дружелюбнее. — Ты лишь, как обычно, выкрикнул какую-то оскорбительную бессмыслицу. Я привыкла это игнорировать. Есть такая болезнь, Малфой, ты знал? 

Он сжал челюсти и встал с дивана. Она же приподняла уголки губ и добавила:

— Называется синдром Туретта.

— Маггловская ересь, — скривился он, складывая руки на груди. — Я не болен вашими тупыми болячками.

— Я бы не была так уверена.

Он смотрел на неё со своего места, насмешливо приподняв брови. 

Чёрт. Чёрт возьми. Она не хотела этого взгляда. Она вообще не хотела никаких взглядов от _Малфоя_. От беззаботного настроения не осталось ни следа, и если бы этот когтевранец, Курт Миллер, ещё и оставался в мыслях то Малфой моментально вытеснил бы его одним своим присутствием в этот момент. Тёплый карий взгляд сменился ледяным. Серым.

Она нащупала в кармане волшебную палочку. Этот жест не остался без внимания.

— Серьёзно, Грейнджер? — взглядом он проследил за тем, как рука Гермионы направляет самый кончик на Малфоя.

Так она чувствовала себя в большей безопасности.

— Лучше оставайся, где стоишь, Малфой. И я не вспомню о том, что несколько дней назад так и не дошла до декана, чтобы сообщить… 

— О моём поведении, — ядовито закончил он, кривя губы. — Я знаю эту песенку. Можешь не утруждаться, в благодарностях я не расшаркаюсь. — Повисла короткая тишина. — Кстати, о старухе… 

Он сделал довольно внезапный и резкий шаг вбок, выходя из-за дивана, что заставило Гермиону поднять палочку выше и уставиться на Малфоя с предупреждением. _Не двигайся_. Он на миг застыл, а потом медленная ухмылка появилась на его губах.

— Выучила список допустимых заклинаний?

— Знаю их куда больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — процедила она.

У неё снова зажигались щёки.

— И что же? Засветишь меня Люмосом насмерть?

Он издевался, делая медленные шаги по направлению к ней по небольшой дуге.

— Или _нарушишь правила школы_ и убьёшь прямо здесь?

Открыто издевался, отлично зная, что в список дозволенных заклинаний не входили те, что могут нанести вред. Гермиона крепче сжала палочку.

— Не обязательно применять запрещённые заклинания, можно воткнуть её тебе в глаз, — прошипела она.

Малфой остановился. И вдруг. Рассмеялся почти искренне.

Чёрт возьми. 

Гермиона на секунду совершенно потерялась в их гостиной, словно оглушённая, держась за свою палочку, будто та была единственным ориентиром в этом помещении, наполненном чем-то необъяснимым. Звенящим и опасно-взрывным. 

У него была… _красивая улыбка_?! Что?..

С ровными зубами, белоснежными, правильной формы и размера. Тень от морщин в углах серых глаз, слегка трогающая скулы. И ямочка на левой щеке. 

Чёртова ямочка у чёртова Малфоя на щеке. 

Он действительно рассмеялся, но в этом было столько фальши, что спёрло в груди. Подобие оскала. Гермиона моргнула. Заставила себя нахмуриться. Тряхнула головой почти недоверчиво:

— У тебя проблемы с башкой, Малфой. Просто имей это в виду. И… _не смей_!

На этот раз Малфой не остановился.

И смех исчез. В три мягких, направленных шага он оказался рядом с ней. Она тут же выпрямила плечи едва ли не до хруста, вскидывая палочку на уровень его ключиц.

— Я не прикоснусь к тебе, дура.

Голос такой, что захотелось плюнуть ему в лицо. Гермиона бы не позволила себе этого только потому, что отдавала себе отчёт в своих действиях и была воспитана двумя прекрасными, культурными людьми. Поэтому она приблизила к нему лицо и процедила:

— Если рискнёшь тронуть меня…

Лицо Малфоя моментально, почти ненормально быстро стало каменным.

— И не мечтай. Прикасаться к тебе — лишний раз пачкать руки. Ещё одной подобной ошибки я не допущу, поняла?

Яд в его голосе вернул призрачное ощущение, что ничего не изменилось. Всё как и было. И даже стало… спокойнее. Насколько могло стать спокойнее, когда он находился на расстоянии двух шагов.

Их разделяла застывшая в воздухе ненависть и подрагивающая в побелевших пальцах палочка.

— Чего тогда ты хочешь? 

Так равнодушно? Внутри она _проорала_ это ему в лицо. 

— От тебя? Чтобы ты сдохла побыстрее, — Драко оскалился, делая ещё один крошечный шаг и останавливаясь, сложив руки на груди. 

— Не дождёшься. 

Он непроизвольно взглянул на её палочку, кривя губы. А затем вдруг произнёс:

— Декан твоего мерзкого факультета просила передать, что с завтрашнего дня я и ты будем патрулировать школу по вечерам, — Малфой сказал это таким тоном, словно им придётся купаться в бадье с червями ежедневно до конца года.

Гермиона же смотрела на него некоторое время в полном изумлении.

— Это сообщение стоило того _цирка_ , что ты устроил?

— Цирка? — Драко скривился. — Хватит заваливать меня своим маггловским дерьмом!

— Балаган. Бред. _Показуха_ , — она раздражённо указала на них обоих свободной рукой, зло сжимая губы. — В общем, всё то, что ты обычно приносишь одним своим _появлением_!

— О, да, стоило. Я понял одну вещь, Грейнджер. — Он был _переполнен_ этой отвратительной самоуверенности. — Ты _боишься_ меня.

Повисла пауза, а потом Гермиона прыснула так громко, что Малфой моргнул. Показалось, что недоумённо. Гермиона не была уверена, потому что в следующую секунду прижала свободную ладонь к грудной клетке и расхохоталась. Малфой молча смотрел, как её корёжит от этого больного смеха, а она никак не могла остановиться.

 _Боишься меня_. 

Боишься.

На неё нападал чёртов горный тролль. Она смотрела в глаза проклятому василиску. Пережила _танцы на Святочном балу_ и лишила памяти собственных родителей! Она _ничего_ не боялась! 

Смех удалось остановить только через минуту. Гермиона всё ещё посмеивалась, скользя взглядом по его лицу. Очень, _очень_ страшно, Драко Малфой. Я вся дрожу.

Он почему-то ничего не говорил. Улыбка сошла с её губ как-то слишком быстро. Гермиона почувствовала себя настолько уставшей от всего этого, что заныло в груди.

— Если ты так думаешь, — сказала она, наконец, — ты самовлюблённый идиот.

— Идиот, да?

— Я уверена, что _это слово_ тебе знакомо, хотя я могу подобрать много эпитетов. А теперь — не сочти за грубость. Мне нужно…

Она хотела сказать, что ей нужно идти.

На самом деле, ей нужно было отвлечься. Хотя бы на секунду. На что угодно, потому что Малфой настолько близко вводил её в гипноз. Всё в нём.

Бледная кожа. Высокие скулы. Разворот челюсти, сужающийся к подбородку. Аристократичный тонкий нос и полные губы. Брови, на порядок темнее волос. Живая платина, частично прикрывающая лоб.

Он действительно повзрослел. И это были не те изменения, которые бы порадовали её. Она вообще не хотела обращать на этого человека столько своего внимания, и если бы он не держал её в этом углу уже столько времени, что рука с палочкой начинала ныть, её бы здесь давным-давно не было.

Но сейчас она замолчала на полуслове, ощутив внезапный толчок в ладонь — палочка столкнулась с его грудью.

Драко сделал шаг вперёд.

— Что ты… — выдохнула Гермиона, шарахаясь назад. Вдавливаясь спиной в каменную стену, выше поднимая руку. Царапая его грудь древком сквозь материю. Ткань малфоевской рубашки тоже слегка приподнялась, вслед за кончиком палочки, которая теперь упёрлась в углубление под его ключицами. Почему это не останавливало его?

Почему это должно было остановить?

— Малфой! 

В этом голосе предостережения было меньше всего. Куда больше — нарастающей паники и напряжения.

— Не боишься, да? — прошептал он, наклоняясь над ней.

Выше. Сильнее.

Но у неё палочка. А он безоружен.

Это нифига не придавало сил — они тут же исчерпывались осознанием: он _так близко_ , что видна каждая ресница со слегка загнутым концом. Рука, держащая палочку, согнулась в локте так резко, будто надломилась. Ещё ближе. И ещё. От него пахнет прохладным дождливым утром.

— Отойди, — произнесла она, не отводя глаз от бледного лица. Достаточно твёрдо и уверенно. Чувствуя — в носоглотку начинает медленно проникать его запах — больше, сильнее. От которого тело покрывается ледяными мурашками.

Зрачки расширены — темнота почти целиком съела ледяной серый цвет радужки. Взгляд метался по её лицу. Снова. Он снова смотрел _на неё_ , а не насквозь. И от этого бросало в непонятный, совершенно лишающий мыслей жар, пока Малфой выискивал что-то в её горящем лице. 

Господи. Да что же это.

— Ты боишься меня до дрожи в коленках, Грейнджер, — прошептал он.

Этот шёпот впился в неё как шило.

— Нет.

— _Да_.

— Я не… 

— Тогда почему ты трясёшься? — что-то в его голосе.

Хрипотца, от которой — Мерлин, помоги, — Гермиона задохнулась. Такого голоса от этого человека она не слышала никогда.

Взгляд скользнул к её губам совершенно внезапно. Остановился на них. Замер, будто неосознанно. Гермионе показалось, что этот взгляд вот-вот проникнет внутрь. _В её рот_. 

Кончик языка закололо, и она еле сдержалась, чтобы не облизнуться. 

Это была бы провокация. 

Потому что кажется: всё это не с ней. Она не хотела этого. И слышала, как громко, чётко и беспомощно отключаются мозги, отказываясь понимать, что вообще происходит сейчас между ними. Что за ненормальщина творится в этом тёмном углу гостиной.

Мысли наворачивали по замкнутому кругу всего два слова: Драко Малфой. Словно в попытке вернуть Гермиону к сознанию. Ни черта у них не получалось.

Потому что.

Взгляд почти против воли скользнул к его рту. Крошечным запретным червячком в голове шевельнулась мысль: каково это — _поцеловать Драко Малфоя_? И ей внезапно стало панически страшно. По-настоящему. Так, как никогда в жизни.

Наверное, поэтому палочка выпала из пальцев Гермионы и…

За окном пронёсся раскат грома такой яростной силы, что стёкла затряслись в рамах. Обрушивая эту мгновенную какофонию звуков им на головы. Заставляя обоих осознать: их лица разделяют несколько сантиметров.

Глубокий вдох ворвался в лёгкие Грейнджер, когда Драко резко поднял голову. Отшатнулся от неё, в отвращении кривя губы, глядя с невыразимым презрением и холодом.

А Гермиона лихорадочно игнорировала оставшийся лёгкий привкус его тепла на кончике языка, которого она так и не коснулась. Слава всемогущему Мерлину! Господи, что только что… 

Они были так близко, будто… 

Она резко выдохнула. Нырнула вниз и принялась судорожно искать свою палочку — выглядело почти смешно.

— Мерлин, Малфой! — бормотала она. — Ещё раз ты приблизишься ко мне — и я оглушу тебя на чёртову неделю! — голос дрожал, Грейнджер отворачивала лицо. Хотела сказать что-то ещё, но Малфой перебил её:

— Не думай, что я хотел этого, — бросил он, делая несколько шагов назад для достоверности. — Это ничего, ясно? Я прав. Я всегда прав.

Он провёл рукой по лицу, будто пытаясь стряхнуть с себя её взгляд — так пытаются проснуться. И это помогало игнорировать тугой горячий узел в животе.

У него… _у него встал_ , мать её.

Грейнджер наконец-то нашарила свою палочку и вскочила, пятясь. Не отрывая от Малфоя предупреждающего взгляда.

— Хватит таращиться, грязнокровка. Это... мерзко. _Это_ от твоего запаха.

— Иди к чёрту, — выплюнула она, проскальзывая в арку и исчезая в темноте лестницы. 

Он слышал её спотыкающиеся шаги. Слышал, как захлопнулась дверь. В ушах всё ещё отдавался грохот собственного сердца и отдалённо — раскат грома. Несколько секунд он стоял, тяжело дыша. Глядя в окно с плывущими потёками воды на нём. 

Нихера не понял, что только что произошло. Снова провёл по лицу руками. Закрыл глаза. 

_Уберите_. _Уберите это из головы_. 

Какого хрена? 

Какого… 

Он только что чуть её не поцеловал. 

Он только что чуть не поцеловал _Грейнджер_. 

Он хотел проучить. Показать, что прав. Но её губы и реакция на… Прекрати, сейчас же.

Мысли в голове разлетались, и каждая, достигая стенки мозга, разрывалась, оставляя за собой липкую дымку. И недоумение.

Малфой в два шага подскочил к креслу и с рычанием опрокинул его, отшвырнув вбок. Грохот. Что-то разбилось. С тем же дребезгом в его голове минуту назад рушились стены здравого смысла, которые отец выстраивал в нём долбанных восемнадцать лет. 

Отец…

 _Блядь_.

Не оборачиваясь, Драко молнией промчался к лестнице в свою спальню. Захлопнул дверь и почти подбежал к зеркалу, что висело у кровати. Уставился на своё отражение, схватившись за холодную раму, будто ожидал увидеть кого-то другого. Но там был он. 

И от этого становилось ещё хуже. Ещё непонятнее. Ещё отвратительнее.

_Какого хрена со мной происходит?.._

Малфой зарылся руками в волосы и закрыл глаза.

Это помутнение. Это всё Пэнси и её чёртов рот. Он просто был возбуждён, а чёртова гриффиндорская дрянь оказалась под рукой. Мерлин. _Мерлин_!

Снова раскат грома, и тяжёлые капли с удвоенной силой забили в окно. Отголосок чужого голоса замер в ушах. На краю сознания. Голос, от которого потемнело в глазах.

— Прости меня… — руки сжались в кулаки. Закрытые глаза обожгло огнём, как если бы в них попал весь песок мира. — Прости меня, _отец_.


	4. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Диалоги из этой главы озвучены крутыми ребятами с канала Yunna Fanfiction! https://youtu.be/p6FXrLoQYcE  
> https://youtu.be/c1EyL5xSBsk

_****_

Глава 3

— «Приспешники Люциуса Малфоя»! — громогласно возвестил Симус, хлопая открытым на первой странице «Пророком» о стол. — Доброе утро, Хогвартс!

Рон подскочил на месте и едва не плюнул тыквенным соком в тарелку с гренками.

— Спокуха, Уизли, — Симус поднял руки, перекидывая ногу и седлая лавку Большого зала. — Просто свежий «Пророк». Ты в безопасности.

— Заглохни, Финниган, — буркнул Рон, проглотив сок и злобно хватая газету. — Можно было и предупредить. Я мог подавиться и умереть.

Финниган потянулся к нему, сжал пальцами плечо, заглядывая в глаза, и клятвенно заверил:

— Я сделал бы тебе искусственное дыхание.

— Тогда я бы выбрал смерть, — Рон отпихнул его руку локтем и нахмурился, уставившись в газету. — Гарри…

Гарри вытянул шею, читая заголовок на первой странице. 

— Вот чёрт, — тяжело вздохнул он. — Снова это. Представить не могу, сколько ещё слухов будет крутиться вокруг их семейки после того, что случилось летом…

Взгляд Рона забегал по строкам. Симус схватил с общего блюда грушу и с хрустом откусил жёлтый бок.

— Это слухи, — он равнодушно пожал плечом. — Магический мир сейчас от любого шороха впадает в панику. Стоит кому-то слишком громко пернуть — Скитер пишет об этом на первую полосу и приписывает: «это был Люциус, блядь, Малфой». У-у!

— Мы тут _едим_ , Симус, — Гермиона саркастично подняла брови, прекращая резать в своей тарелке жареный бекон. — И не могли бы мы хотя бы _позавтракать_ без упоминания Малфоев?

— Кто-то не в настроении? — умилился Симус, но оборвал сам себя, напоровшись на взгляд Гарри, который тут же сделал страшные глаза «не трогай её сегодня». — Короче. Хотите моё мнение? После смерти Сами-Знаете-Кого у этих ебалаев _точно_ началось обострение. 

— У кого? — устало спросила Гермиона, откладывая приборы и смирившись с тем, что её утро всё же могло стать ещё ужаснее. И становилось. — Не мог бы ты выражаться на _общечеловеческом_ языке?

Симус проигнорировал последнюю фразу и многозначительно указал виском в сторону стола Слизерина. Неубедительно кашлянул:

— У Пх-ожирателей!

— Будь здоров, — любезно подыграл Рон, не отрываясь от статьи. Затем осторожно добавил: — Тут написано, что какая-то семья магглорождённых считается без вести пропавшей.

Гермиона тут же перестала жевать и подалась вперёд.

— Что ты сказал? 

Гарри недоверчиво нахмурился:

— Что за чушь?

— Скитер предполагает, что это последователи Люциуса.

— Их всех казнили, — резко ответил он. — Всё кончено.

— Сами посмотрите, — сказал Рон, передавая Гермионе «Пророк». Она торопливо встряхнула первую страницу.

« _Дело Люциуса Малфоя снова открыто?_ ».

— Что?.. — она быстро прочла мелкий текст, извещающий о пропаже семьи маглорожденного волшебника Джорджа Бэллоу, которая сейчас активно разыскивалась властями.

Гарри тоже читал, наклонившись через её плечо.

— Но Люциус мёртв, – произнесла она, сжимая страницы газеты так, что бумага моментально измялась. — Его казнили в начале лета, как и всех, кто на него работал. Об этом трубили все газеты. Это подтверждённая Министерством информация.

— Он мёртв, — убеждённо согласился Гарри, садясь ровно. Кивнул и уверенно повторил: — Люциус Малфой _мёртв_. А это — просто дурацкие слухи. 

Гермиона смотрела ему в глаза и чувствовала, как в груди медленно закручивается холодное, почти болезненное ощущение, опасно напоминающее страх. Тот же, что был в прошлом году.

— Эй! — Симус почесал затылок свободной рукой и протянул: — Я уверен, Скитер просто решила поддержать всеобщую панику, и _на самом деле_ никто не пропал. Забей, Гермиона! Этой бабе ещё в детстве моча в голову ударила!

— Даже Скитер ничего не пишет просто так, — пробормотала она.

Гарри опёрся локтями о стол и заглянул ей в лицо.

— Послушай, это ведь не первая такая статья.

— Да, — подтвердил Рон. — Отец летом читал. В «Диванном вестнике». В итоге оказалось, что это просто глупости.

— Не сравнивай «Диванный вестник» и «Ежедневный пророк», Рональд.

— В «Придире» тоже писали, — добавил Симус, ковыряясь в зубах хвостиком от груши. — Потом опровергли.

Гермиона прикусила губу, сверля взглядом заголовок. Господи! Будто ей и без того было мало проблем. Министерство давно подтвердило казнь Люциуса Малфоя и всех его прихлебателей. Сам Кингсли выступал с интервью, где заявил, что всё кончено, и отныне волшебники и их семьи могут спать спокойно. 

То, что творили эти животные — ужасно, и Гермиона с ума сходила от беспокойства о своих родителях. А теперь — снова статья о пропавшей семье. Если Рита Скитер на самом деле пытается таким образом удержать рейтинг своего загнивающего имени, она выбрала крайне неудачный способ. 

— Просто вспомни, что она написала о нас с тобой, когда увидела, что мы обнялись в палатке, — пробормотал Гарри, многозначительно поднимая брови.

Гермиона послала ему сложный взгляд, а Симус цокнул краем рта и разулыбался:

— Но фотка была зачётная! — Сложный взгляд переместился на него. Он поднял руки, зажимая хвостик в зубах: — Я безоружен, не стреляй. Серьёзно, Гермиона, — добавил после паузы и шлёпнул ладонями по столу. — Не бери в голову. Вы вообще знали, что Скитер сейчас пишет книгу о Снейпе? _Книгу_ , блин! «Северус Снейп: сволочь или святой?». Кто после этого поверит её статье?

— Снейп будет счастлив, — Рон заметно расслабился и снова вернулся к еде. 

— Хочешь, я спрошу у Дамблдора? — негромко спросил Гарри, наклоняясь к Гермионе, которая всё ещё хмурилась, глядя в газету. — Если они считают, что это что-то серьёзное, он наверняка… 

— Нет, — она закрыла «Пророк» и отложила его в сторону, заголовком вниз. Обхватила чашку с тёплым какао, чтобы согреть похолодевшие пальцы и занять руки. — Всё в порядке. Это правда ерунда. Посмотри, все вокруг спокойны, — сказала, указывая на завтракающих учеников, и тут же застыла.

В Большой Зал как раз заходил чёртов Драко Малфой.

Следом шла Паркинсон, цепляясь пальцами за рукав его мантии. Сердце на секунду остановилось. Гермиона торопливо отвела глаза, заставив себя смотреть на Рона и Симуса, начавших какой-то очередной глупый спор, в котором активно фигурировал капитан команды Шустрых Мётел Брай. Краем глаза она видела, что Малфой прошёл на привычное место за столом Слизерина и уселся за стол.

Ей даже показалось, что он посмотрел на неё, но, покосившись в их с Паркинсон сторону, Гермиона убедилась, что окончательно _тронулась_. Малфой просто сидел, расположившись в привычной царской манере, слушая, что ему бормочет на ухо Пэнси. Взгляд его блуждал по тарелкам, задерживаясь то на одном, то на другом блюде. 

Даже не заметил, что Гермиона сидит здесь. 

Да и с чего бы?

« _Не думай, что я хотел этого_ …»

От слов, слишком чётко прозвучавших в голове, непроизвольно сжались зубы.

Она послала его к чёрту. 

Он ничего не ответил. 

А когда Гермиона позже спустилась в гостиную, кресло и чайный столик были перевёрнуты. На полу валялись осколки вазы. С помощью Репаро прибраться не составило труда, но осознавать, что он так бесился из-за того _отвращения_ , что рождалось в его глазах каждый раз, когда он смотрел на неё… 

Чёрт, это же Малфой! Ничего особенного не произошло.

И вчера было тоже — ничего. Когда он смотрел ей в глаза, а Гермионе казалось, что его ресницы сейчас опустятся, что он наклонится к ней и… 

Господи!

Ей просто _необходимо_ отвлечься. Она целую ночь провела в попытках занять себя _другими_ мыслями. Об учёбе, о Курте Миллере с Когтеврана, о Гарри и Роне… а что в итоге? Лежала, глядя в потолок сухими глазами, пока утренний свет не затопил комнату серой дымкой. Пока в своей спальне не зашевелился _Малфой_. Если прислушаться, можно было различить, как открываются дверцы шкафов. 

Потом Малфой прошёл в ванную, и звук стал ближе. 

Босыми ногами прошёл по полу, включил воду в раковине и вычистил зубы. 

Гермиона пыталась не представлять себе, как он выглядит после сна. Она уже _видела_ его после сна. Помнила, как он сонно моргнул. Помнила след от подушки на лице. Интересно, много ли людей видели его таким?

В сознании Гермионы — непослушном, полностью захватившем её, — он стоял в пижамных штанах, без рубашки, _босой_. Наклонившись над раковиной и умывая лицо. А вода стекала по рукам к локтям. По шее, собираясь в углублении ключицы. Влажные волосы липли ко лбу и вискам. Он сплевывал зубную пасту и промокал полотенцем лицо. Поднимал взгляд и смотрел на себя в отражении зеркала. Поворачивал голову сначала в одну сторону, затем в другую, чтобы проверить, по-прежнему ли идеальна его кожа.

Конечно, _идеальна_.

Он же, блин, Малфой.

Затем он небрежно перебросил полотенце через плечо, включил воду в ванной и спустил резинку пижамных штанов, от которой на белоснежной коже подтянутого живота остался легкий след. По которому неожиданно захотелось провести кончиком пальца, ощущая неровность… 

И этот след внезапно тоже стал _идеальным_ на его теле. 

— Гермиона! 

Она подскочила на месте, пролив какао себе на руку. Тихий ужас от собственных мыслей едва не заставил поседеть.

— Ты _из-за него_ сегодня такая смурная? — напряжённо спросил Рон, и Гермиона выставила подбородок, готовясь всё отрицать, потому что Гарри тоже смотрел на неё с беспокойством, пережёвывая тост с сыром. Оказывается, она столько таращилась на Малфоя, что пропустила, как ушёл Симус.

— Что?! Нет!

— Он что-то сделал? Мне поговорить с ним?

— _Не нужно_ с ним говорить. Мы… — она постаралась не юлить и смотреть прямо. Оказалось, это сложно, учитывая, что с того момента, как она вчера покинула гостиную старост, дело было _всецело_ в Малфое. Но она не могла себе даже примерно представить, _какими_ словами можно объяснить мальчикам то, что произошло, чтобы Рон в ту же секунду не бросился Малфоя _колотить_ , а Гарри не выхватил из кармана палочку. — Обычный спор. Ничего важного. И у нас сегодня первое патрулирование … — быстро добавила она, резкими движениями вытирая ладонь о салфетку. Внутренности сжималась от одной мысли об этом. 

— Сходить с вами?

Гарри бросил на Рона утомлённый взгляд. 

— Не нужно, Рон. _Спасибо_ , — она вежливо улыбнулась. — Мы всё равно не общаемся. Просто пройдёмся в полной тишине, и дело с концом.

Рон занёс руку, словно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Почесал ею нос, задумчиво посмотрел на Малфоя, а потом решительно повернулся и выдал:

— Малфой — гадина, но посмотрите на него. Будто за всю войну только ему и доставалось, — он скривил губы, глядя за слизеринский стол со странной смесью жалости и отвращения. — Я точно знаю, что он… _раскаялся_. Но в то же время ведёт себя, как чёртов… _Малфой_. 

— Не жалей его, — Гарри отставил пустую тарелку и потянулся за «Пророком». — Он помог нам только потому, что знал: Волан-де-Морту конец. А мы перед этим спасли ему жизнь. — Он перевёл взгляд на Гермиону, поднимаясь. — Мы квиты, и ты ничего ему не должна. 

— Да, и мы не дадим тебя в обиду, — отозвался Рон, закидывая в рот последний кусок бекона. — Но _даже_ если вам придётся общаться, ты справишься. 

Гермиона рассмеялась почти против воли, тоже вставая и забирая с лавки сумку.

— Точно, Рональд. 

— Но для этого тебе придётся закаляться, поедая каждый день порцию драконьего кала, — добавил он.

— _Спасибо_ , Рональд. 

Они пошли в сторону выхода из зала, и Гермиона не удержалась — посмотрела. _Снова_.

Малфой лениво закинул руку на плечо Пэнси, позволяя кормить себя ломтиками яблок. Острый взгляд блуждал по лицам Крэбба и Гойла, которые что-то бубнили, сидя напротив него и показательно игнорируя «Пророк», лежащий на столе.

Судя по позам, им не терпелось прочесть новости, но они опасались реакции Малфоя. 

Хм. А ведь для человека, об отце которого снова написали в газете после такого скандала, он выглядел даже слишком спокойно. Возможно, это только маска, конечно. Да. Скорее всего, обычный малфоевский _фасад_ , потому что, переведя взгляд на слизеринцев, сидящих чуть поодаль, Гермиона убедилась — то и дело кто-то, будто ненароком, косится в его сторону. Бросит взгляд и тут же отвернётся, склонившись над ухом соседа и что-то шепча.

Конечно, Малфой далеко не из робкого десятка. С детства привык, что имя его семьи чаще всего звучит из уст толпы и фигурирует в Министерстве. В особенности за последние пару лет. Люциус будто нарочно старался очернить его, однако род Малфоев по сей день оставался уважаемым, едва ли не коронованным. 

В дрязги эти лезть не хотелось. Публичность была Малфою не чужда, поэтому можно предположить, что невозмутимость его совершенно искренняя.

Гермиона отвела глаза и бросила взгляд на «Пророк» в руке идущего впереди Гарри. _Ты не о том думаешь_ , отругала она себя. Если статья правдива, нужно срочно связаться с родителями и попросить их соблюдать крайнюю осторожность. Вот, чем тебе нужно заняться, а не считать ресницы своего врага и смотреть, как он ест яблоко с чужих рук.

 _Прекрати_ думать о том, что случилось.

Потому что на самом деле не случилось, чёрт возьми, _ничего_.

***

Особенность Блейза состоит в том, что он всегда оказывается именно там, где нужен. Малфой не уверен, это магия такая, или ему просто все и всегда рады.

Он, если честно, сам не понял, в какой момент они с Блейзом стали достаточно близки, чтобы называть это дружбой. Малфой просто помнил, как позволил себе при нём стиснуть зубы и кулаки, зажмуриться, сжавшись в жалкое подобие человека, и давиться собственными слезами, стоя на коленях прямо посреди пустого холла Малфой-Мэнора, из которого министерские псы только что вывели его отца. В какой-то степени Блейз, наверное, спас Малфою жизнь, хотя сам об этом не догадывался. Не догадывался, что если бы не рука, которая неожиданно крепко легла на плечо и помогла подняться с колен, Малфой бы сейчас, наверное, не сжимал древко метлы и не чувствовал сентябрьского ветра в волосах. Малфоя бы вообще здесь не было. Он раньше даже представить себе не мог, что у _отчаяния_ есть точка невозврата. Черта, которую можно перейти всего раз, а в следующий момент тебя попросту заполнит водой и утащит ко дну, как чугунный чайник. Блейз поймал Малфоя за шкирку как раз в тот момент, когда он её пересекал. И возвращаться к этой мысли всегда было не по себе. Потому что… вдруг бы его там не оказалось?

 _Вряд ли_ он сделал это намеренно, чтобы потом напомнить про должок или свести счёты. Блейз не был корыстен. Блейз не был сволочью.

Просто… особенность Блейза состояла в том, что он всегда оказывался именно там, где _нужен_. 

Малфой соскочил с метлы и вытер рукавом куртки пот со лба. Тренировки по Квиддичу почему-то всегда проясняли голову, словно ветер выдувал из неё всё ненужное дерьмо, оставляя только простые и понятные факты. Тренировки успокаивали. 

Снитч в руке трепетал слегка примятым крылом. Тёплый и тяжёлый. Сто пятьдесят золотых, победных очков.

— Молодец, Малфой! — Грэхэм спустился со второго воздушного уровня и навернул круг на метле, зажимая подмышкой квоффл. — Для первой тренировки после лета — очень даже!

— Не сказал бы, — нахмурился Драко, не останавливаясь. — Сейчас передохну, и ещё раз. Всю сноровку похерил.

— Нагоним, забей! — крикнул он через плечо и снова взмыл вверх. — Уоррингтон, ты загонщик или хуй на блюде?! Тебе биту в руки дали не для того, чтоб ты её дрочил! Бладжер только что долбанул Гойла! Разуй глаза!

Пэнс и Блэйз пришли к средине тренировки, уселись в первом ряду нижнего сектора трибун и выглядели как два человека, получающих удовольствие от жизни. Она, напялив очки, подставляла обеденному солнцу курносый нос, а Блейз, закинув длинные ноги на ограду и сложив руки на груди, сквозь ленивый прищур наблюдал, как мётлы гоняют над полем. Эти двое плотно спелись ещё на третьем курсе, а с пятого к их дуэту как-то незаметно примкнул Нотт. Малфоя они приняли к себе последним, после чего набор в команду закрылся, но началось всё именно с Паркинсон и Забини. Пару раз даже ходил слух, что они трахаются, но Пэнс слишком давно и безнадёжно вздыхала по Малфою, так что этот слух как-то не прижился. Да и Блейз обычно не западал на таких, как она. В его духе были сладкие девочки вроде Дафны Гринграсс: стильные умницы со спокойными глазами, мягким голосом и приятными формами. В девушках у него был весьма классический вкус. Даф ему подходила. Он подходил Даф. Они легко сходились, когда хотели тепла, и легко расходились, как только в очередной раз понимали, что слишком похожи, чтобы это превратилось во что-то _настоящее_. 

Малфой немного завидовал _честности_ их отношений. 

Совсем немного. Ведь каждому своё, так? Наверное, так.

Может, Малфою просто не нужна была _честность_.

Он громко свистнул Блейзу, а когда тот повернул голову, замахнулся и бросил снитч. Мячик сверкнул в воздухе, как золотая лента. Блейз поймал его легко, со звонким хлопком, и довольно хохотнул: видал? Даже ноги с ограды не убрал. Малфой усмехнулся в ответ, бросил метлу в траву и принялся на ходу стаскивать куртку с разгорячённого тела.

— Напомни, почему ты до сих пор не в команде? — спросил, кидая куртку на крепкую деревянную ограду перед трибунами и обмахиваясь горловиной влажного свитера. Было жарко, почти как летом. — Привет, Пэнс.

— Напомнить, почему я три раза в неделю не рискую свернуть себе шею в сорока метрах над землёй? — рассмеялся Блейз, подкидывая снитч в руке. — Потому что у меня есть _мозги_?

— Ты говнюк, Забини.

— А ты славно играешь, — мурлыкнула в улыбку Паркинсон, поднимая с кончика носа солнцезащитные очки. Она смотрела так, будто была бы не прочь вылизать Малфоя с ног до головы, несмотря на то, что его облепило мокрой от пота одеждой.

— Для человека, который никогда не садился на метлу — да, — недовольно ответил он, кривя губы. — А для ловца — сомневаюсь.

— Малыш, — она подалась вперёд и чмокнула его в щёку. — Не забивай себе голову. 

— Легко сказать, — Драко ненавязчиво отвёл лицо в сторону и опёрся об ограду локтями, принимаясь расстёгивать ремни кожаного нарукавника. — Правый совсем разболтался, — пробормотал он, замечая тень обиды в глазах Пэнс. Только сцены сейчас не хватало. — Не поможешь?

— Конечно, — она тут же расцвела и принялась с энтузиазмом расстёгивать ремешки, закусив пухлую губу. 

Салазар, как мало ей нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливой, — подумалось вдруг, и что-то неприятно укололо внутри. Что-то от мысли о Блейзе, Даф и _честных_ отношениях. Почему с Пэнс было так сложно?

Может потому что она _любит_ тебя, мудило?

Малфой стиснул зубы и отвёл взгляд. Блейз заметил его выражение лица и цокнул языком.

— Эй. Расслабься, Драко. Никто от тебя не ждёт подвигов в первый же день тренировок.

— _Я_ их от себя жду.

— «Я» — последняя буква алфавита, — важно заметил Блейз и Малфой закатил глаза. Детский сад.

А потом осёкся, потому что увидел, что рядом с ним на скамейке лежит «Пророк». Значит, и он уже читал. Очевидно, читал. Теперь ясно, почему они пришли на тренировку. Это наверняка инициатива Блейза — он словно добровольно подписался присматривать за Малфоем в любой ситуации, которая как-то связана с его семьёй. 

Почему-то от этого стало тошно. 

Он был остро благодарен Забини в девяносто девяти случаях из ста, но его _тошнило_ от того, что дружба с ним может быть похожа на долбаный присмотр за ребёнком.

— Группа поддержки! — заорал откуда-то сзади Нотт заметивший, наконец, и других зрителей, кроме младшекурсников, с энтузиазмом наблюдающих за тренирующимися слизеринцами. Малфой обернулся через плечо и увидел, как Тео стрелой летит к ним на стареньком Нимбусе. 

— Ты тоже сегодня показал класс, —похвалила Пэнс, когда разрумяненный и растрёпанный ветром Нотт ловко затормозил прямо над оградой, толкнувшись в неё обеими ногами. Он и так светился, как чищенный кнат, а после похвалы вовсе расцвел.

— Это _такой кайф_ , Пэнс! — выпалил, сияя глазами. — _Как_ я соскучился по своей детке! 

На секунду показалось, что Тео кинется лобызать метлу, но он только тяжело дышал и зубасто улыбался, стирая пот со стриженного виска. Тёмные волосы густо вились на макушке и липли на мокрый лоб. 

Блейз хмыкнул и отвёл глаза. Снова подкинул снитч в ладони, со смехом качая головой:

— Вы чокнутые. 

— Конечно, Блейз. — Тео подался вперёд, залихватски опираясь предплечьем на древко метлы и покачиваясь в воздухе. — Это мы чокнутые, а вовсе не ты зануда, _Блейз_.

— Отвали, — засмеялся тот, пиная его по ноге. 

Потеряв опору, Нотт чуть не навернулся, но успел схватиться за метлу. Открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но девчонки с верхних рядов весело расхохоталась, так что Тео застыл. А потом бросил на них хитрый взгляд и исполнил мастерский оборот метлы без рук, замерев в театральном поклоне, обращённом пятикурсницам десятью рядами выше. Они моментально захлопали и запищали.

Блейз и Малфой закатили глаза почти синхронно.

— Выпендрило, — пробормотал Забини в ответ на крайне довольную улыбку.

— Завидуй моему обаянию молча, — протянул Тео, а затем внезапно заметил «Пророк» и лицо его тут же помрачнело. Он кивнул на газету:

— Уже читали? Такой _бред_. Драко, ты как? Не загоняешься?

— Нет, — бросил Малфой. Он уже снял нарукавник и теперь разминал руку, не поднимая взгляд. — Грёбаная Скитер никак не успокоится, всё строчит и строчит эту дичь, как долбанутая, — процедил сквозь зубы, снова чувствуя накатывающую злость. 

Пэнс погладила его по плечу и громко уверила:

— В гостиной Слизерина никто ни слова не сказал. Не переживай.

— В эту херню никто даже _не поверил_ , — подтвердил Блейз. Теперь он говорил куда серьёзнее. — Малфой, это не стоит внимания.

— Да, — Тео слишком легкомысленно отмахнулся, закатывая глаза. — У этой бабы давно чердак свистит. Отец сто раз говорил, что Рита Скитер — чёрная метка всего волшебного мира. И анус на лице журналистики. 

— Узнаю мистера Нотта, — пробормотала Пэнс, и Блейз негромко рассмеялся, осторожно расправляя помятое крыло снитча. 

Малфой провёл руками по лицу, качнул головой.

— Да насрать, — пробормотал он, натягивая нарукавник и затягивая ремешок. — Плевать мне, что написала эта сука. Если бы у какой-то грязнокровки действительно _убили семью_ , об этом бы уже трубили по всей школе.

— Если этот парень вообще из Хогвартса… — пробормотала Пэнси, теребя край «Пророка», и тут же столкнулась с предупреждающим взглядом Блейза. — Прости, я не имела в виду… это полная чушь. Конечно, это чушь, Драко.

Малфой тяжело вздохнул и оттолкнулся от ограды. 

— Всё, закрыли тему, — сказал он, подхватывая куртку и натягивая на плечи. — Возвращай снитч, Забини. Пора тренироваться.

— Да! — воскликнул Тео, отталкиваясь от ограды и облетая вокруг Малфоя, кайфуя от каждой секунды полёта. — Наконец-то! Не хочу пропустить свой любимый аттракцион под названием Монтегю снова членососит Кассиуса.

Забини ухмыльнулся и медленно спустил ноги на пол. Поднялся, замахнулся и, закусив губу, херанул снитч с такой силой, что он пролетел золотой стрелой почти до средины поля, и только потом косым зигзагом взмыл вверх.

Тео уважительно присвистнул.

— Я болею за тебя, детка! — крикнула Пэнс, роняя очки обратно на нос.

Малфой ухмыльнулся ей краем рта, бросил, проходя мимо метлы: 

— Вверх! — и запрыгнул на древко, срываясь с места в воздушную гонку с Ноттом, который уже мчался рядом и улюлюкал во всю глотку, подставляя лицо ветру.

— Да ёб твою мать, Уоррингтон! — взревел откуда-то сверху Грэхэм, и Тео счастливо заржал, на ходу оборачиваясь через плечо:

— Ну! Что я говорил!

***

Самым ужасным занятием, по мнению Гермионы Грейнджер, было ожидание. И сейчас она сидела на постели в своей спальне и ждала.

Вечер наступил незаметно, несмотря на то, что последний час, проведённый в библиотеке, она то и дело посматривала на часы. Мечтая хорошенько опоздать на патрулирование — будто Малфоя это могло достать хотя бы каким-то образом.

Скорее всего, он бы впал в ярость из-за того, что _его слизеринское величество_ проторчало в ожидании лишних пару минут.

В итоге Гермиона не только не опоздала, но ещё и пришла раньше, усевшись в своей спальне на кровать напротив зеркала и гипнотизируя взглядом зачарованный дневник, выглядывающий углом из выдвижного ящика стола. 

После того дня, когда Малфой шарахнул её о шкаф, вторая тетрадь пропала из гостиной. Гермиону съедал интерес, взял ли он её себе. Поэтому, сидя на трансфигурации, она незаметно открыла дневник на первой же странице и быстро написала: «21.00, в гостиной. Патрулирование». И, закусив губу, скосила взгляд на Малфоя, сидевшего в соседнем ряду, на несколько парт дальше. 

Он встретил её взгляд и скривился.

Она чуть приподняла дневник, показывая, что сделала запись.

Его верхняя губа раздраженно дрогнула. Он поднес два пальца к своему кадыку, делая вид, что его тошнит.

Она закатила глаза и отвернулась. Содержательное общение на этом закончилось. Ответной записи он не сделал, однако когда Гермиона снова обернулась к нему, заметила, что дневник лежал на краю парты. 

Очевидно, сообщение этот упрямый баран прочитал.

И губы чуть не растянула дурацкая улыбка от мысли, что он принёс тетрадку с собой.

 _Глупая_. Дура. Идиотка. 

Она зажмурилась.

Как случилось так, что Малфой начинал занимать всё больше мыслей в её голове, вытесняя остальные? Вроде зачёта по зельям, успеваемости младших курсов и даже, прости Мерлин, мыслей о старостате. Сколько же ненужных вопросов роится в голове.

Как так получилось?! И — _самое главное_ — как это остановить?

Взгляд упал на часы. Без пяти минут девять.

Патрулирование обещало быть очень долгим. Очень _неприятным_.

Гермиона вздохнула, ощущая, как сердце начинает колоть. Встала и потёрла холодеющие руки друг о друга. Она не боялась его, ещё чего. И _совершенно_ не нервничала. Схватила с прикроватной тумбочки палочку и застыла. Перевела взгляд на собственное отражение в высоком овальном зеркале на подставке. Задержала дыхание и расправила плечи, поднимая подбородок. Лицо в полутьме казалось совсем бледным.

Совершенно никакой нервозности.

 _Мы взрослые_.

Она медленно вдохнула и почувствовала, как расслабляется пружина, сжатая в груди. Нервяк отступал. Вот так, Гермиона. Хорошо, Гермиона.

Она поправила на себе клетчатую рубашку и вышла из комнаты, неспеша пошла вниз по лестнице. На нижней ступеньке уже почти по привычке остановилась. Сжала губы и шагнула в гостиную.

Малфой стоял к ней спиной, держа в руках газету, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Интересно, он впервые за целый день решился прочесть, что же пишут о Люциусе? Почему-то Гермионе казалось, что он не позволял себе прикоснуться к “Пророку”, пока был на виду у остальных.

Огонь обрисовывал контуры его тела.

Малфой был без мантии, в легком черном свитере, обтягивающем напряжённые плечи. Брюки идеально выглажены, до чётких борозд. 

Гермиона смотрела, как на его скуле двигаются желваки. Он злится? На кого? Снова на «проклятую Грейнжер»? Нет, вряд ли, потому что взгляд слизеринца скользил по строкам как-то… ожесточённо. Это снова был _тот самый Малфой_ , но в то же время — кто-то совершенно чужой. Неизвестный.

Настолько, что она ощутила, как внутри всё сжимается от прохладного, непривычного ощущения. В следующий момент послышался треск разрываемой и мнущейся бумаги, и Гермиона вздрогнула, еле слышно втянув в себя воздух. Чёрт. 

Он с шумным выдохом смял «Пророк» в небольшой бумажный снежок и швырнул его в огонь, опираясь о каминную полку локтями и опуская голову. Гермиона не решалась пошевелиться, понимая, что наблюдает за чем-то очень… личным?

Взгляд её приковался к его рукам, которыми он зарылся в волосы. 

Тонкие, красивые, со слегка выпирающими костяшками и узелками вен у запястий.

Она зачарованно наблюдала, как они сжимаются в кулаки, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы. Платиновые, блестящие в свете огня. Таких нет больше ни у кого. И теперь почему-то она совершенно точно была уверена — прикосновение к ним напоминает прикосновение к шёлку. 

Было видно, как поднимаются его плечи от тяжёлого дыхания. Свитер облегал тело Малфоя так, будто был его второй кожей. Но не белоснежной. А совершенно чёрной.

Гермиона поджала губы. 

Никак не могла заставить себя шаркнуть ногой или же пошевелиться, чтобы выдать свое присутствие. Хотелось просто смотреть.

— Ты топаешь как грёбаный слон. Я услышал тебя еще на ступеньках, грязнокровка, — приглушённый голос проколол её будто воздушный шарик, который с хлопком выпустил весь свой воздух. 

Стало даже немного легче. 

— Всё нормально? — спросила как ни в чём не бывало. И сжала в кармане палочку. 

Он повернул голову. По его профилю запрыгал свет, отбрасываемый камином, отчего показалось, что кожа стала на момент не такой холодной. Каменное лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. 

— Ты что, поиздеваться решила? 

Действительно. С какой _радости_ ты вдруг решила поинтересоваться у Малфоя, всё ли у него нормально?

Гермиона отвесила себе мысленную оплеуху. Если она и старалась вести себя “как обычно”, то у неё это выходило из рук вон плохо.

— Нет, — прохладно ответила она. — Показалось, что ты… взволнован.

Пожалуйста, заткнись, Гермиона. Делать всё ещё хуже совершенно не обязательно.

Затаив дыхание, она наблюдала, как он поворачивается к ней. Чувствовала его взгляд на своей старой рубашке, слегка потертых джинсах и кроссовках. Захотелось прикрыться. Но что-то заставило с вызовом приподнять подбородок. 

Он скривил губы и промолчал. 

— Что, Малфой, не твой уровень? — протянула она, с насмешливым сарказмом приподнимая брови. 

— Заткнись, Грейнджер. Предлагаю побыстрее закончить это. Я не в настроении терпеть тебя слишком долго.

— О, поверь, это взаимно.

Он фыркнул и молча вышел из гостиной. 

Она несколько секунд смотрела ему в затылок. Ну, конечно, лишь Малфой может, не сказав ни слова, послать тебя куда подальше. Просто развернувшись и подставив яростно-бессильному взгляду свою спину.

Гермиона зашагала за ним, сжимая зубы и заставляя себя не смотреть на него.

Минута, ещё минута.

Десять. Пятнадцать. Они молчали. Он шел немного впереди. Она — за ним. 

Патрулировать оказалось не так уж и плохо. Когда они закончили с первым этажом, Гермиона совсем расслабилась, посвятив себя осмотру любимых стен и портретов, поглядывая время от времени на фигуру Малфоя, почти сливающуюся с мраком.

Лишь волосы выделялись ярким пятном.

Она переводила на него взгляд каждый раз, когда ей надоедало всматриваться в темноту, замечая, что плечи его хоть и были прямыми, но с каждым разом сутулились всё сильнее. 

Он засунул руки в карманы, уставившись прямо перед собой, весь в собственных мыслях. Желваки вновь ожили на его челюсти. 

О чем он думал? 

Конечно, её это не интересовало. Просто было странно видеть Малфоя подавленным. Настолько, что даже такая возможность, как общее патрулирование наедине, не была использована, чтобы морально задавить её своими подколами и идиотскими шуточками. 

Как было бы в прошлом году.

Сейчас же он просто… шёл. 

Молча.

Она отвела глаза и заставила себя не смотреть на него вовсе. Разве не радоваться она должна? Ему не до неё. О его отце трубит «Пророк», и неважно, выдуманная это новость или нет. Возможно, кто-то начал дело, продолжающее дело Люциуса. А возможно, Малфой _надеется_ , что это так. Или он думает, как то, что о Малфое-старшем вспомнили газеты, отразится на нём самом. 

Такой самодур всегда будет заботиться лишь о собственной шкуре. Пусть даже дело будет касаться родной крови.

Кровь Малфоев. _Кристально чиста_. 

Гермиона скривилась. Ей стало противно и оттого — спокойнее. Вот. Вот то, что она ощущала к нему всегда. И _будет_ ощущать. 

Отвращение. 

_Ненависть_.

Она так обрадовалась, что даже почти улыбнулась своим мыслям. 

— Ты, мать твою, можешь так не топать? — неожиданно прорычал он, резко оборачиваясь. 

Приглушённый сжатыми челюстями и низкой яростью голос заставил её застыть на месте. Ладно. Она _правда_ этого не ожидала.

— _Прошу прощения_ , что не умею передвигаться, не касаясь пола, — она натянуто улыбнулась и, пару секунд посмотрев, как Малфой кривит губы, щурится и пытается пронзить её своим ледяным взглядом насквозь, в пару шагов обошла его, подняв подбородок.

Темнота и воскрешённое чувство гадливости, обращённое целиком на него, очень помогали игнорировать эти иглы, которые он метал в неё из своих серых радужек. И, тем не менее, он _промолчал_. Молча обогнал её и пошёл впереди.

Да что с ним _такое_? 

Второй раз за вечер он не ответил ей. Второй раз позволил себе смолчать. 

Почему? 

Ощущение, что всё идет _не так_ , взвинтило раздражение Гермионы на тот уровень, где обычно тоненькая ниточка рвётся. И человек теряет терпение. 

Видимо, поэтому её ноги резко топнули по каменному полу. Намеренно. Она услышала его сдавленный выдох. Он остановился. 

— Что не так? — выпалила Гермиона прежде, чем он успел обернуться. 

— Грейнджер. Не выводи меня. 

— Ответь мне! — она сделала шаг к нему и остановилась. — Я знаю тебя, Малфой. Знаю почти всю жизнь. _Что_ происходит?

Он смотрел на Гермиону, сжимая губы. 

— Отвали, ясно?

Да нет же, чёрт возьми! Это не ответ! Гермиона сама не своя с тех пор, как заняла должность старосты. С тех пор, как их поселили в одну чёртову башню! И если то, что творится с Малфоем, так влияет на неё, _нужно_ выяснить, что происходит, прямо сейчас!

— Ты другой! — выпалила она. Малфой изогнул брови.

— Не понял?

— Ты знаешь, о чём я! Если это одна из твоих дурацких попыток вывести меня или Гарри с Роном, то… 

— Тупая идиотка.

Обогнув Гермиону, он возобновил шаг, однако прежде чем она успела остановить себя — схватила его за локоть. 

— Малфой!

Он замер. И она тоже.

Повернул голову так резко, что платиновые волосы упали на лоб и глаза. 

— Убери. Нахер. Руки, — прошипел, вырывая локоть из её пальцев. 

Сердце на секунду остановилось. Мягкая ткань свитера словно продолжала касаться кожи Гермионы, пока она смотрела на ладонь так, будто прикоснулась к раскаленной головешке и не обожглась. Подняла глаза. 

— Отец, да? 

Что-то очень недоброе вспыхнуло в лице Малфоя на секунду раньше, чем этот рёв:

— Не лезь в мою жизнь, чёртова сука!

Эхо понеслось по каменному коридору.

Она отшатнулась, как если бы её наотмашь ударили по лицу. Но он не ударил.

Он _брезговал_.

Злость вперемешку с раздражением, сочувствием, этим чёртовым сочувствием, заставили её глаза загореться. Сочувствие — это не то, что она должна испытывать к нему. Никогда она не будет сочувствовать Драко Малфою. Он никогда не будет этого _достоин_.

— Да ты посмотри на себя! Ты жалок! — выпалила она, делая непроизвольный шаг вперёд. — Что ты есть? Что? Кроме твоих вечных подколов, этих… идиотских шуточек. Раздутого самомнения. Мнимой власти, которую купил твой отец. Что. Ты. Есть?!

Он зарычал, обнажая зубы.

— Ты ни хера не знаешь, Грейнджер. Не смей открывать свой поганый рот. Мы с ним совершенно разные. _Совершенно_. Ты не знаешь меня, не знала моего отца! Не смей даже в мыслях произносить что-то в его адрес. Я не позволю тебе.

— И что ты сделаешь? Ты больше не прикоснёшься ко мне. После того, как прижал к шкафу в гостиной. Но даже тогда ты побоялся сжать пальцы, как трус! Мерлин, Малфой! Это так нелепо! 

Драко выдохнул, одёргивая свитер.

— Я до сих пор хочу, чтобы ты сдохла. Каждую секунду хочу, — прошипел он, уничтожая её взглядом, — чтобы ты и тебе подобные не загрязняли этот сраный мир. Чтобы грязнокровок не было в чёртовом Министерстве и в этой школе. Вы повсюду. Развелись как тараканы. Разбежались по свету. Но на каждого таракана… на каждого, _Грейнджер_ , есть подошва, которая раздавит его.

— Но эта подошва — не ты, не так ли? — она вздёрнула подбородок, ощущая, как трясутся сжатые пальцы. — Ты ничего не можешь сделать своими руками. Даже этих идиотов, Крэбба и Гойла, ты используешь как пешек. Почему так? Ты подражаешь отцу, который ничего и никогда не делал сам? 

— Я _сказал_ … — он вновь чуть не сорвался на ор, однако сцепил зубы, проглотив рычание. Коридоры слишком далеко разносили голоса. — Я сказал тебе. Чтобы ты не смела. Говорить о нём. 

Какое право этот ублюдок имеет затыкать ей рот?

Она уже хотела выразить всё своё возмущение вслух, однако… 

Вдруг поняла, что ощущает: от _этого ублюдка_ пахнет шоколадом. И этот запах схватил её за шкирку, отшвырнув во вчерашний день. В угол гостиной. К его расширенным зрачкам и тяжёлому дыханию. Полным губам, застывшим в паре сантиметров от _её_ губ.

“… _тогда почему ты трясёшься_?.. ”

Лёгкие скрутило.

Как он оказался так близко? Что за чёртова способность вдруг загораживать собой всё вокруг — и даже её саму.

Он нависал над Гермионой, с подрагивающими от бешенства губами и взглядом, способным, кажется, убить её. Сейчас. Прямо сейчас убить, в этом коридоре. Но ей не было страшно. 

Это был очередной вызов. Громкий и яростный.

— Правда глаза колет? — шепнула она, сдерживая желание приподняться на носочки, чтобы сказать это, глядя ему в лицо, а не снизу вверх. Но тогда бы она наверняка задела носом его подбородок. — Ты уже взрослый мальчик, Малфой. Пора принимать её. Самую горькую, знаешь?

Он сделал шаг, загоняя Гермиону в каменный угол. Вряд ли он хотел оказаться ближе. Скорее, это было желание её подавить. _Заткнуть_. Указать её _место_. Так _типично_ для Малфоя.

Она отступала, распрямив плечи до боли. Видела, как раздуваются его тонкие ноздри и как сжимаются челюсти. 

На кой чёрт она доводит его? Чего она добивается? Очевидно, что Малфой в бешенстве. Он продолжал подходить, от чего кожу по всему телу, как жгутом, скручивало мурашками.

— В чём твоя _правда_ , грязнокровка? — выплюнул Малфой. — В том, что этот идеальный мир примет всех, даже таких ущербных, как ты и твоя семья? По этой установке живут только идиоты. Или _уроды_.

— Замолчи, ты не имеешь права так говорить.

— Да что ты?

Он сделал ещё один шаг. Она немного сдвинулась вбок, но его рука, врезавшаяся в стену около головы Гермионы, тут же отрезала ей пути к отступлению.

— Или твоя правда в том, что грязная кровь располагает к _жалости_? — он усмехнулся. Гадко. Как умел только он. — Мне не жаль тебя. Мне отвратительно. Когда ты проходишь мимо. Когда пялишься на меня в Большом зале. — Её сердце застыло, а дыхание оборвалось. _Он видел, как она смотрела_. — Когда сидишь рядом в классе. Когда я пытаюсь уснуть в своей спальне и осознаю, что ты лежишь за стеной. _За ёбаной стеной_. Я ненавижу это ощущение. Думаешь, эти мысли о твоей ущербности вызовут жалость? Вот уж вряд ли.

Гермиона задохнулась, глядя на него. Она не поняла, откуда, но на глаза навернулось горячим, жгущим. Солёным. Она сильно моргнула, сгоняя эту пелену, потому что она скорее умрёт, чем покажет _ему_ свои слёзы. Хотелось отвернуться, потому что всё это было гадко-противоестественным. Малфой был лишним рядом с ней. Он и его слова.

Грязная. _Грязь_. 

— Моя семья хотя бы любит меня, — голос у неё хрипел. Это выдавало её с головой, и, кажется, Малфой понял. Потому что у него зажглись глаза. — И не имеет значения, какая у них кровь.

— И это я — ребёнок, Грейнджер? Твои аргументы — просто бессвязное мямленье.

— Нет!

— «Моя семья любит меня», — перекривлял он и скрипнул зубами, встретив на себе недоумённый взгляд. — Такой бред. Несусветный бред, Грейнджер. Ты сама не понимаешь.

Она не понимала другого: зачем ему подходить так близко? Это слишком сильно коробило. Мешало нормально дышать и соображать, оставляя только ощущение его запаха и собственной разбуженной злости.

— Не моя вина, Малфой, что ты не можешь похвастать тем же. 

Его сердце оборвалось.

— _Что_ ты сказала?

— Тебя просто некому любить. Это лишний раз доказывает то, как ты ведёшь себя. — Он смотрел на неё. Будто не верил, будто до него доходило очень медленно. — Это же не ты.

— Что за хреновы попытки вскрыть мою голову? — прошипели его губы; взгляд оставался холодным и напряжённым.

— Это не попытки. И ты не виноват в том, — она сглотнула, — что отец никогда не…

Прежде чем она успела закончить свою сраную фразу, он саданул ладонью по стене. Грейнджер моргнула, но продолжала сверлить его взглядом. Глаза пекло, но отвернуться сейчас она не могла. 

— Не смей говорить ничего подобного своим грязным ртом!

— Вот откуда эта злость, да? — прошептала, скользя взглядом по бледному лицу, так хорошо выделяющемуся в темноте. — Ты просто _завидуешь_.

Его взгляд дрожал. Он весь дрожал. 

— Грейнджер, — угрожающе прошипел он. — Это не так, поняла?

К тихой настойчивости добавился крошечный, колкий страх.

— Скажи, что не мечтал бы променять свою… кровь на отца и мать, которые любили бы тебя и… 

— Я сказал: _заткнись_! — заорал он.

Пусть эта тупая дура заткнётся. Просто потому, что она _сама не понимает_ , что несёт. Только жмёт губы и снова сглатывает, от чего тонкая шея напрягается.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сдохла, — снова произнёс он. — Ты и твоя кровь. Исчезли. 

Молчи, Гермиона. Лучше молчи сейчас.

И она молчала, чувствуя, как жалость и злость к этому человеку, застывшему так близко, накрывает с головой. У него не было семьи. Не сейчас, когда отца казнили, а мать почти сошла с ума. У него не было семьи никогда, и теперь мир прикладывал все силы, чтобы создать точно такого же монстра из самого Драко.

То же напыщенное _ничего_.

Миру удалось.

— Но ты не можешь _ни хрена_ , — она подняла глаза, моля Мерлина, чтобы в них не блеснули слезы. Голос почти не дрожал. — Твоих пешек здесь нет.

— Ты не знаешь, что я _могу_ , Грейнджер. И не советую испытывать судьбу, — он резко оттолкнулся от стены, встретившись с ней глазами. Сделал шаг назад, глядя на неё так, будто она действительно была насекомым. Огромным жирным жуком посреди накрытого стола. — Одна семья грязнокровок уже пропала. Я уверен, и тебе ждать осталось недолго. 

Сердце ударило в груди очень сильно, а он отвернулся. Просто отвернулся, поворачиваясь к ней спиной, собираясь продолжить патрулирование. Оставить Гермиону у стены, с вылетающим сердцем и горящими внутренностями. И предательскими слезами, кипящими на глазах.

Это было слишком.

 _Я уверен, и тебе ждать осталось недолго_.

Гермиона зарычала, оттолкнулась от стены и со всей дури пихнула его в плечи.

— Ты ничем не лучше своего отца, Малфой! — отчаянный выкрик ударился о спину. Он, чёрт возьми, даже не споткнулся. Даже не потерял равновесия. Лишь слегка подался вперёд и застыл. _Застыл_. 

Гермиона знала, что за слова сорвались с губ, однако возвращать их не собиралась. Малфой не единственный, кто может делать _больно_. Обида хлыстом стегала её по рёбрам.

Светлая кожа, кажется, приобрела ещё более пепельный оттенок, когда он развернулся и сделал быстрый шаг обратно. Шаг к ней.

 _Не смей_. Не смей, Малфой. Пожалуйста.

— Я лучше него, — процедил он сквозь зубы, застывая в нескольких сантиметрах от её лица, и от этого… снова накрывало.

Дождливое утро, шоколад. Запах Малфоя. Когда он стал таким узнаваемым? 

Если он не отодвинется, всё полетит к чертям.

Она почувствовала, что услышала то, что не полагалось услышать её ушам. Что-то, что выдралось из самой глубины холодной души Драко Малфоя. Что-то, во что он сам хотел верить.

— Чем? — произнесли её губы. Выдохом. 

Она могла поклясться, что на этот раз добилась своего. Вывела его окончательно. Сейчас он сделает какую-то глупость. Ту, что из разряда Малфоя. За которую потом сам же поплатится. Например, замахнётся и ударит её или… Однако происходило что-то совершенно другое. 

— Я жив. 

Она во все глаза смотрела Малфою в лицо, впитывая эмоции, что ожили в нём на какой-то миг.

Отчаяние. Надежда. Страх.

Чёрт возьми, это действительно был панический страх. И он был так чертовски близко к краю. Захотелось отдёрнуть Малфоя назад, чтобы он не упал в эту яму. И не задаваться вопросом: на кой чёрт ей это надо?

— Я жив, — снова выдохнул, внезапно сжимая пальцами её плечи. 

Встряхивая так, будто она не понимала очевидного. Встряхивая вновь и вновь, и её голова запрокинулась, коснулась стены.

— Я _жив_ , мать твою!

От его задушенного крика стало вдруг тяжело дышать. 

Его безумие накрыло её с головой. Его запах. Его руки. Его близость. Он прекратил трясти её, почти касаясь носом её носа. Он продолжал убивать её взглядом. 

Боль от сжатых на плечах пальцев была практически ничем по сравнению с тем, что Гермиона видела в серых глазах, что заглядывали в неё. Непозволительно-глубоко. Просверливали в ней две сочные раны. 

— Какого _хера_ ты смотришь на меня _вот так_? — голос Малфоя был тихим и низким, слегка задушенным, будто он произнёс эту фразу мысленно. — Когда ты уже научишься затыкаться вовремя, твою мать?

Она приоткрыла рот, боясь сказать хоть слово. Боясь спугнуть его руки, которые прожигали её сквозь ткань рубашки, внезапно показавшиеся ей такими сильными. Совсем не аристократичными. Сильными, держащими. И ещё… он горячий.

Это открытие поразило её. 

Действительно горячий, разогретый собственной злостью.

— Я… — она смотрела на его рот.

— Ты сдохнешь, Грейнджер. А я посмотрю на это, — тихо. Почти не разжимая губ. Слова бились о стенки её мозга и разлетались. Теряли свой смрадный смысл. Был лишь его запах. Запретный, чёрт возьми.

Было его запретное тепло, сжимающие пальцы. Был он и не было его слов. Они будто оседали на нём самом. Прокладывали глубокие морщины от крыльев тонкого носа до углов губ. Почти против воли Гермиона попыталась поднять руку, чтобы стереть их, однако он лишь крепче сжал её, чуть выше локтя, не позволяя коснуться себя. 

А она никак не могла стряхнуть с себя облако этого оцепенения.

— Ты слышишь меня? — беззвучно. — Ты сдохнешь… 

Сантиметр, застывший между ними, почти горел. 

Господи. _Это же Малфой_.

И от этого осознания по спине промчал неровный строй мурашек. И прежде чем Гермиона осознала, что делает, она приподняла голову, приближаясь к его губам. Заставив его замереть. 

Это была не она. Его запах делал это с ней.

Малфой снова тряхнул её за плечи, легонько. Словно догадался, что она собирается сделать. Словно _испугался_. Она сама была в ужасе.

— Не смей, — ещё тише, чем предыдущее. А взгляд потерян, как и её собственный.

— Ладно.

Чувство режущего дежавю исчезло. Все мысли в голове сжались в одну твёрдую точку, когда Гермиона снова слегка приподнялась.

Когда она едва тронула губы Малфоя своими. Когда — и это было самое страшное — он не пошевелился. Только окаменел ещё сильнее. А его губы, кажется, в одно мгновение стали ледяными и обжигающими одновременно.

Годрикова борода! Гермиона… Это конец, наверное. Потому что от ощущения тёплого дыхания на щеке и чужого неподвижного рта на своём собственном у неё едва не подогнулись ноги. Тихий млеющий выдох, граничащий со стоном, вырвался из груди, она просто не успела его сдержать.

Хватило одной секунды. Одного удара сердца, чтобы руки его тут же сжались ещё сильнее, будто он собирался оттолкнуть её. Конечно, он оттолкнёт её. Он даже не закрыл глаз.

Смотрел на неё в немом недоумении.

А она смотрела на него, чувствуя, как ледяной взгляд считывает из её глаз эти умоляющие не произнесённые интонации — не отталкивай, не сейчас, _пожалуйста,_ — и не двигается. Словно… позволяя?

Гермиона пообещала себе умереть после этого. Сразу же. И, опуская ресницы, медленно приоткрыла рот. Осторожно потерлась им о его плотно сжатые губы. Не соображая, слыша лишь, как грохочет в ушах собственное сердце.

Это ничего не значило. Ничего.

Это было прекрасно.

Легкое и самое горячее прикосновение в её жизни, которое послало ток по всему телу, переворачивая внутренности. Она целовалась и прежде, конечно. Виктор дважды целовал её, глубоко и мокро. Тогда она думала только о том, насколько долго он собирается терзать её рот и не идёт ли это вразрез с поддержанием гигиены и уровня кислотного баланса во рту.

А сейчас… Мысли не было ни одной.

Она замерла, когда он осторожно выдохнул. Когда вдруг его рот приоткрылся, и горячий язык Малфоя скользнул по её нижней губе, в голове будто разорвалось целое море петард.

К собственному ужасу из груди снова вырвался _этот_ стон. И внезапно Гермиона так _сильно_ ощутила, что он касается её только губами и руками. Непроизвольно прогнулась в спине, словно пытаясь почувствовать его грудную клетку. Его живот. Она так хотела ощутить ближе. Поцеловать так, как она видела, целовала Малфоя Паркинсон. Глубоко, зарывшись пальцами в его мягкие волосы, прикосновение которых она ощущала на своём лбу. 

Жёсткие руки спустились по её плечам и замерли чуть выше локтя, сжимаясь сильнее, не позволяя придвинуться.

Это длилось всего пару секунд. А затем он остановился. Будто обмер. Отстраняя лицо и вперив в неё свой серый дикий взгляд. Гермиона открыла глаза, всматриваясь в него. Чувствуя, ощущая всем своим существом грань, на которой он балансировал. Он сейчас оттолкнёт её.

Сейчас.

И это будет правильно. 

Вот оно. Сопротивление. Сжимающиеся челюсти. 

— Сука, — прорычал он в её губы. Громкий хриплый голос. Она ощутила, как в рот толкнулся его выдох. — Твои дружки даже не научили тебя целоваться. 

Он оттолкнул её, отпуская плечи, отчего она ударилась спиной о стену, глядя на него своими огромными глазами. 

_Что он_ только что...

— В постели ты такая же? Скучная и деревянная, — он оскалился, делая шаг назад.

Гермиона не двигалась, ощущая, как наливаются огнём губы. Нижняя — всё ещё влажная от невесомого касания его языка. 

Малфой смотрел так, будто она упала в его глазах ещё ниже. Ниже, чем то дно, на котором она уже валялась на данный момент. Поднёс руку и вытер рот рукавом, брезгливо морщась.

Отвернулся и сплюнул.

— Я не знаю, кто из них тебя трахает, Уизли или Поттер, — произнес он, делая шаг в темноту коридора, — но я даже сочувствую этому неудачнику. Я бы на их месте… выбрал кого-то попривлекательнее. В ком сексуальности хоть немного больше, чем у полки для книг. 

Она приоткрыла рот, глядя, как он уходит. Ощущая его вкус. 

Впервые в жизни не находя слов. Ни одного словечка, чтобы бросить ему вдогонку.

А он летел по коридору, считая удары своего сердца.

Поворот. Поворот. Ещё поворот. Грёбаный бесконечный Хогвартс. Только на тридцать четвёртом ударе он позволил себе остановиться, сжимая кулаки. Она не шла за ним. Наверное, так и стояла у стены. 

Вкус её губ заставил закрыть глаза. Он поднёс руку ко рту, проводя по нему пальцами. 

Он _поцеловал_ её. 

— Сука, — прохрипел и, не сдержавшись, ударил кулаком о каменную стену. 

Это ощущение невесомого скольжения… Она потянулась к нему. _Она_.

Напряжённый член натягивал брюки так, что было больно. Чёрт. У него стоит от _недопоцелуя_. От вида её огромных, влажных, карих глаз. От её густых, растрепанных волос. 

Херова грязнокровка. Как она допустила это? 

_Как она могла_ допустить ЭТО? 

— Сука… — он снова начал судорожно вытирать губы рукой, зная, что на них всё равно останется её вкус. 

Вкус мяты и корицы. Наверное, она добавляла её в чай. 

Он ненавидел корицу. 

Он ненавидел _её_.

Ненавидел всем тем, что жило в его душе. Всем, чем он был. Всем своим существом.

И клял Салазара за то, что сердце грохочет в глотке, а губы ощущают её рот. И он снова принялся их яростно тереть. 

Никогда больше. 

Никогда. Больше.

***

Когда он бровью не повёл, столкнувшись с ней в коридоре, Гермиона не поверила сама себе.

Всё случилось как-то спонтанно. Она мчалась на трансфигурацию, а Малфой выходил из-за угла. Это была крайне нежелательная встреча. И крайне… внезапная. Она просто уткнулась носом в его зелёно-серебристый галстук. И не успела глаз открыть, когда поняла, что это он. По запаху, слегка перебитому мягким одеколоном. 

Она тихо охнула, а Драко просто отпихнул её в сторону одним резким движением и прошёл мимо. Гермиона пришла в себя и взглянула ему вслед, когда он уже был в добрых метрах двадцати от неё. Это ещё что? Он ни слова не сказал? Не обозвал её растяпой, неуклюжей, _грязнокровкой_ … 

Он просто отодвинул её в сторону. 

Это не то, чего она ожидала после вчерашнего. Она предвидела злость, раздражение… хотя бы что-то. Она думала, что они пересекутся в гостиной с самого утра и перегрызут друг другу глотки. Она думала, что он хотя бы что-то… как-то… А его в гостиной не было. И это страшно испортило Гермионе настроение, потому что…

В голове метались заранее заготовленные фразы. Их было много, так много! 

Она хотела ткнуть пальцем в его наглое лицо и сказать, совершенно спокойно, с достоинством: «Ты гадкий, отвратительный, мерзкий козёл! Вчерашний поцелуй — это худшее, что я ощущала за всю свою жизнь! Лучше бы я проглотила чёртову змею, чем ощутила твоё тело рядом с собой». Вот так.

И никак иначе.

Спокойно и с достоинством. 

Несмотря на то, что внутри эти слова гремели воплями, разрывая барабанные перепонки. 

А он. Молча. Отодвинул её в сторону. 

« _Кто из них тебя трахает_ …»

« _Скучная и деревянная_ …»

« _Полка для книг_ …»

Кулаки сжались сами собой. 

— Да пошёл ты к чёрту, ублюдок! — крикнула она и сама поразилась тому, каким громким было эхо, доносящее эти слова до его ушей.

С затаённым ужасом она наблюдала, как он останавливается. Оборачивается. Не видит его глаз, но угадывает это вечное безразличное выражение лица. 

— Великое дело, грязнокровая сука. Бросать слова в спину, — ироничный голос звучал очень тихо, но она слышала каждое слово. Знала, что занятие по трансфигурации уже началось. Но ноги будто приросли к полу. В голове зазвенел тревожный колокольчик.

— Я могу говорить это тебе в лицо! Вечно! Поверь, мне есть, что сказать! — её голос был слишком высоким. И, кажется, его это забавило. 

Он _не верил_? Да пожалуйста!

Да, чёрт возьми, пожалуйста! 

Она сорвалась с места и уверенным шагом направилась к нему, а стук собственных туфель отдавался в голове ритмичным маршем:

«Ты, гадкий, отвратительный, мерзкий козёл! Гадкий, отвратительный, мерзкий козёл!»

Чем ближе она становилась, тем кривее ухмылка растягивала его губы. Он действительно не верил! Она сжала зубы, чувствуя, как внутри всё подбирается от злости.

«Гадкий, отвратительный, мерзкий козёл! Гадкий, отвратительный!.. Гадкий!»

Он был уже достаточно близко, и шаги её стали мельче и тише.

«Гадкий…»

Она остановилась и уставилась в его лицо.

— Гад, — выпалила, замечая, как его брови приподнимаются.

Снова. Он смеется над ней.

Серые глаза смотрели с пренебрежением, от которого хотелось рвать на себе волосы. 

— Всё? — поинтересовался он, складывая руки на груди.

— Ты… гадкий и отвратительный. Мерзкий козёл, — Гермиона сжала губы, шумно выдохнула, зло глядя ему в глаза. Это было _далеко_ не всё, что она собиралась ему сказать. Она набрала в лёгкие побольше воздуха. — Я бы лучше проглотила мерзкого слизня, чем повторила то, что было вчера!

В его глазах мелькнуло предупреждение. Гермиона послала его к чёрту и повторила ещё громче:

— Лучше сожрать слизня, чем ещё раз поцеловать теб…

Она захлопнула рот, потому что его лицо внезапно оказалось в опасной близости. От былой насмешки не осталось и следа.

Губы Малфоя сжались. 

— Ничего не было. 

Гермиона едва сдержала истерический смешок, делая шаг назад. 

— Ну да, Малфой. Как же.

— Послушай сюда, дура-Грейнджер, — он быстрым движением облизал губы, и Гермиона приложила все свои силы, чтобы не проследить это движение взглядом. Вспомнила его вкус и к собственному ужасу ощутила тянущее чувство внизу живота. Мерлинова борода…

Она _никогда_ больше не позволит ему поцеловать себя. Никогда. 

— То, что ты полезла ко мне вчера, ничего не значит. 

— Я полезла?! — Гермиона вновь ощутила спасительную волну злости, задирая подбородок. — Ты прижал меня к стене! 

— Захлопни свой грёбаный грязнокровный рот, — глухо прорычал он, резко поворачивая голову вправо и глядя на пробегающих за поворот двух пуффендуйцев. Когда в коридоре снова повисла тишина, он опустил на неё презрительный взгляд. — Ещё не хватало, чтобы этот тошнотворный слушок промчался по Хогвартсу. Клянусь, Грейнджер, если ты поделишься с кем-то этой нелепостью, я убью тебя. 

— Да уж знаем, проходили, — ядовито ответила она, отворачиваясь. 

Он схватил её за подбородок ледяными пальцами. Повернул голову к себе, и она почти почувствовала, как расширяются её зрачки. 

— Ты услышала меня?

— Отвали, Малфой, — она отвернулась, пытаясь высвободиться, но он с силой дёрнул её обратно, и Гермионе показалось, что она услышала хруст. 

Он едва не вывихнул ей челюсть. Она резко выдернула лицо из его пальцев, ощущая его дыхание на лице, но он поймал её за подбородок снова и вернул себе ненавидящий взгляд. Словно упивался им. 

Она не понимала, что это было, но она была полна чего-то неопределённого. Будто полна всего сразу — и совершенно пуста одновременно. Из-за него. Отнюдь не из-за того, что он говорил. Ощущение, будто стоило его телу коснуться её хотя бы кончиком пальца, внутри начинали вертеться шестерёнки, которые прежде не двигались. 

Одна, вторая, третья… и вот они уже гонят кровь так, что, кажется, сосуды сейчас загорятся.

И плевать, что он действительно может прикончить её. 

Она будто неслась по течению, отчаянно пытаясь остановиться, но ноги лишь упирались в бурлящую воду, что заносила её всё глубже. Всё дальше.

— Я клянусь, — прошипел он, наклоняясь, — я клянусь, что ты пожалеешь. Если об этом. Не забудешь. 

Сердце било в рёбра.

Услышь, что он говорит. _Услышь_ , идиотка.

— Чёртов трус, — шепнула она сквозь зубы, ощущая, что пальцы Малфоя сжимаются сильнее. Боль. Снова навернулись слёзы. Снова яростное моргание. Он наблюдал за её глазами с мрачной гордостью. 

— Я могу сломать тебе челюсть, — произнес он, — _своими руками_ , грязнокровка.

— Нашёл, чем гордиться? 

— Я надеюсь, ты поняла, что я хотел донести до тебя. 

— Ничего ты не хотел донести. Очередные пустые…

— Иди ты. — Она поморщилась, когда жёсткие пальцы выпустили её подбородок, а сам Малфой быстро пошёл по коридору, будто и не было вовсе их стычки. 

На секунду обернулся через плечо и бросил:

— Я мучился от кошмаров всю ночь, Грейнджер. Так что не смей больше подходить ко мне.

И пошел дальше.

Она стояла, дыша приоткрытым ртом, глядя ему в спину. 

Урод. 

Заносчивый ублюдок. 

Развернулась и помчалась в класс трансфигурации, осознавая, что опоздала. Совершенно опоздала. И не понимая, почему ей настолько _всё равно_ , что ей сейчас скажет удивленная МакГонагалл. Все её мысли были направлены на чёртова Малфоя. 

Уйди из моей головы.

 _Уйди_.

УЙДИ.

***

Блейз, сидящий в кресле напротив камина и читающий «Ежедневный пророк», покосился на вошедшего Малфоя. Тот лишь кивнул, бросил сумку на стол, а сам с удовольствием упал на диван, проваливаясь взглядом в каменный потолок слизеринской гостиной. Однако уставшие глаза быстро закрылись, несмотря на то, что был разгар дня.

— У нас гости. Староста, сэр, как поживаете?

— Можешь не вставать, Забини. Но почести я приму. 

Блейз фыркнул, протягивая руку к корзинке и выбирая себе самое большое и зелёное яблоко. Малфой повернул голову, глядя на него.

— Пойдёшь на трансфигурацию?

Забини покосился на часы.

— Да. Жду Даф. Думаю, не опоздаем. Ещё двадцать минут есть.

— _Даф_? — Малфой усмехнулся, глядя на него. Забини, почему-то, — нет. Только слегка нахмурился и покачал головой. — В королевстве снова неспокойно?

— Мы не вместе, — спокойно ответил Забини. — Тут нечего обсуждать. Я просто её _жду_. Друг Забини ждёт свою _подругу_ Даф.

— И тебе хреново?

— Мне? — он на секунду оторвался от «Пророка» и приподнял брови. Почти удивился. — Нет.

— Хорошо, — Малфой пожал плечом, глядя на Блейза. — Ты не с Даф, но ведёшь себя так, будто с кем-то другим.

Забини снова стрельнул в него взглядом и рассмеялся:

— Серьёзно, Малфой? Давно ты в психологи заделался? 

Малфой вздохнул и уставился в потолок, закидывая руки за голову. Протянул:

— Нет…

— Вот и славно. Пойдёшь с нами на трансфигурацию?

— Не знаю, — Драко с хрустом потянулся, прикрывая глаза.

Было странно не проводить вечера вот так — здесь. Не ощущать прохладу подземелий. Не спускаться сюда каждый день. Даже родной камень начинал казаться холодным и чужим. К собственному разочарованию он понял, что уже привык к Башне старост. Собственно, ему было практически всё равно, где жить. Главное, что условия были куда лучше, чем в тесной комнатке с одной ванной на всех. Однако осознание того, что гостиная Слизерина стала для него уже почти непривычной, неприятно давило под рёбрами. Будто он предал её. _Всех их_ предал.

Блейз молча перевернул страницу газеты, вгрызаясь в зелёное яблоко. Преданым он не выглядел. 

— Тебе неинтересно, каково это? — спросил Драко.

— "Это"?

Он вопросительно приподнял брови, жуя и не отвлекаясь от «Пророка». Кажется, там был какой-то волшебный кроссворд. Забини их обожал.

Малфой усмехнулся. После его назначения на пост старосты, Блейз сначала всецело поддерживал эту мысль, а потом начал безобидно подъёбывать. Это было даже приятно. Приятно, по сути, было _всё_ , что отвлекало от Башни старост.

Малфой сам не понял, почему назначили именно его вместо дородного Финча-Флетчли. Может, Малфоя просто _спасали_?

Идиотская попытка вытащить его за уши из дерьма, свалившегося на голову. А ведь, наверное, этот пост по праву принадлежит Забини. Но в тёмных глазах не было и толики зависти. Только — ставшая хронической — обеспокоенность. После всего, что было.

Малфой на секунду прикинул, как бы с Грейнджер ужился Блейз. Почему-то ему казалось, что они бы поладили. Несмотря на заносчивый характер Забини и доставучесть грязнокровки. Да, они бы определённо поладили. 

Эта мысль не понравилась Малфою.

С ней нельзя ладить. Её нужно _воспитывать_. Она слишком много о себе возомнила. Чёртова заучка. Упрямая, гордая, повсюду со своим ядовитым языком.

Стала слишком много появляться перед носом. 

Он стал слишком часто _замечать_ её. Её идиотские лохматые волосы. Её невыразительные губы… которые имели вкус мяты и корицы.

Грёбаной корицы.

Он сжал челюсти и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Голос Забини напомнил ему, где он находится.

— Каково это — что? 

Ах, да. О чём это он.

— Иметь собственную спальню. Собственную гостиную.

— А-а, — протянул Забини, бросая на Малфоя быстрый взгляд, — а я думал, каково это — жить с Грейнджер. Уже оприходовал её?

 _Её стон. Движение всем телом — к нему. Но он крепко держал, чувствуя непреодолимое желание потереться о неё пахом, почувствовать, как пульсирующее возбуждение подстёгивается прикосновением к ней — горячей, жаждущей… она сама потянулась к нему_.

Лицо Драко моментально потеряло беззаботное выражение. Он приподнялся на локте.

— Какого фига ты несёшь?

Забини снова укусил яблоко. Неторопливо пережевал.

— Да ладно тебе, Драко. Дружеская шутка. 

— Это до офигения херовая шутка. — Малфой поймал на себе удивлённый взгляд и быстро добавил: — Меня чуть не стошнило. 

Он хмурился, ложась обратно на диван. 

Тишина в гостиной начинала напрягать. 

— Что здесь нового проис… 

— Ох. Нет, Малфой… Не может быть.

Забини смотрел на него со смесью ужаса, удивления и насмешки. Драко уставился на него с холодным безразличием.

— _Что_ «нет, Малфой»?

— Ты действительно трахаешь её?

— Ты что, кретин? — Малфой хохотнул, проводя руками по лицу и вновь уставившись в потолок. — За кого ты меня принимаешь? Если я буду спать со всем, что попадется мне под руку, это буду не я.

— Но ты ведь и так спишь со всем, что… — Блейз замолчал, встретив ледяной взгляд, и снова уставился в газету.

— Я выбираю лучших. — _Безотказных_. — И не подбираю то, что валяется на полу, никому не нужное. 

— Не кипятись, Драко. Это была _шутка_. Но выражение лица у тебя такое, будто…

— Просто… заткнись, ладно? Она в печёнках у меня сидит. Я спустился сюда, чтобы отдохнуть. А не выслушивать бред. — Злость заставила его сжать кулаки. — Она бесит меня, — прорычал Малфой. — Грёбаная грязнокровная дура.

В гостиной снова повисла тишина. Блейз кашлянул. Доел яблоко. Отложил газету и сел ровно, опираясь локтями о колени. 

— Ты не узнавал… как Нарцисса? 

— Нет, — глухо отрезал Малфой.

— Тебе неинтересно? 

— В Малфой-Мэноре безопасно, тем более, весь этот бред в газетах… это грёбаная канитель. 

— Никто в школе этому не верит, — согласился Блейз, перелистывая страницу. — Но если семья пропала, это напряжёт Министерство. 

— Они умудрились привязать к пропаже семьи покойника, блядь, — Малфой резко сел, проводя руками по волосам. — Кто-то считает это нормальным?

— Здесь не написано, что это сделал твой отец. Здесь говорится о приспешниках.

— Какого хера, Забини? Прекрати доставать меня подобными темами. 

Блейз поджал губы. 

Малфой тяжело вздохнул.

— Даже если это правда. Если какой-то псих решил продолжить то, что начал отец… моя мать в безопасности. После того, как ей стерли память, она не представляла бы никакой ценности даже для Него, для… — он быстро исправился, — Волан-де-Морта. Всё, что она знала… — Драко покачал головой. Ему вообще не хотелось поднимать эту тему. Даже в собственных мыслях он обходился без имен родителей. 

Он просто не знал, _как_ о них думать. 

Как думать об отце, которого больше нет? 

Уважать ли его за то, что он сделал для Драко? Или, скорее, для себя самого, конечно. Однако на Драко это оказало немалое влияние. Бояться ли его, как и при жизни? 

Нет. Малфою до чёртиков надоело бояться. Всё изменилось. _Он_ изменился. Он сам должен принимать решения. 

Больше некому.

Люциус мёртв. А Нарцисса…

Драко вспомнил пустые глаза матери после Обливэйта. Неуверенную улыбку и легкий наклон головы в сторону волшебника, присланного Министерством, чтобы отнять у неё память.

— _Кто этот молодой человек, мистер Томпсон_? 

— _Это ваш сын, Нарцисса, — чиновник явно смущён и не осмеливается поднять взгляд на застывшего Драко, который в этот момент не чувствовал ничего_. _Даже ударов собственного сердца_.

 _Просто смотрел на неё, пытаясь узнать собственную мать в родных чертах_. _И не мог_.

 _Это не она_.

 _Будто сломанная_. _Будто… игрушка_. _Смешная замена_.

 _Фальшь_. 

— _Я рада знакомству_. _У меня очень красивый сын, — улыбка, обращённая на Драко с губ матери, была чужой_.

 _Такая адски чужая, что в глазах и носу вдруг начало колоть_.

 _А потом сердце так больно ударило в груди, что с тех пор ощущать боль стало для него невозможным_. _Будто что-то под ребрами сжалось и никогда больше не разожмётся_. _Будто он никогда больше ничего не почувствует_ … 

…Он и не хотел. 

Кроме хронического презрения, что текло вместо его крови по венам. Кроме злости на весь мир, что колола иглами под кожей. Все кругом были виноваты в том, что он остался один. Совершенно один. 

Как хорошо, что ему было всё равно.

— Ладно, прости, — Забини потянулся к корзинке с фруктами. — Яблоко будешь? 

Малфой приподнял голову. Несколько секунд смотрел на него слегка отстранённо. Забини о чём-то молчал. Вторая его особенность состояла в том, что ты раскрываешь ему всю свою душу, выворачиваешься наизнанку, демонстрируешь все свои слабые стороны, а он считывает тебя, и в то же время остаётся твоей закрытой книгой. _Твоей_. Но закрытой. Он уважает и умеет хранить свои секреты. Малфой не умел. Малфой не мог им не восхищаться.

Он коротко кивнул. 

С хлопком поймал брошенное яблоко и усмехнулся, погружая в хрустящую кожуру зубы. 

_Мне всё равно_.

***

Гермиона чувствовала, что книга, венчающая стопку в её руках, вот-вот соскользнет на пол.

 _Не падай. Не падай. Не падай!_ _Уже почти пришли_! 

Она с пыхтением преодолела последнюю ступеньку, когда поняла, что том по зельеварению всё же падает. Зажмурилась, ожидая, когда неустойчивая стопка развалится в ее руках, однако ничего не произошло. 

Неуверенно приоткрыла один глаз и уставилась в тёплые карие глаза с лучиками морщин в уголках.

— Привет, староста девочек Гермиона. — Белозубая улыбка и плутоватое выражение лица. Волосы, собранные в короткий хвост на затылке с несколькими непокорными прядками, падающими на лоб. Он держал часть книг и злосчастный том по зельеварению. 

— Курт! — Гермиона радостно рассмеялась. — Спасибо, — она перехватила книги поудобнее. — Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Иду от профессора Флитвика, — Миллер снял со стопки большую часть книг. — Давай, помогу. 

— Спасибо! — Она _правда_ пыталась заставить себя прекратить улыбаться. — Я думала, что сейчас упаду вместе с этой стопкой прямо на ступеньки. 

— Книги не слушаются тебя в последнее время, Гермиона, не находишь? — он тоже улыбался, заразительно поблескивая глазами. — Что же, я рад выступать в роли твоего Книжного Спасителя. Куда идти?

— Сюда, — Гермиона зашагала по коридору, ведущему к портрету с Жёлтой дамой. Какое-то время они молчали, но это было вполне дружеское и допустимое молчание. С ним было приятно молчать, переглядываясь время от времени. 

— У тебя проблемы с предметом заклинаний? — спросила Гермиона, называя пароль и впуская Курта внутрь. Он вошёл первым, с интересом осматриваясь.

— Да… — протянул он, останавливаясь и вертясь вокруг себя. — Ух ты, здесь неплохо. 

— Я уже привыкла к этой гостиной за две с половиной недели. — Она закрыла дверь, указывая свободной рукой на стол. — Поставь вон туда, пожалуйста. 

Сгрузив книги на крепкий стол, Миллер вновь закрутился вокруг себя.

— Это похоже на нашу общую гостиную, только меньше. 

— Да, — Гермиона обхватила себя руками, тоже осматриваясь, почувствовав вдруг себя неуверенно. — Это ведь… тоже мини-гостиная. Маленькая.

Она поджала губы, морщась.

 _Что ты несешь_? 

— Присаживайся, — спохватилась она, заметив, что Курт закончил осмотр и смотрит теперь на неё. 

— Уютно, — похвалил он. Обошёл диван и сел, беря одну подушку и откладывая её в сторону. 

Гермиона присела в кресло, складывая руки на коленях, отчаянно пытаясь придумать тему для разговора. 

— Так… что у тебя с профессором Флитвиком? 

Миллер слегка нахмурился. Затем подозрительно фыркнул, прикрывая рот, будто пытаясь скрыть смешок. 

— У нас… не заходит дальше отношений учитель-ученик, слава Мерлину, — произнес он подрагивающим голосом. 

Что он… _о Боже_!

Гермиона уставилась на Курта, а затем запрокинула голову и расхохоталась. 

Пока он любовался открытой улыбкой, она пыталась успокоиться и в конце концов, промокнув уголки глаз кончиками пальцев, произнесла:

— Прости, я такая идиотка. 

— Ты очень милая, когда смущаешься, — быстро сказал он. — А я просто пошутил. Больше не буду. — Он немного наклонился в её сторону и заговорщически прошептал: — У меня проблемы с последней темой, что мы проходим. 

— А что вы проходите? — Гермиона тут же посерьёзнела, сцепляя руки перед собой.

— Водную группу заклинаний. У меня… не очень складывается с произношением. 

— О! В этом нет ничего сложного! — глаза Гермионы загорелись. — Водная магия требует особой сосредоточенности, потому как жидкость — это не плотная материя и… 

— Послушай, — он приподнял руку, и она застыла, прерванная на полуслове. 

Черт. Ну вот сейчас он встанет, скажет, что ему это неинтересно. Что ты заучка. Нужно поскорее извиниться.

— Прости, я не хотела… 

— Я бы хотел попросить тебя помочь мне с этим. 

Они произнесли это почти одновременно и замерли. 

— За что ты извиняешься?

— Помочь тебе с этим?

Снова одновременно. И снова рассмеялись. 

— Говори первый. 

— Нет уж, давай ты. За что ты извинилась?

— Когда дело касается учёбы… — Гермиона неопределённо взмахнула руками, — я могу немного увлечься, и это… не всегда интересно слушать. 

Курт покачал головой, отчего в его темных волосах запрыгали огненные лучики от камина. Вспомнились светлые волосы, которые в свете огня становились золотыми, и она мысленно себя отругала. 

— Мне нравятся девушки, на которых можно положиться.

— О… И ты думаешь, что я — такая девушка?

— Ты — умница. Я буду очень благодарен, если ты немного поможешь мне. 

Гермиона радостно кивнула. 

— Мы могли бы встретиться в библиотеке, например, — предложила она воодушевлённо. — Когда тебе удобно? Допустим… завтра в четыре? 

— Прекрасно. У меня занятия заканчиваются в половине четвёртого. — Миллер хлопнул в ладони, потирая руки. — Спасибо тебе.

— Завтра и поблагодаришь. 

— Что же… я пойду? 

Когда она снова кивнула, он встал, ещё раз осматриваясь и делая несколько шагов к двери.

— Вам повезло. 

— В самом деле? — Гермиона прошла перед ним.

— Поговаривают, что у вас здесь отдельная ванная, — сказал он краем рта. Так, будто это было страшным секретом. Она рассмеялась, кивая. 

— Да. И иметь собственную спальню не так уж плохо. Хоть и…

Дверь распахнулась прежде, чем Гермиона успела к ней прикоснуться. 

_Ох, чёрт_. 

Она сжала губы, тут же ощущая, как улыбка сползает с лица. На пороге стоял Малфой.

Высокий, загораживающий дверной проём своими широкими плечами, засунувший руки в карманы брюк. Как всегда — великолепный, гриндилоу его задери. 

На секунду захватило дух, но она заставила себя нахмуриться.

Платиновые волосы падают на лоб, лицо чуть опущено. Глаза наполняются гневом. Холодный взгляд исподлобья скользнул по Курту. Затем остановился на Гермионе. От него захотелось отмахнуться. Гадкого, иронично-вопросительного. И челюсти, сжатые почти до хруста. 

— Привет, — видимо, Курт не заметил океана неприязни, который только что обрушился им с Гермионой на головы, потому что с улыбкой протянул Малфою руку для пожатия. 

— В такое время гостям здесь находиться нежелательно, — голос глухой, он будто цедил свои слова, обращённые к ней. К Миллеру он даже не повернулся.

Курт вопросительно взглянул на Гермиону. Та легко взяла его под руку, подталкивая к выходу и вынуждая Малфоя немного посторониться. 

— Увидимся завтра, — она заставила себя улыбнуться, однако улыбка показалась уже не такой искренней, какой была до этого. 

Миллер кивнул и поднял глаза, глядя на Драко поверх её головы. Пока дверь не закрылась, Курт и Малфой упрямо сверлили друг друга глазами.

_Мерлин._

Тихий щелчок — и Жёлтая дама со скрипом задвинулась. 

Гермиона позволила себе на секунду прислониться к двери лбом, а затем выпрямила плечи и обернулась к Малфою, который стоял, глядя на неё и по-прежнему кривя губы. Будто молча требуя объяснений. 

— Ты не мог бы быть хоть немного радушнее с моими _гостями_? — произнесла она, всплёскивая руками в бессильном раздражении. 

— Какого хера он здесь делал? 

От его тона ей стало не по себе. 

— Он помог мне принести книги. 

— Какие ещё книги? 

— Те, что _на столе_ , Малфой.

Он даже не взглянул в ту сторону. Вместо этого взгляд приковался к диванной подушке, которая лежала с другой стороны. Не там, где обычно. 

— Трахались на диване? — бросил он небрежно, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, вцепившись взглядом в её глаза. — Он не загнал себе заноз в член, мисс долбаная Деревяшка? — с издёвкой добавил, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как наливаются кровью её щеки. 

— Прекрати эти _тупые_ шуточки или я немедленно… 

— Я не шучу.

— Малфой. Не будь придурком.

Она обошла его и решительно направилась к столу. Нужно готовиться к зачету по травологии. И разложить принесенные Куртом книги.

Он следил за ней с порога, не отрываясь.

— Беги, беги. Всё как обычно, грязнокровка. 

— Я не бегу. 

— Ты не можешь находиться со мной в одной комнате.

Она услышала самодовольство в глухом голосе, перекладывая книги со стола на книжную полку. 

— Мне всё равно, здесь ты или тебя вообще нет. В Хогвартсе, в Англии, на этом свете… — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Я бегу не от тебя. Мне нужно заниматься.

— _Конечно_. 

— Я могу заниматься _здесь_.

— Ну уж нет. 

— Почему? — Гермиона повернулась к нему, складывая руки на груди. — Может, это _ты_ не можешь находиться со мной в одной комнате? А я «бегу, как обычно».

— Ты права, — вдруг сказал он, — у меня голова раскалывается, когда ты рядом.

— Ну и при чём здесь я?

— То, как ты выглядишь. Мои глаза этого не выдерживают.

Она вздохнула так тяжело, будто другого ответа и не ожидала. Вновь отвернулась, перекидывая копну волос набок, чтобы не мешали, а он смотрел на её напряжённые плечи и позвонки, выступающие на шее, когда грязнокровка наклоняла голову. Хрупкие косточки притягивали. Хотелось коснуться их кончиками пальцев, ощущая их мягкие, тёплые волны под кожей. 

Сознание тут же подкинуло ощущение тонких рук, которые он вчера стискивал, удерживая на месте. А затем — мягкого подбородка под кончиками пальцев. Это чертовски не нужно ему в голове.

Драко отвёл глаза, сжимая зубы. Пусть просто проваливает в свою нору. Он не хотел уподобляться ей, наблюдая, пока она не видит.

Это гадко. Отвратительно.

— Поторапливайся, чёрт возьми.

— Что такое? — невинно поинтересовалась она, наклоняясь над столом и ища что-то в ящике. 

Мантия обрисовала линии бедер и округлой задницы. Тонкую, едва заметно выступающую полоску позвоночника. 

_Провести по нему рукой, слегка нагибая и надавливая на шею_ …

Его челюсти почти заскрежетали. 

— Ты жуть как бесишь меня, грязнокровка.

Она обернулась через плечо, заметив его выражение лица и выпрямляясь. Тонкие брови приподнялись.

— Проблемы, Малфой?

Она. Она была проблемой. 

Драко приблизился к Грейнджер и почувствовал, как напрягается верхняя губа, а под кожей покалывает от раздражения.

— Пошла. Вон. 

Горячий взгляд карих глаз буром вошёл в его ледяные зрачки, плавя сетчатку. 

— Нет, — её голос дрогнул, и стоило ему наклониться ниже, дыхание замерло в груди грязнокровки. 

— Я _уничтожу_ тебя. 

Её выдох. Он ощутил его на языке. Тревожный звон в голове оповестил о том, что лучше бы ему убираться отсюда.

Мятный вкус с откликом корицы. Малфой перекатывал его на языке, пока она упрямо сверлила его глазами. 

— Ты хочешь доказать мне что-то? — его голос был густым и низким, он сам не узнавал его, лишь жадно вдыхая её запах, который вблизи окутывал его с головы до ног. Жадно. _Жадно_.

— Только лишь то, что это _твоя_ слабость, а не моя.

Он засмеялся. Получился слишком резкий и ненастоящий звук. 

— У меня _нет_ слабостей, херова ты дура.

Гермиона опустила длинные ресницы и коснулась взглядом его губ, будто соизмеряя расстояние между ними.

— Почему тогда ты в нескольких сантиметрах от меня? _Снова_.

Последнее слово она произнесла еле слышно.

Он мазнул взглядом по гриффиндорскому галстуку, затянутому вокруг её шеи, будто надеясь, что это приведет его в чувство, а затем снова поднял на неё глаза. Губы Грейнджер были слишком близко, чтобы не думать о них. 

Красный и золотой цвета потерялись в какофонии запахов и ощущений.

 _Жадно_.

— Малфой.

Он знал: она скажет что-то, что заставит его ощутить ярость. Снова ярость. Но сейчас, так близко от неё, он не ощущал. Лишь внезапное, накатывающее желание проникнуть в _грязный_ рот. Двигать в нём своим языком. Такой тугой, такой влажный. Такой отвечающий. _Ему_ , а не какому-то грёбаному Курту Миллеру. _Ему_. 

Она бы вцепилась пальцами в _его_ плечи или зарылась в волосы. Прижалась бы к нему, ощущая его адский стояк, который уже топорщил штаны. От мыслей. Всего лишь от мыслей о том, как она выдохнет в его рот. И выгнется. А он позволит.

 _Я, блядь, свихнулся_. 

Я _хочу_ грязнокровку.

— Ты сам сказал, чтобы я забыла о вчерашнем, — дрожащий голос. Она шумно, глубоко дышала. Драко хотел, чтобы ей нравился его запах. 

Он знал, что нравился.

Ее слова проникли в мозг. На секунду вернулась злость.

— Ты думаешь, я собираюсь целовать тебя? Чтобы я потом выхаркал все свои внутренности? 

Она молча сжала зубы, но промолчала. 

— Он хорош, да? 

— Кто? 

— Миллер.

— Что ты несёшь?

— Ответь мне, блядь. Хорош? Он засовывал свой язык в твой грязный рот? Или, может, еще куда? — прорычал он ей в лицо.

Гермиона смотрела на него, не понимая, зачем он говорит все эти гадкие вещи. Почему его это хоть как-то заботит и зачем она вообще пригласила Курта пройти в гостиную старост.

А когда смысл слов дошёл до неё, она прошептала:

— Ты, чёртов козёл, не смей говорить подобные вещи обо мне.

— Я забыл, сучка, что ты фригидна как…

Тонкие руки толкнули его в грудь, и он от неожиданности сделал шаг назад, а она метнулась к лестнице. Дикий взгляд серых глаз словил её за секунду раньше, чем сомкнувшиеся на её тонком локте пальцы. 

« _Зачем ты остановил её_?!» — заорало подсознание.

И тот же вопрос кричали её горящие глаза, когда она повернула к нему голову, отчаянно дыша приоткрытым ртом.

Я не знаю. Я не знаю.

— … _не знаю_. 

Это ничего не значило. 

Совершенно. Он даже почти ничего не чувствовал.

Она снова сама подняла голову к нему, он мог поклясться. Конечно, сама. Он не мог первым потянуться к грязнокровке. 

Просто…

Просто его губы с силой впечатались в неё. Со всей силой того, как она завела его своим маленьким, влажным, тёплым ртом, скользящим в нескольких сантиметрах от его губ и сводящим с ума, и выводящим из себя — вчера, сегодня, постоянно. Неощутимым и оттого ненавистным, желанным, необходимым. 

Он чувствовал, как в его губы толкнулся её тонкий протест. Она постаралась отвернуть голову. Он удержал.

Он _сильнее_.

Грязнокровке было больно, он знал это, вжимая её губы в стиснутые зубы, надеясь, что эта боль отрезвит и его, и её. Не отрезвляла. Не отрезвляла, а только сильнее заводила. Её губы были горячими и такими неправильно-вкусными.

Остановился, почти со стоном. Поднял голову, глядя на неё. В глаза.

На реакцию. Последовавшую тут же за его взглядом.

— Нет, Малфой! — она вырвала руку из его пальцев, в ужасе распахивая глаза, собираясь сделать шаг назад, но он резко привлёк её обратно, сжимая плечи, ощущая, как отключаются мозги. — Отпусти, хватит! Мал…

Он снова поцеловал её. Коснулся губами движущихся, говоривших губ, прикрывая глаза и тихо выдыхая, ощущая её вкус. _Её вкус_. 

Ему это было нужно. Потому что… он заметил ещё вчера. Он думал, что показалось — но нет. Сейчас снова.

Демоны под кожей замолчали. Успокоились. А сердце в груди — с такой силой, будто вот-вот разорвётся. Удары эти разносятся в тишине головы и комнаты. А он целует, лижет, пьёт до самого дна, всасывая поочерёдно то нижнюю, то верхнюю губу Грейнджер.

И когда поцелуй из сплошной полосующей жестокости стал таким всеобъемлющим? Стал чем-то, что перекрывало воздух. Не позволяло отпустить её плечи, которые то норовят прижаться ближе, то отпрянуть.

Нет, Грейнджер. Ещё немного.

 _Дай-мне-почувствовать_.

Драко не сразу понял, что следующее её движение не было протестом, пока оно не повторилось. Неумело, осторожно. Как давно она не сопротивлялась? Шевельнула губами в ответ, легко лаская его рот, отчего горячая волна пронеслась по спине, а волоски на всём его теле встали дыбом. 

Она ответила. И снова, на этот раз — раскрываясь. Встречая язык и пытаясь втянуть его в себя.

Он тихо зарычал, против воли прижался к маленькому телу, терзая, кусая. Вбирая. Не отрывая рук от её тонких плеч, которые теперь с силой тянул на себя, но в то же время не позволял ей прикоснуться к нему. 

Чтобы не сойти с ума прямо здесь.

Хотя он уже сходит. 

Прихватывает зубами припухшие губы. Рычит. Обводит языком, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать от ощущения, что приносили трущиеся о напряжённый член брюки. 

Останови это. Прекрати.

Чёрт, он хочет глубже.

Малфой отпускает одно плечо и поднимает руку к её пылающему лицу. Надавливает на узкий подбородок большим пальцем, не отрываясь от её рта, чувствуя, как послушно открываются губы. Проникает языком внутрь.

Глубоко. Жарко. Влажно. 

Её задушенный стон. Она выгибает спину, прижимаясь к нему. 

_Мерлин_.

Если ты не прекратишь извиваться и тереться об меня, я трахну тебя прямо здесь.

И в тот момент, когда Грейнджер протягивает освободившуюся руку, чтобы зарыться в волосы на его затылке, в сознании вспыхивают собственные слова.

«… _не подбираю то, что валяется на полу, никому не нужное_ …»

Они прогремели в голове внезапно и показались такими чужими, что стало страшно. На секунду Драко подумал, что их произнес отец. И это заставило его резко поднять голову, открывая глаза. 

Реальность опустилась на него густым, давящим облаком. 

Карие, распахнутые — прямо на него. И дрожит. Всем телом. 

— Какого… 

Блядски распухшие, закусанные и зацелованные почти до кровоподтеков губы трясутся. 

Малфой оттолкнул её от себя, делая шаг назад. Она продолжала смотреть так, будто он только что совершил убийство. Ужас в её глазах был непередаваем. Даже ему на секунду показалось, что он испугался. 

— Какого… _хера_ ты не остановила меня? — голос хриплый и чужой. 

Она молчала. Поднесла руку к губам. Её оглушённый вид заставлял и его выглядеть растерянным.

Он облизал губы, ощущая её вкус. Чертыхнулся. 

Неважно. Всё неважно. Ему нужен ледяной душ. 

Он резко развернулся и пошёл в свою спальню, прислушиваясь к шагам. Чувствуя, как вылетает сердце и как тесно в штанах. 

Этого не было? Он не хотел этого?

Было.

 _Хотел_. 

Руки тряслись, когда он открыл дверь. Желудок сжался. 

Малфой еле дошёл до ванны и согнулся над унитазом, мыча от давящей боли в штанах, давясь воздухом в глотке. 

Он хотел выблевать грязнокровку из себя, если это было возможно. Из себя. Из своих мыслей. Из своей головы.

Но был лишь воздух. 

И её вкус на языке.


	5. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Диалоги из этой главы озвучены крутыми ребятами с канала Yunna Fanfiction! https://youtu.be/CXMWu6-Nbz0

_****_

Глава 4

«Мой сын Драко!

Надеюсь, в школе всё хорошо, и до тебя дошли те два письма, что я уже писала. Малфой-Мэнор пуст без тебя. Меня два раза в неделю навещает мистер Томпсон. Я в порядке и чувствую себя неплохо, голова уже почти не болит. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится...»

Малфой сжал пальцы в кулак и смял пергамент, исписанный тонким аккуратным почерком. Швырнул бумажку на стол и медленно выдохнул, закрывая глаза. Пытаясь понять, что же он чувствует — злость или фальшивую радость.

 _Мой сын Драко_.

Нарцисса обращалась к нему только так. Всегда, с тех пор, как Министерство отдало приказ лишить её памяти. Как будто она постоянно боялась забыть о том, кто такой Драко. О том, что у неё есть сын. 

Первые дни после произошедшего он не покидал своей спальни в Малфой-Мэноре, потому что, стоило внезапно зайти в столовую или же в гостиную, Нарцисса тут же вздрагивала всем телом. Он замечал настороженное напряжение в ее глазах, которое она, в конце концов, решила прятать, не поднимая и вовсе взгляда. 

Мать, целое лето смотрящая на свои руки, в свою тарелку или же в чашку, доводила Малфоя до точки, которая опасно граничила со срывающей крышу яростью. Яростью на покойного отца, покойного Тёмного Лорда, на Нарциссу, на самого себя.

Но в особенности — на отца, заварившего кашу, которую пришлось разгребать ему, Драко. Так бесчестно брошенному на произвол судьбы всеми, кем только можно быть брошенным. Преданным. Без друзей, без врагов. С морем людей, которые вызывали раздражение. Жгучее, жалящее. Спасающее его от полного _сумасшествия_. 

Без вечной злости под кожей и презрения в крови, Малфой бы действительно сошел с ума. Он бы поехал крышей за это лето, пока Министерство с остервенением выпытывало у него информацию о местонахождении сообщников Люциуса. Подробности того, что затевалось в самых отдалённых комнатах Малфой-Мэнора, где собирались Пожиратели, чтобы распланировать новое нападение. Задавали вопросы о матери, которой теперь у него не было.

Он готов был убить их за это.

Прошлой зимой, после падения Тёмного Лорда, когда всё, собственно, и началось, Люциус будто свихнулся. Он вышел из-под власти Волан-де-Морта, и все проблемы могли бы закончиться разом — Драко даже ощущал отдалённую радость оттого, что их наконец-то оставили в покое. Он вернулся домой на рождественские каникулы и тогда заметил, что отец начал вести себя странно. Он временами пропадал куда-то, а в саду Малфой-Мэнора то и дело появлялись незнакомые люди, проходящие к заднему входу в особняк. 

Драко делал вид, что не замечал. Он знал, что отец не расскажет ему ничего, однако иных вариантов не было, и догадок строить не приходилось: Люциус принимал во всём этом непосредственное участие. 

Даже Нарцисса изменилась. У неё появились тёмные круги под глазами, с каждым днем всё сильнее дрожали руки и бледнела кожа. 

По ночам она останавливалась перед дверью в спальню сына и накладывала на неё несколько запирающих и заглушающих заклинаний. Драко чувствовал себя в клетке. В груди шевелился неприятный холодок страха. Почему она запирает его? Что происходит? 

Всю ночь он вслушивался в глухие каменные стены с таким напряжением, что порой казалось: ещё немного — и у него из ушей хлынет кровь. Конечно, это было бесполезно. Заглушающее заклинание действовало безотказно. 

Так прошло несколько недель января, а затем Малфой отправился в школу, позволив себе на короткие пару месяцев забыть о том, что происходило дома.

Газеты пестрили беспокойными статьями о пропадающих семьях грязнокровных волшебников. Малфой посмеивался над этим, подшучивая, что кто-то начал очередную «зачистку», тихо ликуя про себя, что Пожиратели не имеют к этому никакого отношения. 

Что их и вовсе не стало.

Что началась чёртова новая жизнь, где можно дышать полной грудью, без страха и без контроля Тёмного Лорда.

А когда после экзаменов пришла пора возвращаться в Малфой-Мэнор, где и начался настоящий кошмар, Малфой понял, как сильно ошибался.

Нарцисса превратилась в тень. Из неё будто высосали все силы, оставив лишь крошечную оболочку. Глаза её выражали холод и ледяной страх. Хронический. Неизлечимый. 

Когда Драко вошёл в особняк, она вцепилась своим взглядом в его лицо, будто не верила, что он наконец приехал, а затем подбежала к нему, хватаясь тонкими руками, что стали похожи на тонкие птичьи лапы, за его плечи, и судорожно прижала к себе. Обняла так, как не обнимала никогда. Словно он был последней Надеждой. Самой Жизнью.

Чёртовым Гарри Поттером.

— Мерлин... Драко, мы должны это сделать... — шептала она, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, а он растерянно гладил мать по спине, стараясь отогнать от себя догадку, что уже закралась в голову.

— Что сделать? — спросил глухо.

Как хорошо он помнил свои ледяные руки в этот день.

— Остановить Люциуса. Он сошел с ума, Драко. 

Она оторвалась от него, заглядывая прямо в душу. Глаза матери были такими огромными на осунувшемся лице, что Драко стало страшно. Нарцисса постарела на тысячу лет всего за одну весну. 

— Он стоит за всем этим? — тихо спросил он, глядя на неё и всем своим существом моля не отвечать «да».

Она будто услышала мысли. Не ответила.

Лишь кивнула. 

Минуты проходили в тишине, а затем её тихий шепот коснулся ушей, просачиваясь в голову:

— Ты должен донести на него в Министерство.

... _в Министерство_.

Донести в Министерство на отца.

Эти слова дымом закручивались вокруг мозга, не желая впитываться, не желая вдруг стать понятными. Они будто были сказаны на другом, незнакомом языке. Малфой захотел забыть все языки, что знал, в одно мгновение, чтобы не понимать, о чем говорила Нарцисса.

А она всё говорила и говорила. 

Невероятные, безумные вещи. О том, что отец хочет стать последователем Тёмного Лорда, хочет бороться за чистоту магического мира. Хочет истреблять тех волшебников, что звались «неправильными» в кругах аристократии. 

И Драко тоже этого хотел. Но не так.

Чёрт возьми, не так. Столько крови пролилось во время войны. Столько сил было положено на то, чтобы остановить это. А теперь... всё сначала. И кто? Люциус. Люциус стоит за каждым убийством, о которых писал «Ежедневный пророк». 

— Они привозили их сюда... В Малфой-Мэнор. Он клялся, клялся мне, что до этого не дойдёт... но он... сошел с ума. Они убивают их в этом доме, — руки Нарциссы затряслись, и она ещё сильнее вцепилась в плечи, доставляя боль, но он почти не чувствовал её. — Прямо здесь, Драко...

На Малфой-Мэноре кровь. Особняк выкупан в крови. 

Представив, как отец за волосы втаскивает в одну из комнат визжащую женщину, бросает её на пол и избивает или же пытает Круциатусом, или же применяет Империо, заставляя её изрезать себя ножом, он ощутил тошноту и дрожь, что начала сотрясать его тело. 

— Тебе нужно попасть в Министерство, быстрее, — глаза Нарциссы были сухими, но воспалёнными, а цепкий взгляд держался за его лицо. — Нужно немедленно... мы должны...

— А ты?

Ему было необходимо, чтобы с ним кто-то был. Он, сам, против отца? Нет...

— Я не могу выйти отсюда. Он... он узнает. А ты можешь. Тебе нужно быстрее идти, пока его нет. Он поклялся, что если мы попробуем мешать ему... он убьёт нас. Меня и тебя. Убьёт.

Холодные тиски сдавили грудную клетку. Драко смотрел на Нарциссу, чувствуя, как глаза становятся большими и на секунду — прости, Мерлин, — испуганными, почти как у неё. Онемевший рот едва складывал слова в предложения.

— Где он? 

— Внизу, — мать отцепила руки от его плеч и сжала их вокруг себя. — Быстрее, молю тебя. Быстрее. Камин в моей комнате. Я на время смогу снять с него блок на доступ к сети каминов, но через несколько минут он всё равно поймет, что кто-то снял заклинание... Быстрее. Прошу, Драко.

Он двигался механически, почти не ощущая ни ног, ни головы.

Лишь наблюдал со стороны, как почти бегом поднимается в спальню матери, как переступает через каминную решетку и сжимает в ставшей вдруг влажной ладони летучий порох. 

Нарцисса на мгновение застыла перед ним крошечной куклой, сотканной из страха. Посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, и от этого взгляда он вдруг пришёл в себя. 

— Ты справишься, сынок? — дрожащий голос врезался в память навечно.

Он звучал в ушах до сих пор. Это был тот самый голос матери, ради которого ты готов на всё, лишь бы он стал мягче. Спокойнее. Ты готов сдохнуть ради того, чтобы снова увидеть её расслабленной и безмятежной. Как было раньше. Как было в детстве. 

_Справлюсь ли я_? — повторил он про себя её вопрос, осознавая, что она имела ввиду.

Всю жизнь отец был для него единственным, всем, вершиной Олимпа, к которой Драко стремился.

— Он уже не тот, кем был, — шептала Нарцисса, делая шаг к камину с паникой в глазах. — Драко, он убивает людей. Он убивает их _без разбору_. Он стал монстром. 

Вихри мыслей крутились в голове, а рука с порохом тряслась, рассыпая серый песок на брюки. Драко смотрел на мать, понимая, что не знает, что ему делать. Ему нужна была уверенность в правильности того, что происходит. 

Лишь отец давал эту уверенность. А в глазах Нарциссы был только ужас перед тем, что сейчас происходило.

Или произойдёт.

— Драко... 

Её губы задрожали, и она всхлипнула так больно, что он зажмурился. 

Что-то внутри сломалось с этим всхлипом.

Что-то, что было надломлено уже давно. Что-то, что держало мысли в порядке, перекрывало путь к хаосу и беспорядочным метаниям. Что-то, что поддерживал всегда отец.

Декорации. Всё, что он видел, было декорациями. Ложью. В мгновение ока вершина Олимпа рухнула в Ад. Вместе с Люциусом.

Вместе с иллюзиями Драко.

 _Иллюзиями_.

— Я справлюсь, — процедил он. И понял, что сейчас предаст своего отца. 

Вновь картинки перед глазами. Люциус пытает женщину, убивает, заставляет её разбивать собственное лицо о каменные стены.

Всё должно быть не так.

Порох вылетел из оледеневших рук, а губы Драко произнесли:

— Министерство Магии, первый уровень. 

И пока изумрудный огонь не поглотил его, унося за собой в мир сажи, он смотрел в глаза матери, из которых наконец-то полились слёзы, неся облегчение. И было в них то, что лишь прибавило ему уверенности. 

В них была надежда.

***

— Слушай, я не это имел в виду, когда предлагал тебе отдохнуть у нас в гостиной. Ты должен валяться на диване, а не заниматься... — Забини умолк на полуслове, встретившись глазами с Малфоем, сидящим за столом и комкающим пергамент в тонких пальцах. Они пару секунд смотрели друг на друга. — Письмо? 

Малфой кивнул и отвернулся.

— Забудь. 

— От Нарциссы? 

Он резко сжал пальцы, сминая письмо ещё сильнее.

— Я же сказал, забудь! — рявкнул он, швыряя ком пергамента на стол и зарываясь руками в волосы.

Вот она. 

Слабость, которую он мог себе позволить рядом с Блейзом. Стукнуть по столу, зарычать, сжать пальцами волосы, прекратить делать вид, что Драко Малфой _неуязвим_. Перед ним это было можно. С Блейзом вы в безопасности.

— Можешь орать, сколько влезет, Малфой, — негромко сказал он, слегка хмуря брови. — Могу дать подушку, чтобы ты её поколотил, дело твоё. Но молчание тебе не поможет.

Он отстранённо пожал плечами и уселся на привычное место у камина. 

Так похоже на него. Разумный, здравомыслящий Блейз. Почему-то подумалось, совершал ли этот человек ошибки? Вообще, хотя бы раз? Хотя бы одну грёбаную ошибку в своей жизни. Учился он хорошо. Трахал только отличниц. Говорил только те вещи, которые _помогали_ тебе не сдохнуть вот прямо сейчас. Не обижался, когда его просили заткнуться, не срывался в ответ, когда срывался Малфой.

_Можешь орать, сколько влезет._

Драко вздохнул, приглаживая волосы. Выпрямляясь и уставившись в шарик бумаги, валяющийся около стопки книг.

Он не заслуживал своих друзей. Со всем величием своей семьи и чистотой своей крови — он их не заслуживал.

— Как тебя называет мать?

Приглушённый голос показался незнакомым даже Малфою. Он не понял, зачем задал этот вопрос, и сейчас готов был отгрызть и сжечь собственный язык. Однако Блейз ответил спокойно:

— По имени чаще всего. Безо всяких уменьшительно-ласкательных. Иногда... «дорогой» или «милый». Когда ей что-то нужно.

Драко услышал усмешку в голосе товарища. Ему почему-то стало немного легче дышать, когда он понял, что говорить об этом с Блейзом можно. 

— А что?

— Да ничего.

— Странный вопрос для “ничего”, — отозвался Блейз и вновь замолчал. А затем слегка обернулся. — Как тебя называет...

— Да _забей_ уже, Забини, — рыкнул Малфой. В гостиной повисла тишина.

Малфой слышал, как шумит в ушах кровь от непрошеной злости, и это напомнило ему о ночах, что он проводил, прислушиваясь к мёртвым стенам, пока отец убивал в их доме магглов. Или о том, как вчера он целовал Грейнджер. Чёрт, это вовсе не то, о чём он сейчас собирался думать. 

Он уставился в тёмную древесину стола, провел по ней кончиками пальцев. 

Глаза грязнокровки почти такого же цвета. Только чуть темнее и насыщеннее. С золотыми вкраплениями, когда она злится. Или смотрит на него. На его рот. Как смотрела вчера. 

Чёрт, _ты жалок_ , идиот.

Он плотно закрыл глаза. Ему нужна темнота. Никаких ассоциаций. 

Однако из-под век на него тут же взглянула Грейнджер. Через плечо, чуть наклоняясь над столом. « _Проблемы, Малфой_?».

Нет, что ты, сука, никаких проблем. Продолжай нагибаться и показывать свои потрясающие бёдра, обтянутые тканью.

Притормози, Малфой. _Какие_ бёдра?.. 

Разве не он несколько дней назад решил, что не хочет её? Угловатую и отталкивающую.

Зубы сжались и скрипнули. Он вспомнил её влажный рот, в который мысленно тут же погрузился языком. Так явно, так точно ощущая её вкус, что по телу пробежали мурашки, а в пах горячими толчками ударила кровь. 

Корица, мята.

Тепло, влажно, до безумия приятно. Её встречающий язык, распахнутый рот и прижатая к его груди небольшая грудь. 

Он ощутил, что собственный язык против воли пробегает по нижней губе, и чертыхнулся, пряча лицо в ладонях на несколько секунд. Мерлин. Что с ним происходит? За это лето он точно двинулся мозгами. 

Нужно отвлечься. Отвлечься от неё. Её стало слишком много.

— Мой сын Драко, — он не отрывал рук от лица и потому сам едва разобрал, что сказал. У Блейза, видимо, проблем со слухом не было. — Так она меня называет.

Малфой чувствовал на себе его напряжённый взгляд. 

— Послушай меня. Нарцисса... — Блейз подался вперёд и упёрся локтями в колени. — Она не знает, кто ты, Малфой. Она увидела тебя _впервые_ в начале лета. 

— Я знаю.

— Дай ей шанс.

— Шанс на что?

— Стать твоей семьёй.

“ _Моя семья любит меня_ ”.

Снова пляска образов перед глазами. Как же надоело.

— Она и есть моя семья, — глухо произнёс он. И тихо добавил: — То, что от неё осталось.

— Тогда дай ей шанс узнать тебя.

— Узнать?

— Драко. Ей тоже тяжело.

— Я знаю, — Малфой закрыл глаза. Затем вздохнул и встал, забирая со стула сумку.

Забини тоже поднялся. Он казался обеспокоенным, вглядываясь в глаза Малфоя.

— Из меня такой же херовый советчик, как и из тебя, но я хочу тебе помочь.

Это была наглая ложь — только советы Блейза держали Драко на плаву. Без шуток, пожалуй, только они и ничего больше.

— Я знаю, Блейз, — быстро ответил Драко, скользя взглядом по его правильному лицу — узкий для мулата нос, полные губы, золотые глаза и тёмные ресницы. Младшая Гринграсс призналась, что ещё со времён Седрика Диггори у девчонок был какой-то список «Красавчиков школы». Блейз и Драко делили первое место. Когда Тео узнал, что ему досталось третье, он сначала страшно оскорбился, а потом распустил хвост, потому что, серьёзно, за ним были ещё десятки парней.

— Куда ты?

— У нас урок через пятнадцать минут, — Малфой на секунду остановился перед дверью, расправил плечи и вскинул голову, принимая привычную осанку. И тут же будто половина мыслей, свалившихся на него, вылетела из головы. 

Всё становится привычнее, когда возвращаешься в своё тело. 

Даже легкой усмешке удалось растянуть бледные губы.

— Ты тоже поторапливайся. 

А в следующую секунду он скользнул за дверь, чувствуя спиной, что Забини хотел ему что-то сказать, но слова застряли в глотке.

Сейчас ему хотелось послать всё к чёрту.

Письма, грязнокровку, уроки, гостиную. Всё к чёрту.

Малфой скользил по коридорам подземелий, чувствуя себя здесь на своем месте. Всё существо тянулось к тёмному камню, отторгая свет, что встретил его почти физически ощутимым ударом в лицо, стоило лишь выйти в холл.

Ноги понесли его на трансфигурацию, а по правую руку тут же пристроилась невесть откуда взявшаяся Пэнси, влажно чмокнув его в щеку и что-то треща на ухо. 

Малфою захотелось, чтобы она немного помолчала. Раньше ему нравился её голос, но сейчас он резал по нервам, как тупое лезвие. Через пару минут их догнали Тео, Блейз и Гойл, бурно что-то обсуждающие и стало немного полегче. С ними всегда становилось легче, хотя Малфой слушал лишь краем уха.

— Почему я всегда должен вас догонять? — возмущался Нотт. — Никакой сплочённости! Вот, почему мы никогда не побеждаем в Квиддич!

— Вряд ли мы бы начали побеждать, если бы все ждали, пока ты насмотришься в зеркало, — заметил Гойл.

Тео оскорблённо замолчал, а потом столь же оскорблённо сообщил:

— У вас полное отрицание того, что люди могут выглядеть прилично. Это ненормально.

— _Я_ всегда выгляжу прилично, — улыбнулась Пэнс, оборачиваясь к ним. — И Драко тоже, — она прижалась щекой к его плечу.

Тео закатил глаза, источая глубочайшее разочарование в человечестве. 

— Хорошо, поговорим о простых смертных, а не _о вас_ , — сказал он, обращая испытующий взгляд на широко шагающего рядом Гойла. 

Гойл обернулся на Блейза, а когда понял, что обращаются к нему, переспросил:

— Чё? 

— Ты пользуешься дезодорантом, Грегори? — многозначительно спросил Нотт и Блейз громко фыркнул в кулак, пытаясь скрыть это за кашлем. — Ты ведь осознаешь, что у нас общая раздевалка, и когда мы переодеваемся после Квиддича, наша задача _переодеваться_ , а не пытаться сдерживать рвотные позывы?

— Отвянь, Нотт.

— А ещё я бы рекомендовал тебе следить за питанием.

Выражение лица Гойла стало почти комичным. Он моргнул так, словно у него в мозгах что-то закоротило. Опять повернулся к Забини:

— Чё он ко мне прикопался?

— Предположу, что ты сожрал все его пирожки с мясом за завтраком, — протянул Блейз, с кривой ухмылкой глядя на мрачного Тео. Тот важно кивнул.

— Пора учиться думать о других, _Грегори_. Спасибо, Блейз.

— Ладно, не дуйся, — протянул Забини, хватая Нотта за шиворот и подтаскивая к себе. — Ну-ка, позвольте. 

Тео забрыкался и заорал что-то о своей причёске, когда Блейз легко зажал его голову локтем.

— Пусти! Блейз! Ну ё-моё, серьёзно?!

Забини увлечённо трепал его волосы пятернёй. 

— Чувак! Ты прекратишь это делать или нет?!

— Вот, — добродушно ухмылялся он, орудуя пальцами в густых каштановых волосах. — Так лучше.

К концу экзекуции Тео даже почти не сопротивлялся, только закатывал глаза и пытался не заржать, наминая Блейзу локтями бок.

Малфой хмыкнул, качая головой. Он приобнял Пэнс за плечи и со вздохом решил, что если не зацикливаться на херне, день ещё может стать немного лучше. 

Эта мысль успокаивала его, пока они не дошли до кабинета трансфигурации.

Здесь уже сидели гриффиндорцы и часть слизеринцев. Пройдя на свое место, Малфой сел, вытягивая ноги. Взгляд против воли скользнул по соседним рядам. Уизли рылся в своей сумке, Поттер что-то втолковывал ему. Грейнджер сидела боком, задумчиво уставившись в одну точку перед собой.

Зубы сжались моментально. Внутри поднялось.

Дерьмо.

Малфой тут же отвёл взгляд. Ещё не хватало, чтобы его засекли за грёбаным подсматриванием за чёртовой дурой.

Но вдруг именно она повернула к нему голову. Сердце пропустило удар. 

Драко чуть не рассмеялся, когда понял, что избегает её взгляда, продолжая рассматривать портреты на стене за доской. Вот уж этого ещё не было.

Грейнджер продолжала смотреть, что нервировало и заставляло ёрзать. Отвернись. Кто-то может заметить, идиотка. Просто отвернись.

Она что, ждёт, пока всевидящий Крэбб отвесит ей одно из его грубоватых замечаний? Типа: “Посмотрите, как вытаращилась в нашу сторону”, что обязательно должно бы повлечь за собой реакцию Малфоя, но... что он скажет?

Что ему сказать? Этот вопрос почти поверг его в ужас. В груди неприятно заныло.

Лениво потянувшись, он снова обнял плечи сидящей рядом Пэнси, которая тут же расцвела в улыбке, становясь похожей на павлина. 

— У тебя хорошее настроение, малыш? — шепнули губы Паркинсон в самое ухо, и краем глаза Малфой заметил, что грязнокровка наконец-то вздрагивает и отворачивается. И снова что-то саднящее в груди.

— Просто прекрасное, — выдавил из себя.

Но в следующий момент внимание переключилось.

Резкий хлопок заставил класс затихнуть, а слизеринцев — вытянуть шеи, чтобы рассмотреть, что случилось на этот раз у идиота-Долгопупса, который до этого упражнялся в произношении заклинания. Малфой не поворачивал головы — ему это и не потребовалось.

— Посмотрите! Этот придурок снова взорвал бокал! — Крэбб самозабвенно заржал, тыча пальцем в ряды гриффиндорцев. Слизеринцы заулыбались и заулюлюкали, посмеиваясь. 

— У грязнокровки всё лицо черное, — Пэнси, стараясь ещё ближе придвинуться к Малфою, ехидно хихикнула. 

Драко услышал новую волну смешков и повернул голову, подумав, что это будет довольно странно, если он игнорирует подобное. 

Лицо Грейнджер действительно было слегка запачкано. Щека и совсем немного — нос. Она, сжав губы, помогала Невиллу убрать остатки бокала с их стола, стирая рукавом сажу с лица.

— Эй, Грэйнджер, тебе так даже лучше! — крикнул Гойл. 

Лёгкого настроения как не бывало. 

У Малфоя зачесались кулаки. Захотелось заткнуть его. Врезать хорошенько, чтобы не распускал язык. Конечно, Малфой этого не сделал. Просто наблюдал, как Грейнджер резко подняла голову, уничтожая того взглядом.

— Пошел к чёрту, — прошипели её губы.

— Заткнись, Гойл, — Поттер. 

Вот сука. Нет. _Не лезь_.

Но он уже поднимался из-за парты. Конечно, Поттер. Типичный, мать твою, геройский Поттер.

Малфой не хотел ничего отвечать. Видит Мерлин, он всей душой хотел бы сейчас промолчать, сидеть на своём месте и даже не смотреть. Не смотреть на Золотое Трио. Игнорировать. 

Не после всего, что было. 

Но он уже чувствовал. Взгляды слизеринцев. Большей половины из них даже не было там _тогда_. Большая часть слизеринцев просто слиняли с Битвы, в то время как грёбаные грифы остались, все до единого, и сражались за свободу магов Лондона. Малфой был там. Он _видел_. Он помнил свой крик «Поттер», помнил, как швырнул ему палочку, помнил изумление в глазах Тёмного Лорда. А сейчас слизеринцы смотрели _на него_.

На старосту мальчиков. _Слизеринского принца_. Ответь ему. Поставь Поттера на место. Это ведь Святой Поттер. Праведный _Поттер_.

Твою _мать_.

Малфой лениво перевёл на него взгляд, убирая руку с плеча Паркинсон. Радуясь, что не нужно смотреть на Грейнджер, которая, кажется, теперь тоже избегала контактировать с ним глазами. Тем более при взгляде на её губы Драко ощутил, как что-то начинает ворочаться в грудной клетке с боку на бок. 

— В чём дело, Поттер? Появились лишние целые кости?

— Серьёзно, Малфой? — Поттер что-то видел в его глазах — что-то, от чего не кинулся на него, как кинулся бы раньше. Просто смотрел. Поттер _тоже_ выглядел усталым. — Ты серьёзно хочешь снова начинать всё это дерьмо? 

— Дерьмо — это то, что у вас во рту, _грифы_ , — изящно ввернул слепой ко всему происходящему Гойл и слизеринский ряд загоготал.

Малфой сжал губы, сверля его взглядом. 

Видишь, сраный Поттер? Это никуда не денется. Это дерьмо _никуда не денется_. Оно, мать его, бессмертное, оно было всегда, слишком поздно менять что-то _сейчас_. 

— Прикуси язык, Крэбб, — огрызнулся Поттер.

— Слышь, ты чё мне сказал…

— Эй, давай-ка полегче... 

Сука.

— Уизли проснулся? — Малфой метнул на него предупреждающий взгляд. Серьёзно, Уизли, ты не можешь быть настолько тупым. Просто заткнись. 

Он чувствовал, что рядом стоит Блейз и молчит только потому, что видит: Малфой тянет время. Вот-вот должна прийти сраная старуха и начать урок.

Но помощь пришла, откуда не ждали.

— Не нужно, Рон, — тон Грейнджер был холодным и строгим. — Ты же знаешь, это не стоит особенного внимания. — Она, кажется, смотрела прямо на Малфоя каких-то несколько секунд, но его взгляд в этот момент сверлил лицо Уизли, который выглядел как человек, готовый бить рожи. Удивительно, куда подевался рыжий сопляк.

В классе повисла напряжённая тишина. Только Нотт постукивал пальцами по углу парты, ухмыляясь краем рта.

— Что такое, а? — Кассиус Уоррингтон мерзко хохотнул, сжимая кулаки, и сделал шаг к Уизли. — Маленькая сука сказала «место»? 

— Нет, Гарри, перестань!

Поттер стиснул челюсти, выхватил палочку, направляя её Уоррингтону в лицо, и процедил сквозь зубы: 

— Не смей говорить о ней подобные вещи, гнида слизеринская.

— Как ты меня назвал, очкарик?

— Гнида слизеринская, — чётко выговорил Поттер, скаля зубы. — Вонючий трус, который бросил своих учителей и свою школу. Где ты был, когда нужно было показывать свою смелость?! Трусливый слизняк!

Уоррингтон с рёвом рванулся вперёд, но Блейз сгрёб в крепкий кулак рукав его мантии, рванув обратно. Нотт резко поднялся с парты, теряя привычную ухмылку. Грейнджер вскочила на ноги, цепляясь пальцами за локоть тяжело дышавшего Поттера, застывшего с выставленной наизготовку палочкой, глядя с испугом и что-то шепча, хмуря тонкие брови, пока Кассиус пытался вывернуться из руки Блейза, выкрикивая: «Пусти меня! Пусти, Забини! Я разукрашу им ебальники! Я покажу им труса!». Из сбивчивой речи до ушей Малфоя долетали фразы о приходе МакГонагалл и снятых очках с факультета, ненужных проблемах и здравомыслии. 

Однако мозг практически не воспринимал слова. 

Драко смотрел, как её рука сжимала предплечье Поттера. Как она осторожно _гладит_ его пальцами. Как шепчет, так близко от его побледневшего лица. Он вспомнил, как сам держал её за плечи. Отвращение накатило на него вместе с другим, более разрушающим, острым, горящим, как огонь, чувством. 

Видит Мерлин, он не собирался этого говорить, но...

— Как это мило, — голос был тихим, однако все замолчали, — я просто рассыпаюсь в восторгах. Шрамированный кретин и _грязная_ грязнокровка устроили сцену.

Грейнджер онемела, кажется. В тот момент, когда слизеринцы застыли, а потом начали нервно посмеиваться, Малфой наблюдал, как она поворачивает голову и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. А потом, не отводя взгляда, поднимает руку и с нажимом вытирает скулу, лишь сильнее размазывая тёмные пятна по нежной коже.

Нет. Ох, нет. Отвернись. Чёртова дура, отвернись от меня. 

Взгляд напоминал шоколад. Горький, горячий, растопленный. Касается его кожи. Какой он на вкус? 

Сладость, приторность. Он бы хотел попробовать его. Прямо сейчас приоткрыть рот и поймать его кончиком языка. По шее пробежала дрожь, и крошечные волоски на затылке встали дыбом, пока грязнокровка дышала, раздувая точёные ноздри то ли от злости, то ли от обиды. 

Воспоминание о влажном языке, скользнувшем, кажется, совершенно случайно вчера по его губе, заставило подобраться. Хотелось намотать на кулак её густые волосы, потянуть и запрокинуть голову так, чтобы на тонкой шее натянулась кожа. А потом накинуться на её губы. Въедаться в рот, ощущая ненавистный вкус корицы. 

Грёбаной корицы. 

Интересно, а она дала бы трахнуть себя в этом кабинете? На парте. У стены. На столе у старухи МакГонагалл. Он бы трахал её, упиваясь сладкими криками. Она бы неотрывно смотрела ему в глаза. Рот был бы открыт, и Малфой ощущал бы её стоны, рычание. Или хрипы, когда она сорвала бы себе голос. А он бы кусал её, проникая глубоко внутрь. 

В её рот. В неё саму. В её сознание.

Живот Драко напрягся, а рука помимо воли поправила мантию, скрывая набухающую эрекцию.

Картинка явно нарисовалась в голове, принесённая в мозг горячим потоком крови, что, кажется, кипела в венах. Но не успела задержаться.

— Ничего остроумнее я и не ждала _от тебя_.

Ледяной голос. 

Он скривил губы, возвращаясь в реальный мир, ощущая раздражение, и с утроенной желанием ненавистью выплюнул:

— Закрой рот, — и, обведя насмешливым взглядом горящее лицо, добавил зачем-то: — уродина.

Брови Грейнджер приподнялись от неожиданности. 

Драко и сам удивился. Слизеринцы заржали. Почти все. Кроме Уоррингтона, который, наконец, отпихнул от себя Забини и теперь яростно поправлял мантию, понимая, что грифам уже _досталось_ от Малфоя, и лезть в драку не обязательно. И кроме Блейза, который хмуро смотрел на Драко, не совсем понимая, что происходит. Нотт только фыркнул, закатив глаза. А Пэнси хохотала громче всех, одобрительно поглаживая его плечо. Захотелось вдруг отодвинуть ее от себя. И, к ужасу Малфоя, вернуть свои слова обратно. 

Взгляд Поттера был прямой и почти равнодушный. Он не был удивлён, не был расстроен, он просто смотрел на Малфоя в ответ и, кажется, убеждался в собственной правоте, что бы он там себе ни считал. Уизли только кривил губы, сложив руки на груди. Открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но у двери послышалось негромкое и сухое покашливание и быстрые шаги.

В класс вошла старуха МакГонагалл, и слизеринцы, по-прежнему тихо переговариваясь и посмеиваясь, сели по местам. Малфой уставился на свои руки.

— Я надеюсь, мне просто показалось, — строго произнесла она, проходя мимо, — что здесь назревает перебранка.

— Конечно, профессор. Всё прекрасно.

— Чудно. В таком случае, вы соизволите занять свои места. Мистер Нотт. Парты созданы для того, чтобы писать за ними, а не сидеть на них.

Малфой снова покосился направо, заметив, что Поттер, бросил в его сторону ещё один тяжёлый взгляд. Такие взгляды от него не были привычны. Какая-то помесь усталого раздражения, разочарования и застоялой неприязни. 

Грейнджер сжала губы и отвернулась, усаживаясь за свое место, где Невилл, красный словно рак, начал бормотать слова извинения. 

_Давай_. _Проси прощения, кретин_. _Видишь, что из-за тебя произошло_?

Драко надеялся, что грязнокровка покривится или скажет что-то ещё, но она просто отвернулась. Села к нему боком. А через секунду к ней уже придвинулся Уизли.

Драко фыркнул, подтаскивая к себе книгу и бездумно открывая её на первой попавшейся странице.

Интересно, с каких пор он стал так разборчив в выражениях? С каких пор у нём проснулось желание заминать конфликт с долбаными грифами?

К чёрту.

 _К чёр-ту_.

Пэнси зашептала что-то ему на ухо, но он не разобрал слов — специально, наверное. Он не хотел понимать окружающих. 

Он не хотел понимать даже самого себя.

***

До встречи в библиотеке с Куртом Миллером оставалось чуть больше часа, и Гермиона решила свободное время посвятить занятиям травологией у себя в спальне. 

Если честно, нигде больше находиться не хотелось. После идиотской стычки на трансфигурации не было желания даже говорить с кем-либо, а не то что улыбаться и делать вид, что всё в порядке.

И эта фразочка Малфоя... 

Гермиона уверяла себя в том, что ей плевать. Конечно, плевать — как иначе? Она твердила себе это целый день. И труднее всего было не позволить Гарри разобраться с идиотом-Уоррингтоном после уроков или пойти к МакГонагалл с требованием исключить Малфоя из старостата.

— Он оскорбил тебя. 

— Как будто это что-то новое.

— Этот кретин никогда не изменится... — прошипел Гарри, будто сам себе, глядя на ведущую лекцию профессора МакГонагалл.

— Гарри, тише.

— Я ему не позволю. Сейчас закончится урок и... 

И ничего.

Он уйдёт в компании своих дружков, всё ещё посмеиваясь над тем, что стакан Невилла разорвался на части.

Гермиона покачала головой, продолжая бездумно записывать конспект.

— Прекрати вести себя как ребёнок, ладно? Не нужно обострять эту ситуацию.

— Малфой идиот, — согласно добавил Рон громким шёпотом с другой стороны. — Но вы видели, как он колебался прежде, чем сказать про вас ту хрень?

— И всё же он её сказал, — мрачно пробормотал Гарри.

— А вот Уоррингтон явно нарывался, заметили? Я поговорю с ним.

— Господи, Рональд! — прошипела Гермиона, хмуря лоб. — Сколько можно?!

Голос МакГонагалл заставил их вздрогнуть:

— Мисс Грейнджер, мистер Уизли. Возможно, вам есть, что добавить к лекции?

Они замолчали и уткнулись в конспект. Ответили почти в один голос:

— Извините, профессор.

— Простите.

Гермиона стыдливо потупила глаза, когда недовольный взгляд декана остановился на ней. Но всё ещё беспокоило то, как Гарри постукивал ногой по полу.

— Прекрати злиться, — прошептала она, когда Минерва села за кафедру и принялась искать что-то среди горы пергаментов.

— Я не злюсь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что не приблизишься ни к кому из них. И _не пойдёшь_ к МакГонагалл.

— Слушай... 

— Я не собираюсь _ничего слушать_ , Гарри. Малфой — член старостата, как и я! Я запрещаю вам в это лезть! _Сама как-нибудь разберусь_ , не велико дело.

Гарри сжал губы и отвернулся, а внимание Гермионы тут же приковалось к Малфою, который сидел в соседнем ряду и пустым, как обычно, взглядом скользил по однокурсникам. Кажется, он уже и забыл, что случилось.

Да и с чего бы ему помнить.

— Слышишь? Пообещай, что у вас не будет стычки.

— Как славно ты заступаешься, — начал раздражаться Гарри.

— Я не заступаюсь, дурья твоя голова. Я избегаю проблем.

— Проблемы всегда там, где Малфой.

Это точно. Гарри и сам, наверное, не понял, насколько оказался прав. Малфой приносил одни проблемы, особенно в этом году. 

— Значит, их станет на одну меньше, — упрямо заявила Гермиона. — Пообещай, — добавила тут же, стоило Гарри покачать головой.

Он бросил взгляд в сторону слизеринцев и неохотно кивнул:

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я тебе доверяю.

Она не успела даже вздохнуть с облегчением, как он добавил:

— Ты же помнишь, что обещала рассказать, если у вас вдруг что-то пойдёт не так?

Не так.

Настолько не так, что язык Малфоя окажется у неё во рту? Или настолько _не так_ , что Гермиона будет рассматривать его руки, вспоминая, как они касаются её подбородка?

— Конечно, — сдавленно прошептала она, отводя взгляд. Ей было больно врать Гарри, но иначе она не могла.

Он ничего не ответил, только дёрнул плечом и просидел хмурым до самого конца лекции.

А теперь... Если бы ей сейчас не нужно было идти в библиотеку, она могла бы заниматься в общей гостиной, дергая время от времени Гарри и Рона, которые бы, как обычно, бездельничали, а потом слезно просили бы списать на контрольной.

Гермиона могла представить, что сейчас они сидят, развалившись у камина, и играют в волшебные шахматы. Или поедают Берти-Боттс, что утром передала Рону миссис Уизли. Или снова играют в Плюй камни. Гермиона бы бросала на них недовольные взгляды из-за стола, а они бы старательно делали вид, что не замечают, но потом обязательно уговорили бы её присоединиться. Она никогда не умела им отказывать.

Теперь у неё такой возможности не было. 

Теперь она сидела у себя в спальне, поглядывая на стопочку книг, приготовленную для занятий с Куртом. Нужно было чем-то занять своё время и отключиться от мыслей о долбаном Малфое, накрепко засевшем в голове.

И Гермиона выбрала самый верный способ.

В гостиной старост она заниматься не хотела, хотя треск камина успокаивал, возвращая к прошлому и привычно бегущим учебным дням, что ещё недавно казались счастливыми, а теперь нагоняли какую-то будничную меланхолию. 

Она уселась за небольшой стол, доставая из сумки пару книг. Краем уха услышала, что дверь в гостиную открылась. Сердце на секунду замерло. Послышался знакомый резковатый смех, и губы Гермионы скривились. 

Пэнси. 

Снова он притащил её сюда после занятий.

Подавив рвущееся изнутри раздражение, она упрямо сжала губы, выискивая из стопки нужную книгу и против воли прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило внизу. Голос Паркинсон резал слух, однако слов разобрать было нельзя — не самый приятный звук, что доводилось слышать. Кажется, даже мандрагора вопит благозвучнее.

Что он нашел в ней?

 _Что они находили в ней_? — тут же исправила себя Гермиона, немного ошарашенная внезапностью мысли.

Парни Хогвартса так нахваливали её, будто это была не Пэнси Паркинсон, а Божество Паркинсон. Всем было известно, что до Малфоя она была девушкой не самого тяжёлого поведения, и затащить ее в постель не составляло особенного труда, особенно если дело касалось видных парней. Как Малфой. Хотя к этим она бежала сама, вешаясь им на шею и не отлипая. 

Одёрнув себя и отругав последними словами за подобные размышления, Гермиона открыла книгу, уставившись невидящим взглядом в оглавление и заставляя себя не прислушиваться. Наступила недолгая тишина, в которой высокие часы у стены громыхали секундной стрелкой будто гонгом. 

Наверное, поднимаются в спальню.

Секунду спустя захлопнутая дверь его комнаты стала тому подтверждением. Гермиона вздрогнула, прикрыв глаза. Через ванную, не заглушающей смеха Пэнси, было слышно почти всё. Торопливые шаги, молчание, время от времени прерываемое хихиканьем, которое становилось всё тише, а затем и вовсе угасло.

Тишина звучала ободряюще. 

Гермиона снова уставилась в учебник, и ей даже удалось прочесть нескольких страниц, когда тонкий и высокий стон из соседней комнаты иглой впился под кожу. 

Это было неожиданно.

Потому что повисшая до этого тишина свидетельствовала о том, что Малфой, как и всегда, наложил на комнату «заглушку». Гермиона нахмурилась, поглядывая на часы. Прошло минут пятнадцать, а неизученного материала оставалось ещё много.

— Драко…

Гермиона зажмурилась, чувствуя, как по коже бегут мурашки, а внутри ревёт и бьёт в рёбра что-то большое и колючее, перехватывающее дыхание. Прекрати. Прекрати думать, _что_ он сейчас делает. Что чувствует гадкая Паркинсон. Где сейчас его руки и рот.

“Уродина”.

Он назвал её уродиной. Выплюнул это в лицо. И спасительная злость тут же придала сил. Гермиона уверенным движением подняла сумку и принялась искать в ней волшебную палочку.

Малфой не наложил заглушающее заклинание. Впервые. Забыл?

Пэнси так хороша, что он потерял голову?

Фу, да об этом даже думать не хотелось. Ладонь наткнулась на рукоятку, и Гермиона уже вытащила руку, когда...

— _М-м_... _да_...

Прерывистый стон Пэнси буквально подкинул на месте, заставив выронить палочку.

Гермиона отшвырнула от себя книгу, вскакивая на ноги, и в два шага оказалась около двери в ванную комнату. Холодные пальцы стиснули изогнутую ручку.

Куда ты идешь? Что ты им скажешь? « _Не могли бы вы прекратить трахаться, пока я тут пытаюсь заниматься_ »?

Мерлинова борода… 

Ладонь надавила, и дверь приоткрылась. В нос ударил запах мыла, а учащающиеся стоны Пэнси стали громче, отдаваясь эхом в полумраке кафельных стен. Взгляд упал на приоткрытую дверь в его спальню и край кровати, что был виден сквозь щель. 

Вот, почему не подействовало заклинание. Приоткрытая дверь.

Гермиона прикусила губу, соображая, что же теперь делать. Подойти и закрыть её, как заботливая мамаша? Нет, лучше просто уйти в свою спальню и продолжить заниматься. Можно ведь поставить на свою комнату чары звуконепроницаемости, чтобы звуки не отвлекали. И об этом никто не вспомнит. Она _забудет_ , чем занимаются Малфой и Пэнси в соседней комнате. 

Да, так она и поступит. Развернётся и уйдёт.

Гермиона несколько секунд не двигалась, а затем ноги понесли её к приоткрытой двери. «Что ты делаешь? Уйди отсюда. Иди заниматься!».

Мысли в голове неслись с невероятной быстротой, путаясь и сталкиваясь друг с другом. Запретная территория манила, и Гермиона лишь сжимала кулаки, делая шаг за шагом вперед, минуя раковину, душевую кабинку, ванну и зеркало. 

Я не буду смотреть. Я только... только... 

Только _что_? 

— О, Мерлин! Да... _ещё_! 

От визгливого крика Гермиона подскочила на месте, замирая в шаге от двери, не отрывая глаз от края застеленной кровати. Как от ориентира в полумраке ванной.

«Просто развернись и _уйди к себе_!» — внутренний голос орал едва ли не громче Паркинсон.

Она ощущала дрожь в ногах, однако всё равно сделала ещё один шаг, кляня свой интерес. А в следующий момент дыхание застряло у неё в груди. 

Пэнси стояла, опираясь локтями о туалетный столик, совсем рядом с дверью в ванную. На лицо ей падали волосы, юбка задрана на талию, а наполовину расстегнутая блуза обнажала одну полную грудь, подрагивающую в такт резким движениям. 

Гермиона застыла, чувствуя, как медленно опускаются внутренности, а к щекам приливает кровь. Она видела лишь его руку на талии Паркинсон. Пальцы впивались в ткань, толкая её на себя. Можно было услышать его прерывистое дыхание, когда тонкие стоны на какие-то мгновения затихали.

Его дыхание. Гермиона прислушалась. Вдох, хриплый выдох, вдох, тихое рычание и снова вдох, чуть быстрее предыдущего.

Она хотела увидеть его. Его лицо, его тело, его глаза.

Последний, почти отчаянный шаг к приоткрытой двери — и вот она уже почти часть этого. Часть комнаты с плотно зашторенными окнами, с кроватью, такой же, как в её собственной спальне, со шкафом и столом. С учащённым дыханием и движением тел. 

Он был без рубашки и стоял к ней боком. Широкий разворот плеч, распахнутые крылья выступающих ключиц, просматривающиеся линии ребер, что при каждом вдохе выделялись на боках. Тугие мышцы живота напряжены, под светлой кожей чётко выступают кубики пресса.

Лицо застыло каменной маской, на виске выделилась вена. Рот приоткрыт, влажный язык то и дело облизывает полные губы. Светлые волосы отдельными прядями падают на лоб. Гермиона жадно следила взглядом за тем, как капля пота стекает по его груди, к пупку, оставляя влажный след на белой коже. Она не успела подумать, как это неправильно, когда желание проследить этот же путь кончиком языка буквально впилось в неё горячими челюстями. С ужасом ощущая, как влажно стало внутри и как жжёт и тянет низ живота, она непроизвольно облизала губы — одновременно с ним. Отчего сердце зашлось, и ей показалось, что на своих губах она ощутила его язык.

Она никогда не понимала влечения девушек к парням. Теперь же она осознала. Как это — когда хочется прикоснуться к коже губами, руками, ощутить её ближе к себе. Какая она горячая, и силу, скованную под кожей в этих руках. Сильных, стискивающих. Она вспомнила, как эти руки сжимали её плечи, пока жёсткий язык проходился по её рту. 

Дрожащий выдох вырвался из её губ.

Взгляд скользнул по крепкой жилистой шее, когда он запрокинул голову и его белоснежные зубы впились в нижнюю губу. Так он кусал её вчера? Так он хотел её, грязнокровную волшебницу, как хотел сейчас Пэнси? Мерлин... Как же он потрясающе красив. 

— Драко... _Драко, ну же_!

— Заткнись. 

Глухой голос врезался в мозг Гермионы подобно удару. Заставляя вздрогнуть, сделать шаг назад. Кровь с новой силой бросилась ей в лицо, а удушающая рука желания отпустила её глотку. Что она делает? Она подсматривает за тем, как Малфой трахает свою девушку!

Грейнджер кинулась к двери в свою комнату, когда его громкий и продолжительный стон достиг ее ушей, заставив остановиться. Заледенеть. Даже сердце замерло. Девушка прислушивалась к шумному дыханию, прислонившись лбом к дереву двери и ощущая, как сердце вылетает из груди. Чувствуя пульсацию где-то внутри и сжимая на железной ручке влажные пальцы. 

Гермиона прекратила стискивать зубы, только когда ощутила резкую боль и привкус крови во рту. 

Металлический и будто пустой. Он пробежал по языку и исчез в горле.

Мерлин побери их всех, если это нормально. Если она, стоящая в полутёмной ванной, прислушивающаяся к звукам, издаваемым кончающим Драко Малфоем, — это нормально. Гермиона тяжело сглотнула, осознавая, что рот наполнился слюной, а затем медленно потянула дверную ручку на себя.

Она скользнула в свою комнату, плотно закрывая дверь и прислоняясь к ней спиной. На несколько секунд спрятав лицо в горячих ладонях, почувствовала, как глаза наполняются слезами. 

Слезами непонимания и паники. 

Что с ней происходит? _Что, чёрт возьми, с ней ПРОИСХОДИТ_? 

— Ох, Драко, это было так хорошо. 

Теперь голос Паркинсон казался приглушенным. Гермиона сжала зубы, подскочила к тому месту у стола, где валялась палочка, и шепнула заклинание звуконепроницаемости. Спальня тут же погрузилась в гудящую тишину.

Почему она подсматривает за ним, ищет его взгляда, высматривает его фигуру в толпе слизеринцев? Когда это началось? 

Неужели она, Грейнджер, испортилась? Стала неправильной. Нет, нет. Так не должно быть. Девушка зажмурилась, отбрасывая палочку в сумку, и перед глазами вспыхнула картинка, увиденная несколько минут назад. Его идеальное тело, идеальная кожа. Его дыхание. 

Слёзы потекли по щекам.

Никогда в жизни она не думала, что будет плакать о Малфое. Никогда в жизни она не простила бы ему этого.


End file.
